Lo que somos
by gambacho
Summary: MiTsu... YuiAzu... Ritsu y Azusa fueron a estudiar al extranjero pero ya estan de vuelta sera que Yui y Mio pueden entrar de nuevo en sus vidas
1. Chapter 1

Ola? Acá yo de nuevo… les dejo este… mmm… bueno espero mejorar en este, tambien espero a alguien le guste… nos leemos y bueno ya sabemos que k-on no me pertenece… gracias por pasarse

…

…

**Capitulo 1. Hemos cambiado**

Después de haber hecho una presentación en la universidad Ritsu y Azusa se ganaron una beca para estudiar en el extranjero ya han pasado tres años desde que se fueron y las chicas están esperando que lleguen, el aeropuerto esta lleno y las chicas en realidad no saben a que horas llegaran exactamente ya que lo retrasaron el vuelo… Mugi, Mío, Yui y Sawako están desesperadas porque no llegan aunque hablaban por teléfono no era lo mismo querían verlas… después de una hora y media informaba que el vuelo de ellas iba llegando

(Yui) ¡por fin veremos a las chicas! ¡Azusa ha de estar muy grande! /sumamente emocionada/

(Sawako) no tengas muchas esperanzas /dijo seriamente quería saber que tan grandes estaban para poder hacer los trajes de las otras dos integrantes de la banda/ espero hayan crecido algo

(Mío) ¡las veo! /dijo emocionada/

(Yui) ¡tambien las veo! /saltaba/

(Mugi) ¡yo tambien! /grito contenta/

(Mío) las detuvieron ¿Qué pasara? /observo algo extraño/

(Yui) ¡oh! Ricchan quizás robo algo de comida del avión para nosotras…

(Mío) ¬_¬… deja de decir tonterías

Después que revisaron las maletas de ambas chicas estas se dirigieron a la salida de pasajeros… lograron ver a Mugi y a Sawako las dos se emocionaron pero no vieron a Yui ni a Mío

(Ritsu) ¿Y Yui y Mío no vinieron? /sintió un toque suave en su cabeza/

(Mío) claro que si tonta… ¿Cómo no vendría a traerte? /sacudió el cabello de Ritsu/

(Yui) ¡Azunya! ¡estas mas linda! /abrazo a Azusa por la espalda/

(Azusa) Y-Yui sempai esta ahogándome

(Azusa y Ritsu) /voltearon… al ver a Yui y a Mío se quedaron impresionadas de lo cambiadas que estaban/

(Mugi) bueno chicas apresurémonos para llegar a la casa de la playa… nos merecemos un campamento de entrenamiento /dijo emocionada de ver que todas estaban juntas/

(Sawako) /observaba de arriba hacia abajo a Azusa y a Ritsu/ uhm… ya no son planas

(Azusa) ¡sensei no me mire así!

(Ritsu) ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? /dijo a Sawako/ ¡deja de mirarme así!

(Mío) cálmate… caminemos /atrajo con su brazo para que empezaran a caminar/ ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? Seguro estas muy cansada

(Ritsu) ¬/¬ estoy bien… /dijo algo nerviosa/ ¿Cómo has estado? Tu voz se oye diferente a como se escucha por teléfono

(Mío) lo sé… tambien la tuya se escucha distinta… tambien creciste y cambiaste mucho

(Ritsu) ¿es en serio? /sonrojo/ ¡estas mas alta! T-tambien estas cambiada

(Mío) lo sé… Mugi por fin consiguió la casa que nunca conseguía para este campamento /rio/

(Ritsu) que bien "¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa al lado de Mío?" /mientras la escuchaba/

(Mío) "¿Por qué actuara tan raro? ¿será que dejo algún chico allá?" /la sentía muy cortante/

(Mugi) ¡chicas! ¡apúrense! /dijo subiendo al auto llamando a las cuatro chicas restantes/ ¿no te parece que están distantes las chicas? /dijo a Sawako que estaba en el copiloto del auto/

(Sawako) es normal…

(Mugi) ¿de verdad?

(Sawako) solo obsérvalas… Yui luce diferente además de ser mucho mas responsable, aunque siempre tiene ese aire de dulzura demasiada acumulada y Mío bueno no es que haya cambiado mucho pero se logra ver al diferencia cierto además su forma de comportarse con Ritsu es muy diferente lo que hace que Ritsu se cohíba un poco tambien Mío es muy linda y ahora luce muy elegante sin dejar de ser bella ¿lo notas?

(Mugi) es cierto /risita cómplice/ esto va ser muy divertido

(Sawako) lo sé /encendió el radio y puso un buen metal/

Las chicas llegaron al auto Ritsu se metió primero y luego Azusa se sentó a su lado… ambas lucían nerviosas Mío tuvo que sentarse atrás de las chicas al lado de Yui la cual parecía nerviosa tambien por sentirse desconcertada al no saber si había hecho algo mal o no por causa de la actitud de Azusa

(Yui) /se acerco a Azusa por el lado izquierdo/ ¡Azunya! ¿sucede algo?

(Azusa) n-no… t-todo esta bien Yui sempai… n-no se preocupe

Llegaron a la casa de Mugi era extremadamente grande tenia de todo y la playa se veía increíble todas se acomodaron era tarde comieron algo y luego fueron a dormir Mío se dio cuenta que de alguna manera Ritsu la evitaba lo que no le parecía extraño y a la vez era molesto puesto que antes que se fuera Ritsu le declaro sus sentimientos y ella no pudo corresponder pero ahora estaba segura, todo este tiempo sin ella había servido para darse cuenta que la quería que sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran solo de amigas y además verla tan cambiada y tan atractiva solo hacía que le gustara cada vez mas… no podía dormir pensando en esa situación hasta que por fin logro conciliar el sueño, aunque durmió muy poco, el sol ya estaba hostigándole se levanto llego al comedor solo estaba Azusa comiendo algo y estaba otro plato servido

(Mío) buenos días /su cara estaba toda soñolienta/

(Azusa) no parecen tan buenos para usted Mío sempai

(Mío) Azusa… ¿Ritsu dejo a alguien allá? /sentándose/

(Azusa) si se refiere si tuvo alguna relación… ninguna importante no se preocupe

(Mío) ¿pero tuvo alguna?

(Azusa) usted sabe que a Ritsu sempai se le hace fácil socializar y por supuesto eso atrajo la atención de muchos pero Ritsu sempai no tuvo ninguna relación con nadie no se preocupe usted sigue siendo la persona importante de ella /dijo para calmarla/

(Mío) 0/0… n-no lo preguntaba por eso… e-ella esta muy rara /tratando de ocultar el motivo mas obvio de la historia/

(Azusa) ¬_¬… ella siempre ha sido así… pero ha cambiado mucho ya que usted no estaba tuvo que volverse responsable…

(Mío) gracias /dijo aliviada/ estaba preocupada…. ¿están ya en la playa cierto?

(Azusa) uhm

Mío y Azusa fueron a los cambiadores se pusieron cada quien un traje de baño Mío escogió uno color rosa de dos piezas y Azusa uno color verde tambien de dos piezas llegaron a la playa y Yui Ritsu jugaban como dos chiquillas Mío y Azusa se sentaron a observarlas

(Mugi) ¡chicas! ¡chicas! /llego emocionada/

(Mío) ¿Qué sucede Mugi?

(Mugi) iremos a un bar y discoteca /mas emocionada/

(Azusa) no me diga… es de su familia /nada sorprendida/

(Mugi) ¿Cómo lo supiste?

(Azusa y Mío) ¬_¬ "todo lo de alrededor es tuyo"

(Mugi) ¿?... bueno estén listas a las 10 de la noche pasaremos por ustedes ya les he dejado la ropa que llevaran disculpen que la escogí pero me dieron un limite de tiempo en la boutique y Sawako y yo escogimos la ropa para las cuatro

La noche llego todas estaban alistándose Azusa llevaba una falda negra botas negras una camisa celeste algo holgada y el cabello suelto, Mío llevaba un pantalón negro, unos tacos negros, una blusa formal color blanca mangas tres cuartos cabello amarrado y unos aretes largos que brillaban a la luz, Yui llevaba un jeans azul, una blusa gris de estampados en rosa fluorescente y unas zapatillas grises, Ritsu llevaba un jeans negro, una blusa tallada en azul oscuro y sobre esta una holgada que llegaba justo debajo de los senos color rosa vieja, el cabello suelto unas argollas y unos tenis color azul… todas salieron estaban sorprendidas de lo bien que se veían todas, Mugi sabia el estilo de cada una

(Mío) /estaba al lado de Ritsu/ t-te ves muy bien /sonrojada/

(Ritsu) gracias ¬/¬ tambien te ves bien "se ve hermosa… otra vez estoy tan nerviosa… es como cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto"

(Mío) "otra vez se quedo callada al instante… esto me pone mas nerviosa aun el no saber que pasa por su cabeza… tenemos que arreglar esto"

Subieron al auto de Mugi llegaron al lugar… el lugar era increíble las luces tiraban hacia todos lados los colores estupendos… los chicos llegaron inmediatamente a invitar a bailar a todas era imposible no hacerlo lucían muy bien… Sawako y Mugi se adentraron y empezaron a bailar, Yui agarro la mano de Azusa y la llevo a la pista y solo quedaban Mío y Ritsu, en un caso normal Ritsu hubiese llevado a Mío al centro de la pista y hubiese empezado un relajo ahí mismo pero estaba tan nerviosa al estar al lado de ella que no podía actuar como era ella normalmente y eso la enojaba pero no podía evitar sentirse así, un chico volvió a invitarla a bailar inmediatamente acepto

(Ritsu) "¿Por qué estoy escapando de Mío? carajos odio sentirme así" ¿Qué te pasa? /el chico toco su trasero Ritsu le partió la cara con un puño y luego se dirigió a la barra/ una soda /pido al de la barra… al momento se sintió acorralada se fijo era Mío que estaba tras ella podía sentir en Mío olor a alcohol/

(Mío) /había tomado su primera copa de la noche por error y luego simplemente se tomo otras dos… sentía que solo así tomaría el valor para enfrentar a Ritsu y preguntarle que pasaba/ ¿ahora vas a dejar de escapar? /olio el cabello de Ritsu/ aun se siente tu aroma aunque combinado con el olor del cigarro

(Ritsu) ¿estás borracha? /al escucharla una tanto acelerada/

(Mío) nop… poquito… es que no me has puesto atención desde que llegaste…

(Ritsu) Mío vamos por un café /sintió las manos de Mío agarrarle de las caderas y su cuerpo pegarse mas al suyo/

(Mío) no… hasta que me digas ¿Por qué no me miras mas? /se sentía muy bien como si pudiera decir o hacer todo y nada malo pasaría/

(Ritsu) Mío… no he dejado de mirarte… /Mío estaba totalmente pegada a su cuerpo podía sentir el rostro de Mío adentrarse en su cuello y la respiración de ella recorrerle/

(Mío) estas huyendo de mi /dijo al oído de Ritsu/ me desespero ¿acaso no se nota que estoy muriendo por estar con vos?... te he esperado todo este tiempo… no he dejado de pensarte te quiero… quiero que estemos juntas… ¿Por qué me alejas? /dijo en tono suplicante/

(Ritsu) hablamos luego de esto Mío… ahora estas borracha

(Mío) ¿y que si estoy borracha? ¿no se supone que nosotros los borrachos decimos la verdad? Claro que tome si no de donde saco el valor para tenerte así… soy tan… cobarde es la palabra pero ahora que estas aquí de nuevo quiero que estés conmigo… cambiaste aquel cuerpo flacucho desapareció y ahora venís así… tan diferente yo esperaba aquella chiquilla tonta y estas así con este cuerpo y tu actitud me impide acercarme como quiero… ¿Qué pasa?

(Ritsu) Mío cálmate /el cuerpo de Mío le presionaba cada vez mas/

(Mío) ¡n-no me pidas que me calme! /dijo alterada la tomo de la mano y camino hacia el baño… entraron y Mío se metió con Ritsu en un cubículo/ ¿y-ya no te gusto? ¿no luzco como esperabas? ¿ya no soy atractiva? /Ritsu estaba de espaldas y sus rodillas apoyadas en el tapa del inodoro y Mío la acorralaba con sus brazos podía notarse lo desesperada que estaba/

(Ritsu) me intimidas /voz suave/ y-yo no esperaba verte así… tan cambiada y no se porque pero me siento intimidada a tu lado… odio sentirme así pero siento que no puedo articular ninguna palabra cuando te miro

(Mío) tambien me intimida ser así… pero pensé que serviría de algo… sabes que soy muy insegura, que no soporto que me miren, que no me considero mucha cosa pero cuando te vi pensé que quizás podía /sonrojo/ podía cuidarte, llevarte de la mano… jamás pensé que yo querría ser el centro de atención pero quiero si vas de mi mano

(Ritsu) /suspiro de alivio/ seguís siendo la misma… perdóname por actuar así tan tonta… es que te veo y no me lo creo, estas tan linda y me pones nerviosa /se volteo y observo el rostro colorado de Mío/ es que me siento tan… cuando te veo mi seguridad me abandona y mi corazón late tan fuerte que no puedo escuchar nada /se estiro un poco tomo el rostro de Mío y la beso… Mío presiono y Ritsu metió su lengua en al boca de Mío quien correspondió inmediatamente a ese acto de Ritsu podía sentir el sabor algo amargo del alcohol pero en la boca de Mío tenia sabor a cielo/ ¬/¬ te quiero

(Mío) /sonrió… su rostro ardía pero no importaba… ahora estaba segura que ella aun la quería y que no era tarde aun/ Ritsu… no vuelvas a ignorarme que es como si me mataras lentamente

(Ritsu) /se sentó en la tapa del inodoro/ es que me siento extraña en esta posición

(Mío) ¿Qué posición? /recostada en la puerta del baño/

(Ritsu) bueno esta… siento que las cosas han cambiado que ya no somos las amigas que éramos /explico/

(Mío) es que han cambiado… yo ya no puedo verte como mi amiga nada mas… t-te ve como… bueno como… ya sabes como m-mujer ¬/¬

(Ritsu) ¬/¬ lo sé… me pasa lo mismo… ¿será esto bueno en realidad?

(Mío) t-tiene que serlo… somos un poco mas maduras… además cambiamos mucho, tanto en nuestras maneras de ser como en nuestro físico… eras flacucha y mas baja de estatura… y ahora tenes curvas… y senos además creciste aunque yo tambien crecí pero de alguna manera aun están en nosotras aquellas niñas de escuela que bromeaban es solo que te veo de otra manera

(Ritsu) tambien te veo de otra manera

(Mío) ¿pensas en eso? ¬/¬ /nerviosa/

(Ritsu) uhm… ¬/¬

(Mío) n-no puedo evitarlo… e-es tu culpa

(Ritsu) 0/0 ¡mi culpa! ¡¿Por qué? /colorada/

(Mío) ¿Por qué? ¿no te has visto?

(Ritsu) porque vos no cambiaste ¿cierto?/sarcasmo/

(Mío y Ritsu) /se miraron y se echaron a reír/ ¡tonta!

Salieron del lugar fueron por un café cargado… para poder bajarle un poco la borrachera a Mío, llegaron a un local compraron el café luego caminaron hasta llegar a la playa

(Mío) Ritsu /le llamo/ ¿estuviste con alguien allá? /colorada/ porque yo no he estado con nadie… /se sentó frente al mar en la arena/

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… tomate ese café para que se te quite lo valiente… no preguntes cosas tan vergonzosas /se sentó al lado de Mío/

(Mío) contéstame

(Ritsu) no Mío nadie me ha tocado… aun a esta edad y somos ¬/¬ somos así /escucho a Mío reírse cuando volteo ella tomo su rostro y la beso/

(Mío) si aun lo somos… ¡me alegro en verdad!... tenia miedo que otra persona te haya tocado… y cuando te vi ese miedo aumento /Ritsu se recostó en su hombro/

(Ritsu) en verdad seguís siendo la misma tonta de siempre /se burlo/

(Mío) mira quien habla… Ritsu /se movió para quedar frente a ella… la castaña le miro sus ojos aun brillaban en la oscuridad que estaban… solo la luna les iluminaba lo cual no era mucho… con su mano levanto el rostro de Ritsu y bajo un poco el suyo para alcanzarle acerco su boca a la de ella y la beso… sus labios eran suaves… la mano de la pelinegra se aferro al cuello de ella para que no pudiese apartarse… los besos ya no eran tímidos y empezaban a dejar la torpeza/

(Ritsu) /estaba un tanto inclinada apoyada con sus manos para no caerse… entre mas intensos eran los besos, mas sentía el pesor de Mío… sintió como la mano de Mío bajo hasta su seno y lo apretó un poco… Ritsu se separo/

(Mío) ¿t-te lastime? /sonrojada/

(Ritsu) no… es solo que me agarro de sorpresa… ¬/¬ /¡nerviosa!/

(Mío) ¿se sintió mal? /preocupada/

(Ritsu) no… ¬/¬… s-se sintió bien… /agarro la mano de Mío y lo puso en su seno de nuevo/

(Mío) /su rostro estaba ardiendo… acerco su rostro de nuevo al de Ritsu y la beso… su mano nuevamente apretó un poco aquel seno… era blandito y se sentía bien tocarlo… bajo su mano la puso sobre la pierna de Ritsu… al sentir su cuerpo tan caliente cuando tocaba a Ritsu se asusto, esa sensación era algo que nunca lo había sentido/ ¡m-mejor nos vamos! /colorada/

(Ritsu) ¿podemos ver el mar un poco más? /pregunto como pidiendo permiso/

(Mío) uhm /Ritsu solo volvió a recostarse en su hombro/

…..

…..

Uf… ¿Qué tal? –_-… ¿Cómo estuvo?... espero que haya algún review… gracias por pasarse


	2. Chapter 2

Olaaa hubo un error técnico al subirlo así que lo resubi bueno aquí esta espero les guste

….

…

**Capitulo 2 Aun no lo es**

Eran las doce del mediodía todas estaban acostadas a excepción de Ritsu que estaba golpeando la batería en el salón donde estaba… luego Azusa entro y se le unió tocando la guitarra… Mío estaba despierta pero el dolor de cabeza que tenia era inmenso se levanto para ir por un analgésico o algo… al salir a buscar vio a Yui encorvada frente a la puerta del salón donde estaban los instrumentos

(Mío) /voz suave y agachada/ ¿Qué haces?

(Yui) espiando

(Mío) ya se eso… ¿Por qué? /Yui la cayo/

(Yui) shuu… escucha

(Azusa) ¿te sorprendiste cierto? Cuando viste a Mío sempai

(Ritsu) si… mucho… ella esta muy linda

(Azusa) y alta al igual que Yui sempai… Ritsu sempai ¿Qué sentís cuando estas cerca de Mío sempai? /pregunto para saber si Ritsu estaba sintiendo alguna cosa similar a lo que ella sentía con respecto a Yui/

(Ritsu) que el corazón se me va a salir… Yui te esta haciendo vuelcos la cabeza ¿cierto?... esta diferente… mira que ser una estrella deportiva ahora… con lo perezosa que era…

(Azusa) uhm… Yui sempai esta muy cambiada… además que el cabello largo le queda muy bien… /sonrojo/ y esta mas alta que Ritsu sempai /se burlo/

(Ritsu) ¬_¬ ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? /bromeo/… ¿te sentís intimidada? /refiriéndose a cuando esta con Yui/

(Azusa) ¿Cómo lo sabe? /pregunto al escuchar a su sempai decirle exactamente por lo que estaba pasando la pelinegra/

(Ritsu) porque tambien me siento así… a pesar que ya se lo dije a Mío me sigo sintiendo así… ¡ahhhh! /grito desesperada e hizo un mini solo en la batería/

(Azusa) ¿eso porque fue?

(Ritsu) cuando estoy con ella… me vuelvo insegura /molesta/

(Azusa) ¿es en serio?... pero si antes /interrumpida/

(Ritsu) exacto… antes me sentía segura pero hoy mi seguridad me abandona cuando estoy con ella… cosas tan vánales se vienen a mi mente

(Azusa) como si te ves bien… si no traes mal aliento… si no estas despeinada /dijo como si pensaran exactamente lo mismo/

(Ritsu) si tu ropa le gusta… o si le gustaría que vistieras diferente /siguió con la lista/

(Azusa) lo sé… es así como me siento… aun no nos hemos besado… ¿y si no le gusta como beso?

(Ritsu) todo estará bien Azusa… estoy segura que a Yui le gustaran tus besos… practica con el espejo

(Azusa) ¿funciona?

(Ritsu) en realidad no… pero te baja los nervios un poco aunque sea

(Azusa) ya veo… entonces no me aconsejes cosas que no funcionan… ¿ya la beso? /estaba nerviosa sabia que tendría que besar a Yui… y moría de miedo al pensar que lo haría mal/

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… s-si…

(Azusa) ¿Cómo fue?

(Ritsu) perfecto… ahhhh me siento tan tonta y tan cursi /recostándose sobre la batería para cubrir su rostro avergonzado/

(Azusa) Jajaja… y eso que Mío sempai no sabe que hablabas con una foto de ella

(Ritsu) ¡Nakano!... deja de decir esas cosas que me dan vergüenza /dijo alterada/

(Mío) ¿Por qué le dan vergüenzas esas cosas? Es muy lindo saberlo /dijo muy feliz/

(Yui) Mío chan… es Ricchan es normal que eso le de vergüenza… sigamos escuchando /dijo nuevamente cortando la conversación para escuchar la otra/

(Mío) uhm

(Ritsu) me siento avergonzada porque ella ya no se ve como en esa foto… esta delgada pero su cuerpo esta muy desarrollado y es tan alta que parece una modelo… esta preciosa… ahhhh me siento tan estúpida por sentirme así

(Azusa) lo sé… tambien me siento de esa manera … sobre todo porque Yui sempai ahora si parece una sempai… aunque siempre tiene ese gusto por abrazarme

(Ritsu) un gusto que te gusta ahora ¿o me equivoco? /pregunto con aquel tonito de sabelotodo/

(Azusa) 0/0 … s-sigamos practicando mejor /empezó a tocar la guitarra/

Mío y Yui se retiraron despacio para no ser delatadas… Yui parecía muy nerviosa

(Mío) ¿Qué te pasa? /pregunto al verla mas inquieta de lo que ya era/

(Yui) l-le gusto a Azusa… ¿y si no le gusta lo que viene? /preocupada/

(Mío) ¿Qué viene?

(Yui) el beso Mío chan… ¿si a ella no le gusta como beso?... necesito practicar /dijo algo alterada/

(Mío) ¿Cómo practicaras? ¿se puede saber?

(Yui) ¿Cómo que como Mío chan? ¿acaso no escuchaste a Ricchan? Con el espejo

(Mío) dijo que no funcionaba ¬_¬

(Yui) pero tambien dijo que te quitaba los nervios… necesito que ese beso sea perfecto… Mío chan deséame suerte /se retiro/

(Mío) s-suerte /al verla retirarse/

Mío fue a tomar un baño y Yui estaba en su habitación practicando con el espejo en como besar… la ambarina decidió descansar estaba muriendo de hambre fue a la cocina a ver si había sobrado algo de comida ya que a cocinar no había aprendido, en eso no había cambiado nada

(Azusa) /al entrar a la cocina vio a Yui/ ¡Yui sempai! /nerviosa/

(Yui) Azunya… eh… yo… yo ya me iba

(Azusa) ¡¿Qué hace? /nerviosa… podía observar que Yui tambien se veía un poco nerviosa/

(Yui) buscaba algo que comer… pero… no encontré nada /dijo suave/

(Azusa) ¿tampoco hay algo para cocinar?/pregunto/

(Yui) ¬/¬… n-no puedo cocinar… jejeje /sacudió su cabello para disimular… era descuidada y estaba bien pero quería ser interesante y buena para Azusa/

(Azusa)/reviso la alacena y el refrigerador/ puedo hacer un emparedado, hare uno para mi ¿le gustaría uno sempai?

(Yui) ¿de verdad? /muy feliz/

(Azusa) si… bueno si quiere claro /dijo poniéndose de nuevo nerviosa… no quería presionar/

(Yui) ¡si quiero! /se levanto y abrazo a Azusa/ ¡Azunya sigues siendo linda! /se separo sus rostros quedaron cerca… solo faltaba agacharse un poco para besarla… observaba sus ojos mas marrones y su cabello lo llevaba suelto… se preguntaba si era el momento, conocía a Azusa ella era muy madura pero era mas chica y estas cosas la ponían muy nerviosa… aunque Yui se sentía nerviosa por no saber que hacer, podía ver que el color en el rostro de Azusa cada vez era mas rojo… la soltó de inmediato/ p-perdón Azunya n-no fue mi intención… tengo que practicar dejemos el sándwich para otro momento /se retiro, no quería obligarla… ¿a quien engañaba? Tenia miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para Azusa/

(Azusa) /observo a Yui…/ no fue su intención /dijo para si en voz suave… se sentía decepcionada/ solo me lo imagine… claro ella se canso de mis histerias /miro la cocina y solo salió, eso había sido suficiente para que el hambre se le fuera/

Ritsu seguía aporreando la batería… era su manera de quitarse el estrés que sentía

(Mío) vas a romperla si seguís así /dijo para llamar su atención /

(Ritsu) lo siento… ¿hice mucho ruido?

(Mío) vamos Ritsu… este salón esta hecho para que el sonido no salga… ¿Cómo estas?

(Ritsu) bien…

(Mío) Ritsu /le llamo/

(Ritsu) ¿uhm?

(Mío) ¿somos pareja? /colorada/

(Ritsu) no lo sé… ¿lo somos? /leve sonrojo/

(Mío) b-bueno… ayer nos besamos y t-te t-t-toque /desvió la mirada/

(Ritsu) uhm… si me tocaste… pero no sé…

(Mío) /se acerco a Ritsu y se sentó sobre las piernas de ella/ necesito saber que somos /tomo el rostro de Ritsu lo levanto y bajo el suyo para quedar cerca y que sus ojos se encontraran con los ojos mieles de Ritsu/ son lindos /observo que ella inmediatamente desvió la mirada… lo cual la avergonzó mas a Mío por hacerla avergonzarse/y-yo… yo quiero saber si te gusta cuando te beso

(Ritsu) sabes que si…

(Mío) ¿entonces? /voz suave/ Quiero saber si somos pareja… si soy tu novia… si sos mi novia

(Ritsu) ¿podrías levantarte? /Mío se levanto… Ritsu camino hacia la puerta/ me gustaría que fuéramos mas que amigas /salió de la habitación/ "carajos… ¿Por qué huyo?... tengo que solucionar esto de alguna manera… no puedo seguir huyendo de Mío… tengo que hacer algo"

Ritsu había desaparecido toda la tarde y Mío se sentía de alguna manera abandonada y enojada… no entendía porque Ritsu siempre se escapaba y no ponía las cosas claras… y ella que no era la persona mas segura del planeta, los desplantes de Ritsu solo la hundían mas y la hacían dudar ya era muy noche y Ritsu no se había aparecido en la casa, Mío se quedo en su cuarto se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama a dormir aunque fue inútil porque no podía conciliar el sueño… escucho la puerta abrirse se asusto y se metió debajo de la sabana… sintió como algo caminaba por la cama y la rozaba un poco

(Mío) ¡ahhhh! /asustada/

(Ritsu) "tonta" /pensó al oírla gritar/soy yo Mío /dijo mirando aquel bulto debajo de ella/

(Mío) /bajo la sabana avergonzada porque Ritsu la había visto de esa manera/ ¿Ritsu?... te fuiste todo el día

(Ritsu) necesitaba pensar /su rostro ardió como nunca/

(Mío) /observo una Ritsu totalmente avergonzada/ ¿p-pensar en que?

(Ritsu) en nosotras… /se acerco al rostro de Mío y la beso/ p-pensaba en hacerlo o-oficial

(Mío) /se sentó… Ritsu quedo sobre sus piernas la sabana era lo único que las dividía/ ¿s-segura? /Ritsu no dijo nada solo le miraba fijamente a los ojos… tomo el rostro de Ritsu en sus manos y la beso, su boca bajo al cuello de Ritsu podía notar que ella estaba recién bañada… tenia el cabello mojado y el olor de la crema que ella usaba… una de sus manos le agarraba de la cintura y la otra permanecía en el cuello de la chica del lado contrario de su boca/

(Ritsu) /podía sentir la respiración agitada de Mío en su cuello junto con la lengua de ella/ Mío

(Mío) ¿uhm?

(Ritsu) ¿en serio queres hacerlo? /tampoco quería presionarla y mucho menos obligarla a hacerlo si no quería/

(Mío) uhm… /se limito a asentir… sus manos ahora estaban adentrándose en la blusa de Ritsu para quitarla… ahora tenia a Ritsu sin blusa… cambio de posición dejándola acostada y poniéndose sobre ella quien la jalo para besarla/

(Ritsu) /Mío simplemente era hermosa… el cabello caía a los lados de su rostro… Ritsu empezó a desabotonar la blusa de Mío hasta que sus senos quedaron al aire… la pelinegra pegaba su cuerpo al suyo cuando la besaba… no sabían mucho que hacer pero el cuerpo caliente de Mío se sentía muy bien y sus senos apretando los suyos era extremadamente bueno… sintió la mano de Mío entrometerse entre sus senos y agarrar uno, ella era un tanto torpe pero no veía ni una gota de duda en los ojos de Mío/

(Mío)/bajo hasta los senos de Ritsu… estaban frescos por causa de la ducha que ella había tomado… beso uno de ellos y volvió a sentir aquella sensación blandita que le gustaba… su deseo la guio a meter en su boca uno de los senos, empezó lamiéndolo luego sintió ganas de chuparlos… escuchaba la voz de Ritsu hacer sonidos que por alguna razón solo lograban excitarla mas de lo que ya estaba… subió para besarla en realidad no sabia mucho sobre lo que tenia que hacer pero algo había leído y alguna que otra cosa había visto… mientras la besaba su mano se escabullía por el cuerpo de Ritsu se detuvo justo en la cadera de ella que era de donde estaba aquel short agarrado protegiendo la zona a la que quería llegar… estaba entre las piernas de Ritsu metió su mano mas al centro para adentrarse en ese incomodo short/

(Ritsu) /abrazaba a Mío con una mano por el lado del cuello y con la otra mano ya estaba dentro de la blusa de la pijama recorriendo al espalda suave de Mío… no sabia que era en realidad pero estar así con Mío de manera tan intima le hacia su corazón latir rápidamente, y las manos de Mío recorriéndole el cuerpo y sus manos poder acariciar el cuerpo de ella era como un sueño que estaba cumpliéndose… la pelinegra empezó a moverse sobre Ritsu y sus senos apretados, era muy cómodo estar así… y la mirada de Mío penetrando sus ojos… además podía sentir la mano de Mío a punto de llegar a aquella parte de su cuerpo que latía tan fuerte como su corazón… el ambiente cada vez era mas sexual ninguna podía detenerse por si misma… ese nivel de confianza que habían alcanzado en aquel acto que estaban empezando era muy amena… Ritsu presiono el cuerpo de Mío contra el suyo para sentir mas fuerte aquel frote/

(Mío) /solo escucho… solo escucho la maldita puerta abrirse y una luz amarilla cegadora entrar y luego solo vio sombras en la puerta… y de algo estaba segura… alguien las miraba/ ¡ahhhh! /la vergüenza apareció en al habitación/

(Mío y Ritsu) 0/0 /coloradas al verse descubiertas/

(Azusa ) 0/0 M- Mío sempai /se desmayo al verlas semidesnudas y a Mío sobre Ritsu/

(Mío y Ritsu) ¡Azusa! /después de recordar que estaban las dos en ese estado… se miraron y sus rostros nuevamente se acaloraron… en eso las demás llegaron al escuchar el alboroto y las vieron en la misma posición/

(Yui) 0_0 R- Ricchan 0/0 /asombrada/

(Mugi) _ ¡chicas! /emocionada al ver la posición de las chicas/

(Ritsu) ¡c-cúbrete! /dijo a Mío cerrando la blusa con sus manos/

(Mío) ¡f-fuera! /dijo a todas en al puerta mientras tapaba con su cuerpo a Ritsu… todas las chicas salieron después de levantar a Azusa y luego solo quedaron las dos/ ¬/¬… q-que incomodo

(Ritsu) ¬/¬ uhm /asintió… luego rio/ no importa… n-no me arrepiento… fue lo mejor que me ha pasado… aunque no hallamos acabado

(Mío) ¿de verdad? /sonrojada y avergonzada/ ¿n-no me mientes?

(Ritsu) no… /agarro el rostro de Mío la atrajo hacia ella y la beso/ no te miento… /Mío se recostó en ella… quedando su rostro entre sus senos/ me gusto verte así

(Mío) m-me gusto sentirme así… y verte así… /cerro sus ojos/ quizás aun no era el momento ¿cierto?

(Ritsu) seguro /acaricio el cabello de Mío hasta que esta se quedo dormida/

….

…

¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero les haya gustado, me despido algún review plis, animan mucho en serio gracias por pasarse y leerme


	3. Chapter 3

Olaaa… ¡otro cap!... primero graciassssssssss por pasarse a leerme me animan mucho y espero que les guste, bueno a leer

….

….

**Capitulo 3 Un nuevo e incontrolable sentimiento**

Era temprano y desde en la noche Azusa no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto… ya sabia que ellas podían mantener una relación de ese tipo pero verlo era diferente… ver por un segundo a su sempai, a la que mas admiraba de todas tan… tan así… era extraño y haberles visto semi desnudas en esa situación era bastante vergonzoso y mas aun que creyeran que era tan infantil que no podía soportar una escena de ese tipo

(Yui) ¡Azunya! /dijo alegre al oído provocando que Azusa saltara lo que le causo gracia/ ¿ya estas mejor? Ayer te… /interrumpida/

(Azusa) Yui sempai no me lo recuerde… además no estoy de humor /recordó aquel encuentro que habían tenido en la cocina/

(Yui) ¿Qué te pasa Azunya? /confundida/

(Azusa) hoy no Yui sempai… no quiero hacerle pasar un mal rato /se retiro dejando a una Yui confundida… pero estaba molesta/

(Yui) ¿Por qué Azunya estará molesta? /suspiro/ iré a buscar alimentos o no podre subsistir /se dirigió a la cocina/

Ritsu observaba a Mío dormir realmente Mío parecía de porcelana era difícil creer que ella era real de tan bonita que era… observarla dormir era una placer inexplicable ya que aunque su cuerpo se viera tan desarrollado su rostro tenia una expresión un tanto infantil que la hacia demasiado tierna y Ritsu disfrutaba saber que ella aun mantenía esa expresión al dormir que eso no había cambiado… la castaña empezó a observar a Mío detenidamente de pies a cabeza y al ver la blusa del pijama desbotonado y poder verle los senos hizo que el coloro en sus mejías apareciera le causaba gracia sentirse así cuando veía el cuerpo de Mío… después de un rato la pelinegra abrió sus ojos, observo que Ritsu ya no estaba en la habitación, se sentó

(Mío) seguro esta ya en la playa /desanimada porque quería verla despertar y no lo logro/

Mío se levanto busco por toda la casa hasta que encontró a Ritsu en la cocina junto con Yui

(Mío) ¡aquí estas! Buenos días /dijo a las dos chicas pero sus ojos estaban en Ritsu/ ¿Qué haces?

(Yui) ¡me prepara el desayuno! /emocionada/

(Mío) "¿Por qué le prepara el desayuno a ella? ¿acaso no tiene a Azusa para que lo haga? 0/0 ¿desde cuando me volví tan egoísta? Que vergüenza" /pensaba en su manera de ser con respecto a Ritsu/ ¿Qué estas preparando?

(Yui) huevos revueltos

(Ritsu) con tocino había olvidado la cantidad de cosas que come Yui… ¿Cómo dormiste? /pregunto a Mío/

(Yui) ¿se durmieron?

(Mío y Ritsu) ¡Yui! /avergonzadas/

(Yui) perdón… ignoradme por favor /bromeo/

(Mío) dormí muy bien gracias /sonrió a Ritsu como si fueran cómplices por haber dormido juntas/ descanse bastante

(Ritsu) me alegro /el timbre sonó/

(Yui) ¡yo voy! /dijo emocionada y corrió hacia la puerta a abrir… vio dos caras desconocidas/ ¿si? ¿puedo ayudarlos?

(¿?) uhm… por favor… mi nombre es Kido Yoshima /no muy alto, blanco, delgado, cabello negro y ojos negros, de unos 23 años/ y ella mi hermana Kido Maiko /alta mas que el chico, cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros, ojos negros, tez blanca y parecía muy seria, era como de unos 25 años/… nosotros trabajamos con Nakano san y Tainaka san somos sus managers… fuimos otorgados a ellas cuando ganaron la beca mas bien a mediados de la beca

(Yui) Yoshima kun, Maiko chan pasen… ¡Ricchan! ¡Azunya! ¡tienen visitas! /grito/

(Mío y Ritsu) ¿visitas? /como ya había terminado de cocinar Ritsu solo salió y Mío tras ella, observaron a los dos en la sala/

(Yoshima) Ricchan ¿Cómo estas?... ¿Qué pregunto? Se nota estas bien… /coqueteo un poco/

(Ritsu) Yoshima kun ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué hacen aquí? /confundida/

(Maiko) esas son cosas que tiene que preguntarme a mi… no a él… vamos tenemos que hablar… /mando a Ritsu/

(Azusa) Kido san, Yoshima kun, bienvenidos pueden hablar aquí /dijo sin preocuparse/

(Maiko) bien… bueno la razón por la que estamos aquí interrumpiendo su campamento es porque comenzaran los ensayos para la banda, aun no se tiene el nombre de la banda pero solo serán ustedes dos de chicas y los demás serán chicos, no quiero saber de romances con esos chicos ¿entendieron?... en fin aquí esta el proyecto solo necesitan leerlo, y si no entienden alguna cláusula Ritsu san me pregunta y Nakano san le preguntas a Yoshima

(Azusa) ¡si jefa! /dijo alterada, esa mujer lograba ponerla nerviosa/

(Maiko) bien…

(Yoshima) no se preocupen, ella luce amargada y malvada pero no es mala /bromeo/ ¡Azusa! Muéstrame el lugar parece muy cómodo…

(Maiko) regresemos al hotel /mando antes que su hermano se pusiera confianzudo/

(Mugi) ¿ustedes son amigos de Ricchan y Azusa chan? /al llegar a la sala/

(Yoshima) ¡si!... espero ser mas que amigo de Azusa chan /dijo y con el codo dio un toque a Azusa/

(Azusa) 0/0… ¡n-no digas esas cosas! /dijo nerviosa… y por instinto miro a Yui que lucia molesta/

(Mugi) si gustan pueden quedarse /ofreció amable/

(Maiko) no se preocupe… nosotros nos quedaremos en el hotel… no fue nuestra intención molestarles… Ritsu san con permiso /dijo educadamente /

(Ritsu) uhm… nos vemos… eh… Maiko chan… mañana por la noche iremos a ver los fuegos artificiales que harán en el festival ¿le gustaría venir?

(Maiko) estaría agradecida… ¿a que horas paso a recogerla?

(Mío) i-iríamos t-todas… /sintió una mirada desafiante lo cual la asusto/

(Ritsu) nos encontramos aquí a las ocho de la noche… ¿te parece bien Maiko chan?

(Maiko) /media sonrisa/ uhm… estaré puntual

(Mugi) llevaremos Kimonos

(Yoshima) muero por verlo… /dijo mirando a Azusa…/ ah… bueno nee san… vamos por unos Yukatas… hasta luego chicas fue un gusto conocerlas… Ricchan un gusto como siempre… y Azusa estas mucho mas linda por cada minuto /dijo al oído, poniendo a Azusa nerviosa/

(Yui) "maldito" hasta luego /dijo seria/

(Yoshima y Maiko) /se retiraron/

(Yui) ¿se llevan muy bien con ellos? /seria/ Azusa ¿Cuál es tu relación con ese chico? /de un rostro serio… fue directo a una sonrisa al ver a Azusa algo asustada/

(Azusa) "Yui sempai me llamo Azusa… ¿estará muy molesta?"

(Mío) ella parecía muy seria y asusta mucho… ¿Por qué la invitaste? /pregunto a Ritsu insinuándole que había cometido un error al hacerlo/

(Ritsu) por amabilidad Mío… Maiko chan y Yoshima kun nos ayudaron mucho, no podíamos abandonarles /estiro los brazos/ que pereza

(Yui) Ritsu vamos a la playa… /jalando a Ritsu… cuando llegaron a los cambiadores/ ese chico gusta mucho de Azusa… ¿Qué tipo de intenciones ha tenido con Azusa?

(Ritsu) le gusta Yui… desde que los conocemos le gusta Azusa… pero no deberías preocuparte Azusa jamás le dio motivos ni nada… /sin darle mucha importancia/

(Yui) si claro… anda y dile lo mismo a Mío… a ver que dice /contraataco/

(Ritsu) ¿?... nunca te había visto tan molesta… pero te cuento sos insoportable en ese estado… se me quitaron las ganas de ir a la playa… y no me mires como si fuera mi culpa que alguien se haya fijado en Azusa… es muy linda es obvio que sucedería /se fue dejando a una Yui molesta/

Mío estaba en la sala con Azusa… estaban calladas, Mío quería preguntar sobre aquellas personas, mas bien sobre aquella mujer pero no quería sonar celosa o algo parecido, era solo curiosidad nada mas

(Mío) ¿s-se llevan muy bien con ellos?

(Azusa) uhm… son muy buenas personas, Maiko san asusta pero siempre se preocupa por nosotras, y siempre a cuidado a Ritsu sempai /se callo bruscamente/ "creo que metí la pata"

(Mío) uhm… ¿la cuida mucho? Ya veo… y se llevan muy bien las dos /como si fuera importante para ella/

(Azusa) disculpe Mío sempai no quería hacerla sentir incomoda, Maiko san es muy amable y como es la encargada de Ritsu sempai cuida muy detalladamente los trabajos de Ritsu sempai, es todo

(Mío) ¡ah! Ya veo… que bueno que lo mencionas /dijo muy tranquila, Azusa parecía preocupada por lo que había dicho, así que hizo como si no le importara pero sabia que aquella persona no cuidaba a Ritsu por ser su encargada, llámenla paranoica pero ella estaba interesada en Ritsu de eso no había duda, esos dos hermanos llegaron para convertirse en un dolor de cabeza para Yui y para Mío y esta lo sabia bien/ bueno… iré a bañarme

(Mugi) Mío chan… ¿podrías acompañarme para escoger los kimonos de las chicas? /apareció Mugi de la nada de nuevo/

(Mío) claro… solo deja que me bañe y vamos ¿te parece bien? /dijo sonriendo/

(Mugi) claro que si… solo le avisare a Sawako /feliz se retiro a buscar a Sawako/

(Mío) "–_-… "¿Sawako sensei?... será un día pesado" /fue por su ducha/

Fueron de compras y escogieron los Kimonos para todas… al regresar las chicas estaban viendo televisión aunque se podía sentir la tensión, entre Yui y Ritsu estaba Azusa… que trataba de calmar las cosas entre Yui y Ritsu…

(Mío) ¿Qué pasa? /pregunto algo confundida/

(Yui y Ritsu) ¡nada! /molestas/

(Mío) bien… /ya no quiso preguntar mucho…/ vamos /tomo la mano de Ritsu y la saco de aquel infierno que parecía estar viviendo/ esto es nuevo… verlas a ustedes dos enojadas

(Ritsu) ella es la tonta… no es mi culpa que Yoshima se haya fijado en Azusa /enojada/

(Mío) ya veo…

(Ritsu) Yui esta molesta porque cree que la traicione al no mencionarle nada, no puedo hacer nada Azusa es atractiva es normal que un chico se interesara en ella… esta Yui me saca de mis casillas /dijo molesta/

(Mío) Azusa te parece atractiva…

(Ritsu) hay que ser ciego para no saberlo… era obvio que alguien iba a llegar y querer acercársele

(Mío) bueno… ya deja eso, mira esto, fuimos con Mugi chan y Sawako sensei a comprar Kimonos /sacándolos de la bolsa/

(Ritsu) ¿kimonos? ¿para que?

(Mío) para usarlos Ritsu ¿para que mas?... es un festival y Mugi esta muy emocionada porque estamos todas juntas… escogí este para vos… /saco un Kimono negro con narcisos dorados… Mío estaba realmente emocionada, se le podía notar/ ¿te gusta?

(Ritsu) muy lindo /dijo sin mucha emoción/ quiero ver el tuyo /eso si le daba emoción saber como Mío iría vestida que tipo de Kimono era/ muéstramelo

(Mío) /su rostro se desinflo/ ¿no te gusta el que te escogí?

(Ritsu) /se sentía culpable por no ser mas atenta con Mío/ no es eso… discúlpame, es que me emocione por ver que llevarías que no puse atención en mas… perdona por ser tan desatenta /miro como esperando un todo esta bien/

(Mío) todo esta bien /observo una enorme sonrisa en Ritsu, lo que era suficiente para sentirse satisfecha en ese momento/

En la sala la tensión seguía… Yui estaba tan molesta como nunca lo había estado, se sentía traicionada, miraba a Azusa de reojo estaba tan bonita que lo entendía, entendía que la miraran y que la desearan pero porque ella tenia que dar tanta cavidad para que extraños entraran en su vida

(Azusa) ¿ya se te paso el enojo Yui sempai? /dijo mirando la televisión aunque sin ponerle atención/ fuiste grosera con Ritsu sempai

(Yui) ahora te preocupa Ricchan…

(Azusa) ¿Por qué tenes esa actitud?... ¿Cuál es tu problema Yui sempai?

(Yui) ¡¿mi problema?... ¡vos!... /molesta/

(Azusa) ¿yo?... que cruel… no he hecho nada malo… sos vos la que viene y se va… no se como reaccionar /voz neutral/

(Yui) /no contesto… se levanto y se fue/ "¿Por qué me comporto tan grosera con Azunya?... si yo la quiero… ¿Por qué me siento tan molesta? ¿Por qué me desquito con ella?" /entro a la habitación de Mío donde estaba Ritsu/ Ricchan… lo siento /salió de la misma regreso por el mismo camino que salió y se quedo observando a Azusa/ "siempre supe que ella era demasiado para mi… pero como dejo esta esperanza que esta incrustada en mi… quiero que Azusa me mire… pero ¿Cómo dejo de alejarla? Es muy difícil" te gusta ese chico

(Azusa) ¿Qué chico? /confundida/

(Yui) y lo niegas /molesta/

(Azusa) ¡¿negar que? /empezaba a desesperarse/

(Yui) ese tal Yoshima… le gustas, te babea encima… y te ve… te ve… te ve como yo te veo /dijo sin mirarle/

(Azusa) Yoshima gusta de todas… así que no se porque se preocupa /dijo sin mucho interés/

(Yui) no es cierto… Yoshima no mira a Ricchan como te mira a vos… su mirada sobre vos es… es igual a la mía… de deseo /leve sonrojo/

(Azusa) /su rostro ardió al escucharla decir eso… Yui se veía tan decidida y tan directa/ Y-Yui sempai

(Yui) ¿Qué? /seria/

(Azusa) 0/0… si me desea como dice ¿Por qué me ataca? /quería saber que pasaba por la mente de Yui porque ella reaccionaba siempre de esa manera/

(Yui) ¬/¬… no se… siento que exploto cuando veo que alguien te desea… y no puedo parar hasta soltar eso que me ahoga… perdóname, es que este sentimiento es nuevo para mi y no puedo manejarlo

(Azusa) ¿m-me permitirá a ayudarle a manejarlo? /tímida/

(Yui) ¿y si te lastimo? Es mejor que no /tono resignado, en ese momento entendió que lo mas probable es que la lastimaría/

(Azusa) tratare de soportar… pero no prometo nada… tambien tiene que esforzarse

(Yui) /se sentó al lado de Azusa/ Azusa /le tomo la mano… aunque su rostro estaba oculto bajo el castaño de su cabello… cuando logro acumular el valor se acerco lo suficiente para poder besarla pero se perdió en aquel marron de sus ojos… y luego el timbre sonó/ ¡maldito timbre! /molesta desvió la mirada/

(Azusa) Yui sempai… no diga esas cosas /llamo la atención de Yui/

(Yui) bien… /se levanto para abrir la puerta… era aquel imbécil entrometido… ¡como lo odiaba!/ te buscan /dijo molesta y salió de la casa/

(Azusa) ¡Yui sempai! /dijo al verla salir molesta… en serio que eso era nuevo y por lo visto no solo para Azusa tambien para Yui/

(Yoshima) ¡Azusa! Estas preciosa… toma estas son las pistas de las canciones empieza a practicarlas… me quedo a verte /emocionado/

(Azusa) no gracias… le avisare a Ritsu sempai

(Yoshima) Azusa ni te atrevas… sabes que mi nee san se las dará las pistas a ella… tenemos que ayudarle un poco /decía mientras la miraba a la boca/

(Azusa) ¬_¬… ¿y yo porque?

(Yoshima) me voy… tengo una sorpresa para vos… te la doy en el festival… me voy un beso /salió de aquella casona/

(Azusa) ¬/¬… idiota… mira que ponerme en esta posición con Yui sempai /solo se dejo caer en el sofá y dejo caer tambien las pistas al suelo/

….

….

¿Qué tal? Bueno muchos ya se fijaron que siempre creo oc… les cuento la razón… primero que siento que hay pocos personajes en k-on y ninguno me cae mal así que no me gusta ponerlos de antagónicos y mucho menos dejarlos sufrir… ¬/¬… si es ridículo quizás pero no puedo hacerlas sentir mal bueno me despido espero les haya gustado el cap… un review?


	4. Chapter 4

Olaaa ¿Qué tal? Bue acá el otro cap espero lo disfruten, cuídense y a leer y sobretodo gracias por pasarse son lo +++

…

**Capitulo 4 esa fue una declaración **

La noche del mentado festival había llegado… estaban todas listas Ritsu y todas las demás se quedaron idiotizadas de lo linda que se veía Mío… elegante y hermosa

(Ritsu) t-te ves preciosa /sonrojada/

(Mío) ¿en serio? /dijo un poco mas confiada/

(Ritsu) te ves hermosa /dijo sonriente/

(Mío) g-gracias… tambien te ves hermosa… no, hermosa no… perfecta /dijo avergonzada/

(Ritsu) jejeje /sonrió avergonzada/ gracias

(Azusa) Yui sempai… ¿vamos? /dijo amable/

(Yui) ¡si!... quiero comer muchas cosas /no dijo mas/ "esta tan linda… es que no hay nada que se le vea mal a Azusa" /pensó mientras caminaban/

(Azusa) "no mencionó nada de cómo me veo… ¿será que no le gusta?"

Llegaron a la entrada de donde se celebraba el festival… estaban divirtiéndose Ritsu sintió una mano en su hombro al voltear se fijo era su manager

(Ritsu) ¡Maiko chan! ¡que bueno que llegaste! /le brindo una sonrisa/

(Maiko) gracias por la invitación Ritsu san /rio amable/

(Mío) tsk… /molesta/

(Ritsu) estamos tratando de meter estos aros para ganar algo

(Maiko) ¿me permite? /pregunto seria pero educada/

(Ritsu) ¡claro!

(Maiko) /tiro el aro y efectivamente dio en el blanco… ganándose un hipopótamo blanco… solo lo tomo sin hacer mas nada/

(Ritsu) impresionante

(Mío) "presumiendo delante de Ritsu"/era incomodo/

(Maiko) gracias… fue muy divertido /sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro/

(Ritsu) ¿estas bien Maiko chan? /ella parecía distraída/

(Maiko) si estoy bien… ese Kimono le queda muy bien Ritsu san… se ve muy bien

(Mío) lo escogí yo… /orgullosa/

(Maiko) tiene muy buen gusto Akiyama san, con su permiso buscare a mi hermano /se retiro/

Mío estaba de nuevo de buen humor aquella mujer ya no estaba cerca… la hora de los fuegos artificiales llego todas estaban emocionadas y Yui mas que nadie… estaban sentadas en una mini colina Azusa estaba sentada a la par de Yui… el corazón de Azusa latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que a puras penas podía concentrarse en los fuegos artificiales Yui la tenia abrazada y podía sentir aquella calidez que ella generaba, estar así era muy cómodo después de un rato solo sintió que la jalaron y la apartaron de Yui… al momento se dio cuenta que era Yoshima… que imbécil interrumpirla en ese momento… volteo y solo vio a una Yui un tanto despectiva…

(Azusa) Yui sempai /dijo llamándole/

(Yui) /solo le ignoro y siguió mirando los fuegos artificiales… ¿acaso ella no podía decirle que no la molestara?/

(Ritsu) Yoshima ¿y Maiko chan? /pregunto antes que el desapareciera/

(Yoshima) arriba… en el balcón mas alto /dijo y se fue de ahí/

(Ritsu) gracias… ya regreso iré a buscar a Maiko chan… no me mires así… es amiga y no puedo dejarla sola /salió a buscarla/

(Yui) si, amigos… /sarcasmo/

(Mío) esos dos están metiéndose demasiado /dijo a Yui parecía ser que era quien mas la entendía/

(Yui) son unos imbéciles /molesta/

(Mugi) /estaba sentada atrás de las chicas y observaba todo/ ¿entonces se puede saber que hacen acá?... seguro ellos avanzan y ustedes perdiendo el tiempo acá /les provoco un poco/

(Mío y Yui) /se miraron y se dieron cuenta que Mugi tenia razón… que si ellas no hacían nada fácilmente les iban a quitar a la persona que querían / ¡suerte! /se levantaron y cada una siguió la dirección en que se fueron ellas/

Ritsu había encontrado a su amiga… ella observaba los fuegos artificiales sola… desde que la conoció se dio cuenta que ella era muy solitaria y aunque se veía enojada y engreída no lo era

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué siempre te alejas Maiko chan? /dijo mientras aun le veía solo la espalda/

(Maiko) porque es mejor estar lejos… pensé que estaba con Akiyama san… ella es muy bonita /reconoció ante Ritsu/

(Ritsu) no me digas… te gustaría tambien que ella trabajara con vos /curiosa/

(Maiko) no… no necesito a nadie mas… para mi es suficiente con que usted esté conmigo

(Ritsu) gracias… siempre tan amable… mirar que venir hasta aquí pudiendo estar con tu novio ahorita

(Maiko) sabe que no tengo novio /mirando los fuegos artificiales/

(Ritsu) bueno… pero seguro te gusta alguien… ¿Cómo es ese hombre que te gusta?

(Maiko) esa persona es un poco tonta pero amable… es cálida… es un persona hermosa… tiene demasiada energía y me agrada que me contagie de esa energía… yo con mirar a esa persona… yo me siento aliviada… me pierdo en sus ojos… y mi mundo dio un vuelco enorme cuando la conocí a esa persona… /se callo después de haber dicho todo aquello/

(Ritsu) ¿tanto te provoca? Se me hace que te enamoraste /dijo un tanto burlona/

(Maiko) lo sé… estoy enamorada de esa persona desde que la conocí

(Ritsu) wau… bueno… vamos a ver los fuegos todos juntos /tomo del brazo jalándole para que fuera con ella/

(Maiko) mejor me quedo aquí /tranquila/

(Ritsu) nop… las chicas no son tan desagradables… ¡vamos! /jalo de nuevo… pero ella por obviedad era mas fuerte… medio jaloneo de vuelta y termino soltándose sin querer y cayo al suelo… por detenerse con sus manos se lastimo una muñeca/ ¡ahh! /al sentir el dolor/

(Maiko) ¡Ritsu san!... ¡mierda!... ¡perdóneme por favor! /su rostro denotaba aflicción/

(Ritsu) tranquila… tampoco es que me haya muerto o haya sido muy grave /sonrió, aunque el dolor acumulaba con cada segundo/

(Maiko) no es cierto… se que le duele /agarro la mano y ella gimió un poco/ ¿lo ve?... no puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta de dejarte /interrumpida/

(Ritsu) estoy bien… no te preocupes Maiko chan… ¿me llevas a un doctor o algo?... bueno ya descubriste que duele un poco

(Maiko) si… /la cargo/

(Ritsu) 0/0… ¡ahhhh! ¡no hagas cosas tan vergonzosas! ¡puedo caminar! /dijo avergonzada de lo que ella hacia/

(Maiko) no… el dolor puede marearla y volver a caer… suficiente con una mano ¿no le parece? /explico/

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… uhm /asintió/

Mío recién subía al ultimo balcón y las vio… se preocupo sabia que Ritsu no era el tipo de persona que le gustara que hicieran eso… se acerco inmediato

(Mío) ¿Qué paso? /preocupada/

(Ritsu) me resbale y termine lastimándome mi mano /sonrió/ pero Maiko chan me lleva al hospital

(Mío) yo puedo llevarte /acercándose/

(Maiko) no se preocupe Akiyama san… la llevare, venga con nosotros /invito a Mío a que fuera con ellas/

Yui buscaba y buscaba y no encontraba nada… ¿Dónde se habían metido? Ni idea… pero siguió buscando tampoco es que no iba a intentarlo… bien si Azusa le decía que no lo aceptaba pero que ese idiota se la quitara por no dar la pelea eso no, los vio y ellos parecían hablar muy amenamente ella reía de vez en cuando… fue entonces que Yui se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban… el había tomado el rostro de Azusa con una de sus manos… Yui corrió y lo empujo tomando su lugar dejando ir su boca sobre la de Azusa

(Azusa) 0/0 /era ella… era Yui que había llegado a rescatarla de aquel chico, la castaña tenia los ojos cerrados y de pronto Azusa se dejo llevar y beso a Yui… se agarro de la cintura de esta/

(Yui) / ¿Qué importaba si no era el mejor beso? Era su primer beso con Azusa, el primer beso correspondido, dulce y tierno… la boca torpe de Azusa era mágica/ mía… quiero que seas solo mía… no se que es este arrebato que siento… solo se que quiero que seas mía… por favor /leve sonrojo/

(Azusa) /rostro colorado… tomo la mano de Yui, volvió hacia al chico que yacía en el suelo sorprendido/ discúlpame pero tengo que hablar con Yui /y se retiro/

(Yoshima) mierda… esa estúpida con cara de boba… era ella la que siempre me impidió llegar a Azusa… bien… me quito su primer beso… pero no va tener nada mas /dijo muy seguro/

(Yui) ¿estas molesta?

(Azusa) no… fue agradable… aunque me siento mal por Yoshima kun

(Yui) no me importa él… debería morirse… /molesta/

(Azusa) no diga eso Yui sempai

(Yui) solo Yui Azusa… olvídate del sempai /apretó la mano de Azusa quien aun no la había soltado/ me gustas… ¿estarías conmigo?... /esperando la respuesta de Azusa… sentía que esa espera era eterna/

(Azusa) si… pero prométame que tratara de controlarse mas… no puede ser arrebatada todo el tiempo

(Yui) tratare… si me ayudas /dijo suave lo ultimo/

(Azusa) es un trato /sonrió… volteo y vio a una Yui un tanto sonrojada… solo se acerco le jalo un poco del Kimono para que ella tambien se acercara y la beso/ te quiero

El hospital no estaba tan lleno… atendieron a Ritsu y Mío insistió en ser la responsable de ella así que se encargo del papeleo… Maiko y Mío estaban en la habitación el doctor les había dicho que tenia una fractura en la muñeca, así que la habían sedado para que no sintiera más dolor y pusieron yeso en su muñeca derecha, ambas observaban a Ritsu dormir y les parecía adorable

(Maiko) vaya por la cuenta y por los medicamentos /pidió seria/

(Mío) ¿Por qué yo?

(Maiko) fue usted la que insistió en hacerse cargo de todo /dijo cortante/

(Mío) "mierda… tengo que dejarlas solas… bueno Ritsu esta dormida mucho no le puede contestar" /fue lo mas rápido que pudo/

(Maiko) /se sentó en la silla que tenían para las visitas, la acerco quedando cerca de ella/ todo por mi culpa /acaricio el cabello/ tonta /acerco su rostro al de Ritsu… podía sentir su aliento… tenia el olor a la manzana con dulce que había comido, seguro su boca sabia mejor que esa manzana… vio que la castaña abrió los ojos…/ ¿se siente bien?

(Ritsu) Maiko chan ¿Qué pasa? /dijo atontada/

(Maiko) se fracturo la muñeca… ¿se da cuenta lo que sucede cuando se arrebata?

(Ritsu) es tu culpa por no hacerme caso /dijo aun mareada/

(Maiko) lo sé… Ritsu san… /puso su frente pegada a la de Ritsu/ sabe… sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar… estaba tan preocupada… moriría si le sucede algo

(Ritsu) Maiko chan todo esta bien /acaricio el rostro de ella/

(Maiko) no… no esta bien… la puse en peligro, perdóneme por favor

(Ritsu) yosh… esta bien… estás perdonada /sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos/

(Maiko) gracias… /su corazón se tranquilizo/ siempre tan amable conmigo… /con la yema de su dedo pulgar acaricio el labio inferior de Ritsu/ perfecta… /suspiro… escucho a Mío volver, así que volvió a la posición que estaba antes de que Mío se fuera/

(Mío) ¿ha despertado? /pregunto/

(Maiko) no /se limito a responder/

(Mío) puede irse me quedare yo

(Maiko) Ritsu san es mi responsabilidad… me quedare yo /cortante/ vaya a descansar, no se preocupe cualquier cosa yo inmediatamente le informare, supongo que despertara hasta mañana, vaya y descanse por favor… Ritsu san necesitara de usted mañana y tiene que estar con fuerzas suficiente, ya la conoce como es…

(Mío) /ella era tan amable y educada, tan certera y correcta que las batallas eran difíciles/ bien "la odio" /miro a Ritsu quien dormía, parecía tan tranquila/

La noche había sido larga, solo pensar que aquella otra mujer estaba cuidando de Ritsu era molesto y mas aun ser tan tonta de dejarlas solas, el sol recién salía y aun estaba fresca la mañana, se alisto y salió para el hospital… en cuanto a Ritsu estaba comiendo una gelatina

(Ritsu) esta deliciosa /terminado de comerla/ ¿a que horas podremos irnos?

(Maiko) solo debe cambiarse /sonrió aliviada al verla bien/

(Ritsu) /trato de ponerse lo único que tenia aquel Kimono pero no podía por su mano, aun estaba inútil y la falta de practica para vestirse/

(Maiko) le ayudo /se acerco a Ritsu empezó a arreglar el kimono para ayudarle a vestir, Ritsu se quito la bata del hospital sin vergüenza alguna al quedar desnuda/ venga, vamos a ponerlo despacio para que no se lastime

(Ritsu) bien… /estaban paradas al pie de la cama… Ritsu se movió para meter una mano y después para meter la otra en el kimono… al terminar de hacerlo se deslizo, se agarro de Maiko, esta la agarro pero por el mismo jalón de Ritsu se termino de deslizando con algo que había en el suelo, para suerte de ambas cayeron sobre la cama, Maiko cayo sobre Ritsu/ ¿estás bien?

(Maiko) /estaba sobre el cuerpo de Ritsu, y la parte de su dorso estaba semi desnudo así que podía sentir los senos de ella… su rostro quedo justo al lado del de Ritsu… podía sentir el olor de ella… era bastante cómoda esa posición… la tenia tan cerca/ Ritsu san… /levanto su rostro quedando justo con el de ella/ ¿recuerda que ayer me pregunto de la persona a la que amo?... sabe… jamás pensé que tenerle tan cerca a esa persona me llenara de tanto coraje… ¿le gustaría saber quien esa persona? /se levanto un poco dejando de presionar el cuerpo de Ritsu… observaba a aquella chica confundida delante de ella… era exquisita a sus ojos/ yo… /acerco su rostro/

(Ritsu) /ahora si sentía extraño… la respiración de aquella mujer frente a ella era pesada… y su mirada fija en sus ojos… lo que hizo que Ritsu se sonrojara un poco/ ¿estás bien? /nerviosa, observo el rostro de ella acercarse/

(Maiko) /era ahora o nunca/

(Mío) a bueno… /molesta al ver aquella imagen… se dio al vuelta y empezó a caminar/

(Ritsu) ¡Mío! /ya no le dio importancia a lo otro… se levantó bruscamente… aparto a Maiko, se medio tapo con el Kimono y corrió tras Mío/

(Maiko) /quedo sentada en la cama… luego se levanto y observo el suelo/ gelatina /luego solo tomo las cosas y salió caminando/

(Ritsu) ¡Mío! /corrió hasta lograr pararla/ ¡que bueno que te alcance! /Mío la miro con lagrimas en los ojos/ no es lo que parece… me deslice y me agarre de Maiko chan y termine arrastrándola conmigo… disculpa si te hizo sentir mal… pero no es lo que parece

(Mío) ¿es verdad? /pregunto… tenia dudas… estaba desconfiada/

(Ritsu) claro que si… /solo sintió que Mío la abrazo/ tranquila… todo esta bien… /acariciando la espalda de Mío/

Yui abrió los ojos… estaban en medio de la sala ella estaba sentada y Azusa aun dormía en sus piernas… solo se limito a acariciar el cabello de la chica… era tan bonita y tan tierna

(Yui) Azusa… Azusa /ella no despertaba… Azusa tenia el sueño pesado… la monto en su espalda y luego la llevo a la habitación de ella… la acostó en la cama, la observo era tan agradable verla… el celular de Azusa empezó a sonar… Yui observo el nombre de la persona que llamaba era ese tipo… contesto quería saber que iba a decirle/

_(Yoshima) ola preciosa_

(Yui) no la llames preciosa… ella es mi novia… no tenes permitido hablarle así /seria/

_(Yoshima) solo porque le robaste su primer beso… eso no quiere decir que te la vas a quedar… Azusa me gusta y voy en serio… deberías alejarte y no meterte_

(Yui) Azusa es mi novia… no pienso alejarme /colgó… ese tipo la sacaba de sus casillas… era un imbécil… pero Yui se dio cuenta que tenia que estar muy despierta porque ese tipo no estaba bromeando… el iba tras Azusa/ no te preocupes… no dejare que te aleje de mi /se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejía/

…

…

¿Cómo tuvo?... algún review, bueno ojala que si, se les quiere y cuídense y gracias por pasarse


	5. Chapter 5

Olaaa acá esta el otro cap, espero les guste se me cuidan y gracias por leerme arigatooooo bueno nos leemos

…**..**

**Capitulo 5: ¡Júralo!**

Ritsu estaba desesperada… ya una semana sin poder tocar la batería… era tedioso no poder hacer nada bien… tenia que protegerse el mentado yeso… tener que tener cuidado con todo era insoportable… y tenia que hacerlo porque le pagarían por tocar la batería, así que tenia que hacerlo…

(Azusa) Ritsu sempai… vamos a la playa /al verla tan desesperada/

(Mío) déjala… siempre es así de berrinchuda cuando esta enferma o algo parecido /señalo la muñeca de Ritsu/

(Ritsu) no es un berrinche… /se levanto molesta y fue a la habitación/

(Mío) te lo dije… /dijo a Azusa/

(Azusa) la conoce muy bien… /rio/

Mío fue tras Ritsu… toco la puerta

(Mío) ¿estás enojada? /se apoyo en la puerta de la habitación… Ritsu estaba acostada en la cama… Mío tenia que admitir que amaba esa parte de Ritsu… cuando estaba vulnerable y niñona… era una berrinchuda/

(Ritsu) no… /su tono denotaba molestia y se escuchaba infantil/

(Mío) /entro a la habitación, agarro los analgésicos que el doctor le dio/ toma tu analgésico… calmara el dolor

(Ritsu) /se quedo quieta sin hacer nada un momento… luego se sentó y tomo el analgésico, luego vio a Mío ir hacia la ventana y abrirla… simplemente después se acostó de nuevo/

(Mío) /ella estaba acostada boca bajo… viendo la lámpara de la mesa de al lado… Mío se acerco y se metió en la cama… quedo de medio lado y acaricio el cabello de Ritsu/ deja de hacer berrinche… ya te repondrás pronto

(Ritsu) no es eso Mío… el que yo haya cometido este error es algo que afecta a Maiko chan… y me siento mal que por mi causa ella tenga que pagarlo… /sintió el cuerpo de Mío sobre el suyo/ ¿Qué pasa?

(Mío) no me mires…/sonrojada y avergonzada/ no hables de ella, por lo menos no en mi presencia, no quiero que estén solas ni un segundo, y no dejes que vuelva a verte desnuda, tu cuerpo es mío de nadie mas… no soporto verla cerca tuyo…

(Ritsu) trabajo con ella… /trato de explicar/

(Mío) no me importa… júrame que no vas a estar sola con ella en ningún lugar… que siempre habrá un tercero, no la quiero cerca de tuyo, júralo que vas hacer lo que te pido

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué me pides eso?

(Mío) porque muero de celos… no soporto verla cerca… y cuando la vi sobre tu cuerpo solo pensaba en matarla… toco tu cuerpo… su mirada… ¿ella te dijo algo cierto? /seria/

(Ritsu) no… ¿Qué tendría para decirme?... entonces júrame tambien lo mismo /pidió ahora ella/

(Mío) nadie esta interesado en mi /dijo sin mas/

(Ritsu) ¿estas loca?... todos están interesados… me siento pequeña, siento que no puedo cuidarte, y las miradas de todas esas personas deseándote me enloquece, no puedo cuidarte, tengo miedo que te alejen de mi /lo ultimo lo dijo muy suave/

(Mío) nadie me cuida mejor que vos Ritsu… y nadie me alejara de vos… lo único que puede decir con orgullo y de lo único que estoy segura… es que te amo, voltéate /miro a los ojos/ me gusta que me cuides y que me ames, pero tambien déjate cuidar

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… pero /interrumpida/

(Mío) Shuu… quiero cuidarte… y amarte /empezó a desabotonar la blusa de Ritsu… luego acaricio con su mano el abdomen y los senos de Ritsu ella no llevaba sostén lo que lo facilito… su boca beso el cuello de Ritsu… ella tenia ese fascinante olor, besaba a Ritsu metió su lengua en la boca de ella y acaricio la lengua de la chica, trago todo lo que pudo de su saliva, mientras su boca se hacia con la de Ritsu, su mano masajeaba un seno, esa sensación de tenerlos en sus manos y poder apretarlos era delicioso… podía sentir en su boca los gemidos suaves de ella… su mano bajo hasta el short que la castaña llevaba… empezó a desbotonar y a quitar el cierre… se puso entre las piernas de Ritsu y jalo el short para deshacerse de él… luego solo quito su blusa, y se puso sobre Ritsu…/ júrame que nadie mas va tocarte /la beso… su boca bajo hasta uno de los senos… su lengua jugaba con el pezón de Ritsu, luego empezó a chuparlo/ júralo

(Ritsu) lo juro… /su mano lastimada la tenia a un lado, dolía demasiado moverla, pero su otra mano se agarraba del hombro de Mío, luego logro atraerla para besarla, de nuevo aquel calor recorrió su cuerpo, estaba quemándose, el cuerpo de Mío era tan jodidamente bueno, sentirlo sobre el suyo, la encendía, Mío bajo besando su abdomen, sintió las manos de ella agarrarle de las caderas mientras besaba su vientre... Ritsu se apoyo en sus codos para quedar medio levantada de su dorso y poder ver a Mío quien le dedico una mirada muy filosa, pudo sentir como una de las manos de Mío se deslizo en su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello y ya tenia a Mío frente a su rostro comiendo su boca, sentía como con la mano que tenia en el cuello la pelinegra la presionaba para que no pudiese soltarse de su boca/ quita tu pantalón /dijo suave y un tanto agitada/

(Mío) /rio… la castaña mostro una leve vergüenza por pedir aquello le pareció muy agradable, inmediatamente lo quito y volvió donde su castaña y le tomo de la cintura dejándole levantada del abdomen y recostada con su parte alta de la espalda mientras en su boca victima de la misma los senos de la castaña, aquel poder que sentía en ese momento era tan alentador, levanto luego con sus dos manos de las caderas de ella, dejando sus piernas bajo de las castaña, quien se levanto un poco y quedo apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, se acerco a Ritsu sus manos estaban a los lados de su caderas y su frente se apoyo en la de Ritsu, ambas sonrieron tontamente luego la castaña atrajo a Mío y la beso mientras que esta empezó acercar su mano al vientre de la ojimiel, acercándose a su intimidad observo a Ritsu temblar cuando su mano toco su intimidad, la pelinegra noto la piel erizada de Ritsu al tocar el clítoris de esta y sintió la presión de los brazos de ella en su cuello/

(Ritsu) / ¿Qué hacia ella? No tenia la mas mínima idea, solo sabia que era tan… se sentía tan bien, tenia la boca de Mío en su cuello y una de sus manos en su intimidad y la otra mano rasgaba su espalda, esas tres combinaciones eran exquisitas, de pronto sintió una leve incomodidad lo que le hizo gemir ya que estaba aumentando y se convertía un tanto en dolor/

(Mío) /observo el rostro de Ritsu arrugarse un poco/ ¿duele mucho?

(Ritsu) /abrazo mas a Mío/ esta bien

(Mío) esta bien si duele… es normal /Ritsu movió su rostro al lado contrario para evitar el contacto con el de Mío, quien se acerco al oído de Ritsu/ mírame /pidió pero ella ignoro la petición/ ¡mírame! /la castaña volvió al sentir un tono mas fuerte en la voz de Mío/ mírame a los ojos porque puede que duela mas… no es necesario pasar por eso sola /dijo muy firme era momento de ponerse en una posición segura después de todo era ella la que estaba sintiendo dolor por complacerla, al final ella era el tipo de persona que no le gustaba que la vieran en esa posición tan frágil y siempre se escondía cuando estaba sufriendo/ quiero que lo entiendas, déjame que tambien te cuide, quiero ser parte de todo incluso si duele ¿me dejas?

(Ritsu) /leve sonrojo/ uhm /se limito a decir, mientras que Mío volvió a hacer eso que le causaba dolor, no es que fuera demasiado fuerte pero entre mas entraba mas se prolongaba el dolor y se volvía muy molesto, pero ambas tenían sus ojos firmes en los de la otra, la pelinegra empezó a mover su mano despacio el dedo de ella entraba y salía, aun era molesto pero empezaba a combinarse con un poco de placer, la oji gris beso la boca de Ritsu para hacerla pensar en el beso y que se relajara un poco, efectivamente ya mas relajada el placer empezaba a hacerse presente la castaña empezó a mover sus caderas un poco y los gemidos empezaban a escaparse de nuevo, era un extraño placer ya que era nuevo pero solo la volvía adictiva a la situación y la necesidad de querer mas estaba/ m-mas rápido

(Mío) /sonríe… observaba los ojos entrecerrados como perdidos en alguna dimensión y su labio inferior siendo mordido por sus dientes, ya ella estaba relajada y disfrutando así que era su turno de ponerse cómoda y hacerse de Ritsu, la pelinegra la jalo de las caderas y la acostó de nuevo sin sacar su dedo y acomodándose sobre ella empezó a moverse sobre el cuerpo de la castaña, quien se movía por la fuerza de sus movimientos sintió las manos de ella en sus nalgas sintió una mas pesada que la otra por causa del yeso, Mío se separo se puso de rodillas levanto una de las piernas de Ritsu para poderse acomodar con ella y poder juntar sus intimidades, luego bajo su dorso un poco y sus manos quedaron a los lados del rostro de Ritsu y empezó a mover sus caderas al momento Ritsu hizo lo mismo, eso era jodidamente bueno cada toque, cada roce, poder sentirla, la humedad de ella mezclada con la suya, esa mezcla de energía que sentía en su interior era como volverse loca y querer mas y la única manera era moverse lo mas fuerte que podía los gemidos empezaban a salir y cerrar los ojos le daba la sensación de estar sumergida en un espacio desconocido que solo producía placer infinito/

(Ritsu) /la fuerza que Mío empleaba era lo mejor, sentir la intimidad de ella besar la suya, era increíble perderse en tal placer, recibir toda esa fuerza, toda esa cantidad de energía que ella le daba y ese sensación de que el mundo es perfecto y mágico, que no hay nada mal en el y que mientras estén así juntas todo esta bien, sentir aquello húmedo y ver aquella expresión en su rostro era indescriptible, sus gemidos mezclados con los de Mío, además de recibir todo de Mío, su cuerpo, su sudor, su voz, sus besos, su amor, su placer, definitivamente empezaba a entender porque a aquel acto le llamaban hacer el amor, porque recibías todo de la persona que amabas, porque su espíritu y su carne estaban combinadas y porque nada da mas placer que verle disfrutar/

(Mío) /sentía aquella mezcla extraña en su cuerpo, una sensación diferente en su vientre y sentirse llena como si en ese momento se le escaparía todo aquel placer de un solo sin esperarle mas, estaba llegando a su limite lo sabia y podía ver que la castaña tambien, su cuerpo se vacio mientras su instinto le reclamaba desahogarse así que termino soltando un gemido que se unió con el de la castaña, era como si sus fuerzas hubiesen huido juntas y las hubieran abandonado a las dos dejándolas cansadas, Mío cayo sobre Ritsu sin mucha fuerza, sonrió/ ¡eso fue increíble! /dijo mientras sus respiración se calmaba/

(Ritsu) vos sos increíble… /Mío levanto su rostro que estaba totalmente ruborizado/ ¿Qué paso?

(Mío) tus ojos /era como si la castaña se hubiese habituado rápidamente a aquella situación, como si fuese mas madura, no parecía sentir vergüenza y hablaba con tanta seguridad esa que hace días se le había esfumado ahora estaba de vuelta/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué tienen? /dijo sonriendo/

(Mío) están mas lindos… y brillan mas

(Ritsu) es porque cuando te veo mi vida se ilumina, Mío… /le llamo/ múdate a mi cuarto aun nos quedan varios días acá… múdate a mi cuarto

(Mío) ¿te parece bien? /pregunto dudosa/

(Ritsu) si, sos mi novia y yo la tuya, somos más que novias, no veo problema /explico/

(Mío) ¿y las chicas?

(Ritsu) ya no importa lo que digan ellas, quiero que te quedes conmigo acá ¿queres?

(Mío) /sonrió/ ¡uhm! /asintió/ ¿Cómo esta tu mano? /preocupada recién recordaba que ella tenia un fractura/

(Ritsu) /bostezo/ esta bien, Mío /podía observar a Mío mas cuidadosa, y esa mirada protectora que la hacia tan adorable y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro como si hubieran hecho algo indebido pero por haberlo hecho juntas era increíble, ella se veía muy tierna aferrada a su pecho/ ¿te parece bien si duermo? /pregunto un tanto avergonzada, no quería arruinar el momento pero tambien estaba cansada y el efecto del analgésico presionaba mucho/

(Mío) claro… descansa /acerco su rostro al de Ritsu y la beso en la frente y luego en la boca se paso al lado de ella, pego su cuerpo con el de la castaña quien ya se había acomodado de lado y sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados, y su respiración era calmada, con el pasar de los segundos su rostro se suavizo, Mío beso el cuello de Ritsu ella gruño lo que la hizo reír a la pelinegra luego se recostó junto a ella y su frente apoyada en la cabeza de ella para luego dejarse conquistar por Morfeo/

Yui iba corriendo para la habitación de Ritsu, Azusa la siguió al verla pues ya llevaban mucho tiempo ahí encerradas y por lo que vio la vez pasada, estaba segura que esta vez habían logrado consumarlo, Yui iba a abrir la puerta y justo Azusa la detuvo

(Yui) ¿Qué pasa Azunya? /confundida por lo que ella había hecho/

(Azusa) es posible que Ritsu sempai este ocupada /dijo, esperando Yui lo entendiera/

(Yui) ¿ocupada? /sin entender/ ¿haciendo que?

(Azusa) o/o… eh… uhm… ¡ocupada!... usted venga conmigo /le tomo de la mano y la saco de ahí/

(Yui) ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir con Ricchan? /confundida/

(Azusa) ¿Cómo que porque?... porque ella esta con Mío sempai /dijo colorada/

(Yui) ¿…? /un minuto después, el rostro de Yui se acaloro y esta bajo su mirada avergonzada/ ¡ah!

(Azusa)se /voz suave, tambien bajo su rostro avergonzada/

(Yui) Azunya /le llamo/

(Azusa) ¿uhm?

(Yui) ¿Cómo sabremos cuando será el momento de hacerlo tambien? /avergonzada/

(Azusa) 0/0 /bajo su rostro/ no se… /después de un momento levanto su rostro jalo el de Yui y aun con su rostro acalorado y avergonzado le brindo una sonrisa/ supongo que cuando llegue el momento lo sabremos

(Yui) /sonrió emocionada/ ¡uhm! ¡Azunya es muy linda! /abrazo a Azusa… para no mirarle a la cara/ te amo Azusa /apretó a Azusa para que no se separara, esas cosas lograban sacar aquella leve vergüenza que lograba apoderarse de ella una vez que pensaba en Azusa como mujer/ seguiré trabajando duro para ser lo suficiente buena para Azusa

(Azusa) ¿eh?/ ¿era su imaginación o acaba de escuchar a una Yui totalmente insegura?... además de sentir que la abrazaba con mucha fuerza como pidiéndola que no la suelte todavía/

Construyendo un castillo de arena Mugi estaba pensando que las cosas no eran iguales, no por las chicas o si… pero saber que empezarían a separarlas era bastante desagradable, hablando con Mío y Yui sobre lo de la banda de las chicas llegaron a la conclusión que no harían nada para que las chicas no se sintieran mal ya que eso venia incluida en la beca que les dieron y no podían ser tan egoístas de no permitírselo

(Mugi) eh… Sawako /llamo a su ex sensei y novia…/

(Sawako) ¿uhm? ¿Qué pasa? /pregunto al oír el tono de voz un poco tristón/

(Mugi) hable con mi papá y el dice que no puede hacer nada y que las chicas tienen que cumplir un contrato de tres años, y bueno que no puede pelearlas aun, que después pueden ver si hacen un intercambio /dijo desanimada/

(Sawako) no podes solucionar todo siempre… déjalas les hará bien a todas, cada quien debe explorar un poco, se que querías que la banda de ustedes se unieran pero no te preocupes, puede que suceda como quieras o puede que sea mejor aun ¿no te parece?

(Mugi) uhm /asintió/ es solo que no quiero que ajenos separen a las chicas y las hagan pelearse

(Sawako) lo se amor… solo deja que la vida haga lo suyo… veni para acá tomate una limonada conmigo ¿aceptas mi invitación? /dijo con una sonrisa/

(Mugi) acepto /le devolvió una sonrisa, pero su mente trabajaba en como hacer para que no las separaran, estaba dispuesta a cuidar a sus amigas a toda costa/

…

¿Qué tal? Bueno ojala y haya estado bien un review plissss… gracias por pasarse y leerme

…..


	6. Chapter 6

Olaaaaaa… acá yo, gomen me atrase, se que no me presionan pero me gusta ponerlos cada cierto tiempo y llevarlos al día aunque de vez en cuando me tarde, bueno acá esta el cap, a decir verdad ya lo había hecho pero luego no me convenció y lo volví a hacer, así que aquí esta, esta algo tranquilón pero ya casi se viene lo bueno, ¬/¬ bueno tengo que hacerme barra para creérmela jajaja a leer, se los quiere

…

..

..

**Capitulo seis: reunión familiar**

Estaban todas las chicas en el comedor de los Tainaka, Ritsu y su madre preparaban la cena y aun estaban en la cocina, la familia de Ritsu era muy tradicional ni los invitados ni los hombres podían hacer cosas que normalmente tienen que hacer las mujeres, si la gente no lo viera no podría creerlo lo estrictos que eran con ambos chicos

(Sra. Tainaka) tus amigas son demasiado ruidosas, no debiste traerlas… tu padre viene muy cansado de su trabajo /dijo muy seria/

(Ritsu) pedí la autorización de mi padre, y el dijo que estaba bien… además las chicas tenían tiempo de no venir, pero si tanto te molesta les diré que se vayan y solo que se quede Mío

(Sra. Tainaka) ¡no! /un muy firme no/prefiero que se queden todas antes que te quedes sola con ella… sos demasiado obvia, tu padre no tardara en darse cuenta, me pregunto ¿Cuándo vas a dejar eso ya? Ya estas grande, supongo que ya entiendes tu lugar /llamo la atención a Ritsu, no fue difícil darse cuenta de la devoción que su hija sentía por su mejor amiga y sabia que podía traer consecuencias grandes con su marido pero también conocía a Ritsu ella era demasiado irresponsable e inmadura para entenderlo/

(Ritsu) /bajo su rostro/ ¿mi lugar? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué debo conseguir un hombre para que papá y vos estén tranquilos? ¿y yo… no cuento? /dijo molesta pero sin alzar la voz, ninguna quería que les escucharan… ese era el amargo secreto que compartían como madre e hija/

(Sra. Tainaka) exactamente por eso… porque sos lo mas importante… eso es raro, digo crecerás, ¿Cómo harán para tener hijos? ¿Qué pensara la gente? /dijo preocupada, no es que odiara a su hija era imposible odiarla la amaba, pero no estaba de acuerdo con su forma de vida y quería lo mejor para ella y como madre entendía que estar con otra mujer no lo sería, la gente la maltrataría y su esposo seguro como mínimo la desterraba como hija, y lo que menos quería era eso/

(Ritsu) no te preocupes por eso… en todo caso si la gente habla será de mi… y bueno puede que no tenga hijos, o que adopte, o que me embarace con alguna inseminación, simplemente no lo se… solo quiero estar con ella… /dijo suave/

(Sra. Tainaka) vamos… la comida esta lista y hay que servirla /dijo tomando un azafate con varios platos, de igual manera su hija le siguió/

(Sr. Tainaka) /observo a ambas distantes/ ¿discutieron de nuevo? Basta de eso, las mujeres no deben discutir entre ellas al contrario deben ser amigas y apoyarse, hija me da un gusto enorme que hayas vuelto, extrañaba tu comida, aunque aun tenes mucho que aprender de tu madre, bueno siéntense /agradecieron los alimentos, por fin su familia reunida… aunque hubiese sido mejor que las amigas de su hija no estuvieran para que esa comida fuera mas intima pero aun así era muy agradable/ Azusa /llamo a la pequeña pelinegra/

(Azusa) ¡si señor! /nerviosa, es que los padres de Ritsu eran todo lo contrario a la castaña… eran serios y tradicionales muy fieles a las costumbres antiguas/

(Sr. Tainaka) ¿Cómo se comporto Ritsu en América? ¿se le acercaron muchos chicos? ¿hizo algo indebido? /ataco con preguntas a la joven/

(Ritsu) ¡papá! /avergonzada del comportamiento de su padre… recién entendía porque había accedido a su petición de llevar a las chicas/

(Azusa) se comporto bien señor… no tuvo ningún novio… y nunca vi nada indebido en ella /nerviosa/

(Sr. Tainaka) bien… luego no quiero que nadie hable de que mi hija ha deshonrado a esta familia /acaricio el cabello de Ritsu/ esta mas largo… también estas mas grande… sos toda una mujer… confieso que me pone mal que crezcas… los hombres empezaran acercarse y acecharte es molesto pensarlo… /dijo arrugando un poco la cara/ sobre todo pensar que el día que te casaras estará mas cerca con el pasar de los días… espero que ese hombre sea lo suficientemente bueno para mi hija…

(Mío) /la pelinegra trago grueso al oír lo ultimo… sabia que la madre de Ritsu no la quería ni un poco y que la consideraba la desgracia de Ritsu… también sabia que el padre de Ritsu no era tan condescendiente con este tipo de cosas y no la aceptaría nunca como la pareja de su hija/ "el padre de Ritsu da miedo… estoy segura que me matara cuando lo sepa"

(Ritsu) /puso su mano en la pierna de Mío al verla preocupada para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien/

(Mío) /siempre había sido así… Ritsu cuidándola y haciéndole saber que todo estará bien/

(Sr. Tainaka) ¡ah! Chicas… sus padres seguro piensan lo mismo… están tan grandes y bueno los chicos buscaran acercárseles… tengan cuidado que ellos solo quieren robarles su mayor virtud, no dejen que ningún hombre las dañe y les robe su pureza, el hombre correcto llegara y podrán ser felices con él /dijo con una media sonrisa y serio era importante hacerles saber como era la situación hoy en día/

(Yui) ¿y si no te enamoras de un hombre?… /preguntó curiosa pues ella no estaba enamorada de un hombre si no de una chica y era feliz/

(Sr. Tainaka) mmm… "seguro esta probándome a ver que tan fiel soy a mis costumbre… lo sabia Ritsu tiene buenas amigas" no te preocupes Yui chan ese hombre llegara, solo tenes que ser paciente

La comida termino y todas subieron a la habitación de Ritsu… esa casa era nueva la habían comprado justo hace un año y era mas grande así que sin problemas todas cabían en aquella habitación

(Mugi) tu padre es muy tradicional Ricchan… /dijo algo preocupada/

(Mío) demasiado… él me matara al saber que salimos y mucho mas al saber que robe tu virtud /dijo colorada, al final de alguna manera creía en aquellas cosas que el padre de Ritsu había mencionado, sintió un almohadazo/

(Ritsu) jamás permitiré que nadie te lastime… /empezó a reírse/ pero bien que disfrutaste robarme mi virtud /dijo burlona/

(Mío) ¡R-Ritsu! /colorada/

(Yui) tu padre es muy raro Ricchan… yo no quiero que llegue ese hombre… yo quiero estar con Azunya la vida entera /abrazo a Azusa/

(Azusa) /era muy bonito escuchar eso, no sabia si Yui pensaba o no las cosas antes de decirlas pero de alguna manera la mayoría de las veces solía decir las palabras correctas en el momento preciso y oírla decir que quería compartir el resto de su vida con ella era totalmente agradable/ también yo /dijo suave/ también yo quiero estar con vos la vida entera Yui /sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejías/

(Mugi) /era muy bonito ver a sus amigas juntas… sabia que la amistad de todas ellas era verdadera y que el amor de sus amigas era puro, todas armaron su lugar para dormir/ "solo falta mi Sawa chan" /rio suave para ella…sintiéndose un poco ridícula por decirlo… pero estaba envidiosa todas estaban con la persona que amaban menos ella, aun pensaba como hacer para alejar aquellos hermanos que insistían tanto en separar a sus amigas, pero Sawako tenia razón no podía encargarse de ello sola, cerro sus ojos y disfruto de una cálida noche junto a las personas mas importantes de sus vida/

(Ritsu) /suave/ ¿Mío… estas dormida? /dijo a Mío quien le daba la espalda/

(Mío) escuche lo que tu madre te dijo cuando estaban en la cocina /dijo suave y un poco desanimada, luego se volteo/

(Ritsu) no pongas esa cara… /Mío le abrazo quedando el rostro de la pelinegra escondido en su pecho inmediatamente la oji miel correspondió aquel abrazo/ tranquila Mío, yo ya te escogí como la persona con la que compartiré mi vida /trato de tranquilizarla/

(Mío) tu padre es muy serio Ritsu… seguro que hace algo para separarnos, me da miedo /no podía evitar sentir ese temor, solo pensar que la alejarían de Ritsu la hacia temer/

(Ritsu) no subestimes a mi padre… él solo me desterrara como su hija… jamás haría algo que me hiciera totalmente infeliz, es muy serio y tradicional pero es mi padre, no te preocupes todo va estar bien

(Mío) ¿en serio? ¿lo prometes?

(Ritsu) uhm /asintió/ lo prometo

(Mío) /levanto su rostro y beso a Ritsu/ estas bonita con el cabello largo /rio dulcemente/

(Ritsu) gracias… me quede embobada cuando te vi por primera vez después de tanto tiempo… deberías ser modelo

(Mío) ¡que vergüenza!... Ritsu… /la llamo/

(Ritsu) uhm…

(Mío) fue muy bonito… oírte decir que solo querías estar conmigo… Ritsu… ¿aun te sentís rara con nosotras de esta manera?

(Ritsu) a veces… pero esta bien… /observa a Mío mirarle y el resplandor de la luna que entraba por al ventana alumbraba el rostro de la pelinegra/ cada vez me siento mas segura de esto… es hora de dormir, hay que levantarse temprano mañana, buenas noches /tomo el rostro de Mío y luego bajo un poco para besarle/

(Mío) buenas noches /sonrió y cerro sus ojos/

La madre de Ritsu había estado espiándole, necesitaba con urgencias que su hija cambiara de amistades y que se curara de eso, era muy triste pensar en lo que podía pasar, tenia que encontrar una manera de separarlas sin lastimar a ninguna, escucharles hablar de esa manera era tan molesto, regreso a su habitación con su marido aun pensaba en algo para solucionar ese problema… la mañana llego y todas fueron a la universidad cada quien se dirigió para su facultad excepto Azusa que se ofreció para pasar dejando a Yui, quien la llevaba de la mano y le explicaba lo que tenia que hacer para mantener la media beca que había obtenido al convertirse en una deportista…

(Azusa) eso es mucho ¿cierto? /algo confusa con la explicación de Yui/

(Yui) pero lo vale…/sintió una mano en su hombro… volteo la capitana del equipo de atletismo, una joven alta como Yui, cabello largo y rubio, ojos café, trigueña y delgada/ sempai /dijo suave como si estuviese sorprendida por ser sorprendida/

(Azusa) /observo a Yui algo nerviosa/

(¿?) Yui chan… te espero temprano… tenemos que hablar… /miro a Azusa/ mucho gusto Noriko Yumi, capitana del equipo de atletismo

(Azusa) m-mucho gusto… /esa persona era increíblemente aterradora, su presencia era muy incomoda y por lo que veía no solo para ella tambien para Yui/ bueno me voy /beso la mejía de Yui y se retiro/

(Noriko) ¿tu novia? ¿sabes que no puedes distraerte en eso cierto? /pregunto a Yui/

(Yui) uhm… prometo no distraerme… y si, ella es mi novia /dijo a la joven en frente suyo… aunque su tono parecía el de una niña a la que regañarían por haber faltado a las normas/

(Noriko) bien… no te preocupes todo esta bien… tampoco soy tan cruel… con que no dejes el entrenamiento como secundario por mi esta bien, vamos /dijo a sus acompañantes/

(Yui) bien… "pensé que reaccionaria de otra manera… que alivio que todo salió bien" /fue a sus clases, las recibió normales después fue a los cambiadores para alistarse para empezar su entrenamiento, se amarro el pelo en una cola y luego solo puso su camiseta y su short, salió a comenzar su entrenamiento… /

Azusa practico toda la tarde, sus mejías estaban sonrojadas no dejaba de pensar en cosas un poco subiditas de tono, imaginar a Yui con una que otra cosa un poco descubierta le aceleraba el corazón, aun pensaba en aquella carta encontró en la mochila de Yui para suerte de Azusa la misma Yui no la había visto, esos solo significaba que alguien acechaba a su novia

(Azusa) esto no es para nada seguro… ¿en que momento te volviste tan irresistible? 0/0… es tan vergonzoso admitirlo, ahora como le digo a mis papás… mmm /comenzó a pensar en las maneras de decirle a sus padres lo de su relación con Yui/ mmm… con mamá no creo que haya problemas… pero con papá aun no se como reaccionara, bueno tal vez le agrade al oírla tocar la guitarra, ya esta… hare una cena oficial… invitare a todos a comer a un restaurante y les soltare que estoy con Yui… /rio suave/ ¿será que siempre supiste que terminaríamos juntas? Aun sigo preguntándome si fue solo suerte, antes que todo le pediré a Ritsu sempai para que me ayude a encontrar a mi enemigo

Mío estaba en clases… aun estaba preocupada, no podía ser tan positiva como lo era Ritsu, además los padres de la castaña eran de temer… sabían que eran muy estrictos y cuando tenían que ser duros con Ritsu no lo pensaban dos veces y el hecho de pensar que la alejarían era molesto y peor era horripilante pensar que no vería a su novia, conociendo a Ritsu con lo terca que es, sabia que iría de frente sin plan alguno a decirles a sus padres que están saliendo, pero eso no era conveniente

(Mío) "tengo que pensar en algo para que las cosas salgan bien… Ritsu puede parecer fuerte y es muy valiente, pero tambien es muy sensible en cuanto al tema familiar… nunca me menciono los problemas que tenia en su casa y si no fuera porque oí aquella conversación seguiría creyendo que a pesar de todo Ritsu tenia una vida perfecta y de ahí su seguridad… que equivocada estaba"

(Maestro) ¿Akiyama san? /llamaba a la joven pero no respondía/ ¿Akiyama san?

(Mío) /dio un salto al sentir la mano de alguien en su hombro/ ¡ah!... ¿Qué pasa?

(todos) /reían y murmuraban lo linda que era Akiyama san/

(Mío) /avergonzada bajo la cabeza/ perdón… "debería pedirle ayuda a Mugi y a las demás…"

Mugi estaba en el apartamento que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños, estaba junto con Sawako

(Sawako) ¿Por qué les cuesta estudiar tanto a los chicos de hoy en día? Molesta mientras calificaba los exámenes/ ¿Por qué me pediste venir acá? Pensé que no querías este apartamento que te regalaron

(Mugi) voy a poner una productora… ¿me apoyarías? /dijo a Sawako mientras servía un poco de té/

(Sawako) no quiero tener que ver nada con el dinero de tu familia /dijo seria/

(Mugi) el dinero es mío… y bueno necesito tu apoyo… /volvió a decir/

(Sawako) en esto no puedo… todo menos que piensen que me aprovecho de vos y que quiero tu dinero /dijo seria/

(Mugi) ¿Por qué tenes que pensar siempre en eso?... yo se que no es así, que importa lo que los demás piensen

(Sawako) a mi me importa… pídele a las chicas que te ayuden /aconsejo desganada/

(Mugi) quiero que me apoyes vos

(Sawako) Tsumugi… ya es bastante complicado ser la maestra que abusa de sus alumnos… y ahora tambien seré la que roba tu dinero… conozco lo que la gente dice /explicaba/

(Mugi) bien… parece ser que es mas importante lo que la gente piense, le preguntaré a las chicas /sonrió amable y se dirigió hacia fuera del apartamento, no quería mostrarlo pero perdía la paciencia cuando Sawako se ponía en ese plan de pobre digno, era tan molesta/

(Sawako) /ella quería apoyarla, pero su economía no le permitía ser parte de esos inmensos proyectos que Mugi tenia, era importante para Sawako que los demás entendieran que estaba con la rubia porque la quería no porque era millonaria, ya de por si era difícil ser mucho mayor que ella y haber sido su maestra no ayudaba mucho/

(Mugi) mañana mis padres harán una cena en casa… ¿será que podrías venir? /dijo algo molesta, se podía notar en su tono de voz/

(Sawako) bien… a que horas será, ¿llevo un vino? /pregunto/

(Mugi) no lleves nada, tenemos cantidad de vinos y comida abundante, espero no te moleste

(Sawako) no te enojes /ella jamás mostraba cuando estaba enojada o triste, pero la conocía estaba furiosa por dentro/ quiero que lo entiendas /se acero a Mugi quien estaba ahora frente a la ventana mirando hacia fuera/ quiero que sepan que soy lo suficiente buena con lo que tengo para vos…

(Mugi) sos orgullosa, esos es lo que pasa… mis padres no están pidiéndote que muestres lo que ganas… solo es una cena como cualquier otra ¿Por qué siempre tenes que actuar de esa manera? Sos la única que nunca se divierte, no te gusta casi ir a las casa de verano, todas lo disfrutan menos vos

(Sawako) porque la que es tu novia y la que duerme con vos soy yo… por eso…

(Mugi) antes te gustaba /recordaba que cuando estaban en la escuela Sawako iba y se divertía como todas las demás/

(Sawako) bien… ambas conocemos a tu madre y sabemos que me hará pasar un rato incomodo hablándome de su dinero, de tus pretendientes, de todo eso que es tan molesto, y no tengo dinero suficiente para apoyarte con ese proyecto no económicamente

(Mugi) ¿Quién dijo que necesitaba tu apoyo económico?... necesito que estés a mi lado, que trabajes conmigo, piénsalo y si estas dispuesta a estar conmigo llámame ya conoces mi numero, hasta luego /salió de aquel apartamento dejando a Sawako ahí sola/

(Sawako) ¿Quién me manda a mí a salir con mocosa ricas y caprichosas? ¬_¬ parezco idiota abandonada en su apartamento /tomo su cartera y sus papeles y se fue de ahí/

….

…..

Bue que tal… ojala y no tan mal… me reí mucho con lo ultimo de Sawa chan Jajaja me mato de la risa imaginarla


	7. Chapter 7

Ola gente… bueno acá el otro cap., esta corto pero bueno se vale ya que les deje el anterior, espero les guste… se acerca… ya casi… Jajaja… a leer y gracias por seguir pasándose

…..

….

**Capitulo siete: ¡que puntería! **

Yui caminaba de un lado a otro… últimamente no dejaba de tener sueños… bueno… sueños húmedos con Azusa lo que la ponía una tanto nerviosa… esperaba fuera de la facultad de Mío hasta que la vio salir

(Yui) ¡Mío chan! /llamo fuerte para que la escucharan/ ¿podemos hablar? /pregunto ansiosa por un si/

(Mío) bien /al verla presionar tanto/ ¿Qué pasa?

(Yui) ¿Cómo hago para hacer con Azusa lo que haces con Ricchan sin que ella sienta que la presiono? /su mirada era muy inocente vale decirlo ya que no preguntaba con malicia alguna/

(Mío) /su rostro parecía ponerse cada vez mas rojo en cámara lenta/ ¡Yui! N-no preguntes esas cosas

(Yui) ¿¡ah! ¿pero porque no? Eso es lo quiero saber por eso lo pregunto /no entendía en realidad la reacción de Mío ante su pregunta, se suponía que era mas madura y sabia un poco más que ella con respecto al tema/

(Mío) e- es que es vergonzoso hablar de eso /camino hasta sentarse en una banca y Yui frente a ella/

(Yui) ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? ¿acaso no fue lindo? /confusa/

(Mío) si… lo fue… fue perfecto… /dijo suave/ pero igual me da vergüenza hablar del tema /sonrojada/

(Yui) pero necesito tu ayuda

(Ritsu) ¡Mío! ¡Yui! Con que acá era donde estaban… ¿Qué hacen? /curiosa/

(Yui) quiero hacer el amor con Azusa pero tengo miedo de presionar

(Ritsu) /sus mejías se acaloraron… pero entendía que Yui era un poco más inocente en algunas cosas… poso su mano sobre la de su amiga/ el momento adecuado llegara sin darte cuenta solo disfruta de lo que tenes ahora… /le dio una sonrisa avergonzada por lo que había dicho/

(Mío) /aquella castaña le parecía linda… mucho mas cuando dejaba al descubierto a aquella chica sensible capaz de tener la respuesta correcta sin esforzarse mucho, al final Ritsu siempre la salvaba de cualquier cosa incomoda/ Ritsu tiene razón, solo no te preocupes mucho…

(Yui) gracias… "me pregunto si Azusa sentirá lo mismo que yo… si soñara ese tipo de cosas… si desea verme desnuda como yo a ella" bueno mejor me voy… "aun no estoy satisfecha este tipo de pensamientos que están abordándome no me dejan en paz y solo acelera mi corazón y mi cuerpo parece alocarse de tan solo pensar en Azusa" /suspiro/ "además aquel chico esta tras ella… como alejarla de él sin que ella piense que solo estoy celosa"

Yui fue para su casa, esperaba poder encontrar a su hermana ahí pero no tuvo éxito, así que comió alguna sopa instantánea y luego subió a estudiar un poco y después practico un poco mas con guita, sabia que aquel chico iba en serio y aunque no quería aceptarlo tambien sabia que una de las razones por al que quería intimar con Azusa era porque quería asegurarla no sabia porque tenia la idea de que si lo hacían aseguraba a Azusa como suya, lo que la hacia sentirse un poco culpable…

Azusa ya estaba en el estudio y estaba practicando de lo mas emocionada amaba las practicas mas tarde llego a Ritsu ambas se habían acostumbrado a practicar juntas y eran muy compatibles haciéndolo así que disfrutaban esas practicas

(Azusa) ¿Kido san te informo lo de la reunión y eso ayer? /se ponían al día/

(Ritsu) si… me dijo que ya íbamos a lanzar el primer video y que querían hablar de algunas cosas con respecto a lo de la teleserie que quieren sacar… esto se esta volviendo molesto, solo deberíamos tocar música y ya /estiraba sus brazos/

(Azusa) tambien lo creo… pero ya sabes el jefe solo piensa en producir mas y mas /alistando de nuevo su guitarra/

(Ritsu) ah… tenes toda la razón… ¿lista? /la pelinegra asintió/ 1, 2, 3, 4 /empezaron a tocar nuevamente hasta terminar un par de canciones/

Después de tocar un buen rato y salir de la reunión pendiente fueron a la cafetería para esperar a las chicas, iban a reunirse y habían quedado de ir a bailar por al noche, aunque Mío y Azusa habían estado totalmente en contra, Yui, Ritsu, Mugi y Sawako estaban de lo mas emocionadas y ni modo que dejarlas libres y que cualquiera se les acercara eso no… mientras esperaban Ritsu disfrutaba de la comida como debe ser…

(Azusa) ¿Cómo se los diremos? /seria/

(Ritsu) no te preocupes… ni que estuviéramos haciendo algo malo solo será ficción, además las chicas entenderán /sin darle tanta importancia/

(Azusa) jamás pensé que diría esto… pero estoy de acuerdo con vos Ritsu sempai

(Ritsu) deja de llamarme sempai… estamos en el mismo nivel y somos amigas ¿cierto?... Azusa… ¿no te ha pasado que ya no puedes ser la mejor amiga de Yui?

(Azusa) por eso mismo preguntaba… siento que hay cosas que no las puedo decir… por cierto… tu padre da miedo ¬_¬ /dijo algo seria/

(Ritsu) imaginaras lo que ha sido mi vida entera… con unos padres tan cerrados de la mente, /sonrió y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejías/ "pero siento que si estoy con Mío puedo lograrlo"

(Azusa) ¿y esa sonrisa? /se burlo un poco/

(Ritsu) ¡Nakano! /la agarro como abrazándola y con su mano sacudía el cabello de Azusa/

Las demás llegaron y las reconocieron rápido al ver el espectáculo que daban pero también escucharon uno que otro rumor

(Rumor) ¿son ellas? Vaya que son lindas… quedan bien, será un éxito

(Rumor) bueno están a cargo de los Kido es obvio que será un éxito

Trataron de ignorar aquellos rumores, mas bien trataban de no entenderlos de mala manera, fueron a la mesa, Mío pensaba en alguna manera de dar a entender que no era bueno que se abrazaran y esas cosas, además de sentir celos de no ser la persona a la que molestaba mas, siempre lo hacía pero era diferente, pero Yui se le adelanto de manera nada discreta

(Yui) me parece que se llevan demasiado bien… ¿no les parece? /seria/

(Ritsu) /por la cara que Yui tenia sabia que no bromeaba, se soltó con Azusa/ ¡vamos Yui! No seas pesada… sabes que no podría mirar a Azusa de esa manera…

(Mío) t-también lo creo /apoyo a Ritsu aunque interiormente apoyaba a Yui, solo no quería problemas con Ritsu/

(Yui) bueno es que la gente habla de ustedes y es molesto /observo que ambas chicas se miraron como cómplices/

(Mío) también lo note… ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? /eso había sido extraño/

(Ritsu) no es nada importante… lo hablamos luego… ahora ¡vamos que la fiesta recién comienza! /tomo a Mío de la mano y salió del edificio sabia que seguro Mugi y Sawako estarían abajo esperando por ellas/

(Mío) Ritsu… /paro el elevador en el que iban/ me molesta /dijo en voz suave/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué te molesta? /sabia lo que era pero todavía quería dar el beneficio de la duda, también sentía que las cosas eran diferentes y que el no poder ser del todo las mejores amigas que se cuentan todo era complicada para ambas/

(Mío) /volteo su rostro/ pienso igual que Yui… siento que ustedes dos se llevan demasiado bien… ¿ahora ella es tu mejor amiga y no yo?

(Ritsu) mmm… no se como explicarlo… supongo que todo este tiempo que pasamos juntas ella y yo nos convertimos en buenas amigas y aprendimos a conocernos, en cuanto a nosotras… yo ya no puedo verte solo como mi amiga y hay cosas que no voy a contarte porque no se que esperar… te conozco como amiga desde hace mucho /interrumpida/

(Mío) ¿y entonces porque este cambio?

(Ritsu) no es un cambio… es que estoy aprendiendo a conocerte como mi novia, como mi amante y no se como reaccionaras en muchas cosas y bueno puede ser estúpido pero a veces temo la manera en que tomaras las cosas /se quedo callada/

(Mío) pero siento que ya no soy el centro de tu atención y que de repente ella es tu mejor amiga

(Ritsu) eso es imposible… mi única mejor amiga siempre fuiste vos… pero siento que hay cosas que ya no debo de hacer y que tengo ahora privilegios de otras cosas que antes no tenia y bueno esas se vuelven mi prioridad es todo, y jamás desconfíes de lo que siento por usted señorita /sonrió maliciosa y acaricio el rostro de Mío/

(Mío) nunca dejes de quererme por favor /agarro el rostro de Ritsu y la beso/

Yui y Azusa bajaron por el otro elevador y esperaban afuera junto con Sawako y Mugi, al momento llegaron las que faltaban llevaban la boca un poco hinchada pero nadie dijo nada, cada pareja subió en un auto, Yui subió en el de Azusa, Mío en el de Ritsu y Mugi en el de Sawako quedaron en verse en el restaurante que también era discoteca y bar, comieron de lo más cómodas o por lo menos casi todas menos Yui y Azusa aun se sentía aquella pequeña tensión amarga en el aire…

(Azusa) /miro a Ritsu/ ¬_¬ no puedo creer que te hayas comido todo eso después de que comiste mucho allá… vas a enfermarte /dijo seria/

(Mío) estoy de acuerdo

(Mugi) pero Ricchan siempre ha sido así… y nunca se ah enfermado por eso /dijo amable/

(Ritsu) ¡esa es mi Mugi chan! Ella si que sabe /dijo sonriente y triunfante como si hubiese ganado algo/

(Sawako) con permiso nosotras nos retiramos /jalo a Mugi y fueron en busca de la pista para aprovechar la buena música/

(Mugi) /sabia que ella estaba molesta por lo que había pasado anteriormente y como la conocía bien, iba a cobrárselas… sonreía le parecía dulce cuando hacía esas cosas/

(Yui) también nosotras nos vamos… vamos Azusa /dijo seria pero estaba calmada/

(Azusa) bien… nos vemos… Mío sempai cuídese y cuide a esa chica tan irresponsable /señalo a Ritsu/ nos vemos Ricchan

(Mío y Ritsu) hasta luego

(Ritsu) nos han abandonado /se sentó sobre Mío/ estas muy linda hoy… /sonrió picara/ mas de la cuenta

Un tipo alto se acerco donde Mío y le pidió bailar… la pelinegra lo ignoro, pero el tipo insistía

(Ritsu) no quiere… ¿acaso no ves que estamos ocupadas?... ¿Cuál es tu problema? Es mi novia desaparece /dijo algo alterada/

(¿?) no puedo creerlo son así… /cara de disgusto/

(Ritsu) si a ella le gustan las mujeres /dijo desesperada al ver al tipo aun ahí, ¿acaso no se notaba?/ así que creo que sales sobrando ándate de acá /dijo luego con aire de grandeza/

(Mío) lo siento /dijo amable al joven/ pero estoy con ella, igual gracias por la invitación /leve sonrojo/

(Ritsu) no entiendo porque sos amable… /enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de la pelinegra/ no dejare que nadie se te acerque esta noche sos solo para mi… /rio picara/

Yui iba al volante, iba confundida aquellos sentimientos locos que estaban mezclados en su alma estaban afectándola seriamente, sabia que tenia que hacer algo pero no sabia que… lo ultimo que quería era alejar a Azusa y mucho menos perderla pero sabia que si seguía con esa actitud seria todo lo que lograría perderla… escucharon como una explosión y luego sintieron un bajón

(Yui) lo que faltaba… esto es tener mala suerte /dijo decepcionada y se recostó en el volante/ lo siento

(Azusa) deja de disculparte, es cansado que lo hagas… creo que debemos solucionarlo ya /dijo seria mientras observa a una Yui confusa/

(Yui) /había llegado el momento… la había alejado… su corazón empezaba a latir pesado sin entender aquella agonía de la cual su alma se lleno/ Azusa /susurro/ "creo que es lo que me merezco después de todo… después de todo lo eche a perder… que puntería"

…

….

Pobre mi Yui chan esta super afligida… ¿Qué va pasar? Ñiaaa que nervios T_T… Jajaja esperemos el otro cap, arigato por pasarse


	8. Chapter 8

Olaaa que hay… bueno acá el otro cap., no me aguante y lo subí se me hizo un tanto difícil y lo repensé pero al final lo hice de esta manera la cual disfrute mucho escribirla… A- chan graciassssss me ayudo mucho lo que me pasaste espero te guste como quedo aunque lo haya hecho de esta manera

…..

…..

**Capitulo 8: Me enamore de un extraterrestre**

El silencio era grande… pocos autos pasaban en la calle donde estaban estacionadas a la fuerza, Azusa iba a tomar la palabra pero Yui salió del auto tomando como excusa que vería que era lo que había pasado, miraba la llanta justo tenia que arruinarse ahora y darle la oportunidad a Azusa de dejarla, carro mas estúpido… Azusa observaba a Yui desde el espejo retrovisor del lado donde estaba ella, podía observar un rostro de aflicción, no soportaba verla así, no entendía el porque de esa actitud que tomaba porque se tornaba insegura pero sabia que sabia tanto como la mismísima Yui, ninguna lo entendía bien, salió del auto y camino hacia donde estaba Yui quien ahora estaba apoyada de espaldas hacia el auto, por el lado de la llanta trasera del lado del conductor

(Azusa) vaya… este auto tiene mala suerte… /quería ver al reacción de Yui/

(Yui) uhm /asintió/

(Azusa) /se puso delante de Yui/ no entiendo porque reaccionas así… pero estoy segura que tampoco vos lo entiendes… sabes… cuando te vi tan responsable y tan bonita mi corazón dio un vuelco enorme, lo primero que pensé fue… lo logro, me hizo enamorarme de ella a primera vista… /rio suave/ fue gracioso… y luego vinieron esas formas extrañas y bastante pesadas de expresarte… pero aun así tratabas y tratabas… ¿Qué es lo que te hace sentir tan insegura? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto? /pregunto mirándole a los ojos/

(Yui) /no decía nada… luego sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas como niña recién regañada/ Ç_Ç… solo quiero ser lo suficiente buena para que Azusa estés orgullosa de mi… pero siempre aparece alguien mejor que yo

(Azusa) /suspiro/aun sigo sin entender que pasa por tu cabeza… solo puedo decirte lo que pasa por la mía aunque no te aseguro que yo la entienda, en realidad lo dudo… /abrió la puerta trasera, Yui y ella entraron afuera estaba frio/

(Yui) /Azusa parecía muy seria… lo mas seguro era que la dejara… estaba sufriendo de eso no había duda, pero entendía que era su culpa/

(Azusa) /observo por un momento a Yui… era bonita como nadie, ese aire de dulzura y de sentirse culposa como si siempre fuera ella la que arruinara todo la hacia ver muy linda a pesar de lo cambiada que ella estaba… aunque ella luciera mas alta y mas desarrollada ella seguía siendo aquella extraterrestre que vivía en otro mundo a aparte y que de vez en cuando visitaba a los terrícolas… una risa se escapo de su boca/

(Yui) ¿Qué es tan gracioso? /confundida/

(Azusa) creo que no sos de este planeta

(Yui) ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué decís eso Azunya? /dijo un poco alterad y asustada/

(Azusa) "por fin volvió el Azunya… se oye lindo en su boca"… bueno porque sos muy extraña y rara… pero también sos muy dulce y siempre tenes esa precisión de poder hacer sentir bien a alguien en el momento adecuado… supongo que eso seria una especie de poder o algo que existe solo en tu planeta… /sonrió/ nunca pensé que me enamoraría de un extraterrestre… /jalo a Yui y la beso. Azusa estaba de rodillas en el asiento, los besos empezaban a ser más profundos, un beso suave en el cuello el cual la invitaba a sentir aquel olor dulce que ella emanaba/

(Yui) /solo un beso era suficiente para volar, y ahora Azusa le regalaba mas de uno, su boca suave en su cuello era el cielo y sentir su mano enredada en su cabello era increíble, las manos de Yui se posaron en las caderas de Azusa, la mirada de la pelinegra era diferente era como la mirada que ella veía en sus sueños, ¡ah! lo entendía era el momento de avanzar un poco mas/

(Azusa) /mordió su labio y luego beso nuevamente a Yui en la boca, metió la lengua en la boca de Yui, el sabor dulzoso de la soda era increíble mezclado con su saliva, sus manos bajaron para poder luego subir la camiseta que la castaña llevaba y poder quitarla, ahora la tenia solo en sostén exactamente como lo esperaba con diseños muy infantiles para su edad, pero se veía perfecta además de la hermosa combinación de sus ojos y sus labios ambos brillaban, y sus ojos tenían la nota de resignación aceptando que las cosas en esa ocasión serian como la de los ojos marrones quería, sus manos rápidamente fueron a la espalda de la castaña para quitar el sostén, era muy lindo y todo pero como lo había previsto no se comparaba en nada la vista tan perfecta que tenia ahora/

(Yui) /definitivamente no había nadie como Azusa, ella simplemente era insuperable… era linda y más fina, mas pequeña pero también mas madura, y ahí estaba ahora acostada en el asiento trasero del auto de la pelinegra, podía sentir la respiración de Azusa hacer una línea de su cuello caminando entre sus senos, hasta sentir la nariz de la chica acariciarse en los mismos senos, mientras sentía aquella suavidad en las caricias de Azusa, Yui observaba el cielo por la ventana del auto /

(Azusa) /sus ojos estaban asombrados y tan llenos de lujuria por aquellos senos, no eran grandes pero tampoco pequeños, era una combinación exacta además de ser redondos y muy sensibles, sus mejías se sentía un poco acaloradas pero sus manos y su boca se sentían inquietas, acerco su boca al seno derecho de la ambarina y lo beso, rodeo con la lengua llenándolo de saliva despacio, escucho un pequeño gimoteo de parte de Yui lo cual había sido preciso para aumentar sus ganas, abrió su boca y despiadadamente empezó a chupar el seno de la chica mientras que su otra mano apretaba el otro seno, se separo y pudo ver un hilo de saliva entre su boca y el seno lo cual le hizo sentirse muy presumida y orgullosa de su trabajo en aquel seno, subió para besarla, ella era sensible como ninguna otra persona y aunque no estaba tan sonrojada podía notársele un pequeño deje de inseguridad en sus ojos entrecerrados, Azusa quito su propia blusa y su sostén nuevamente bajo hasta donde Yui pego su frente con la de la castaña/ te amo… seria bueno que lo entiendas pero aunque no lo entiendas seguiré amándote… /sentía muy agradable su dorso pegado al de Yui/ tu cuerpo es cálido /observo una sonrisa en el rostro de Yui y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, como si por fin su alma descansase de tanto ajetreo/ así estas mas linda, ahora solo déjame aprovecharme de tu sensibilidad

(Yui) /por fin su corazón latía con rapidez pero de emoción y no de angustia… Azusa seguía haciendo de las suyas con su cuerpo y la delicadeza y ternura con la que la tocaba era muy bonito el sentir todo aquello, un poco de nervio apareció al escuchar y sentir su pantalón abrirse, Yui se inclino para quedar media sentada/ Azusa… ¿estas segura de esto?

(Azusa) ¿a quien le importa la seguridad? Quita tu pantalón yo quitare el mío /mando a Yui/

(Yui) ¿…? /aun no había entendido el primer comentario que había hecho Azusa pero no importaba ella la quería desnuda y eso le daría, Azusa era preciosa y su perfil era hermoso, su cuerpo delgado sus senos pequeños y delicados, observo a Azusa soltar su cabello, solo eso bastaba para tenerla idiotizada/

(Azusa) /abrió las piernas de Yui y se puso entre ellas, topo su cuerpo con el de la ambarina un gemido suave salió de sus boca, era tan agradable aquella calidez, presionaba con su pierna la intimidad de Yui cuando se acercaba a besarla pues Yui era más alta, pero podía sentir lo húmedo, sintió las manos de Yui recorrerle la espalda por un momento pero pareció cortarse cuando mordió suavemente el seno izquierdo de la chica, lo que la hizo reír agrandada, su mano se deslizaba por el abdomen de la ambarina lo que parecía excitarla mucho, podría hacerlo toda la noche mientras le permitiera saborear sus senos estaría bien, una de sus manos se agarraba de su cintura para no caerse haciéndola levantarse levemente del abdomen, su boca en sus senos y ahora su mano se adentraba en la intimidad, jugaba con el clítoris lo que la hizo retorcerse y gemir con más fuerzas, las manos de Yui se agarraban del asiento mientras que Azusa observaba detalladamente aquel rostro que hace unos momento era muy infantil ahora estaba intoxicado de placer, ella estaba totalmente mojada decidió meter un dedo en ella quien levanto un poco la pierna del lado del respaldo del asiento, le dolía eso era bueno, no que sufriera el dolor pero esa era señal de que nadie mas había estado en aquel maravilloso lugar, ella no iba a expresar dolor alguno, sabia que no era el tipo de persona que mostraba sus dolores mas profundos fácilmente pero podía sentirle mas tensa, no dijo nada no quería incomodar a su niña mas de lo que ya estaba mientras la convertía en mujer, regreso a chupar los senos para relajarla un poco, seguía metiendo su dedo una y otra vez aumentaba la velocidad de vez en cuando hasta que pudo percibir un movimiento de caderas en la ambarina, y la escucho gemir y volvió a verla retorcerse lo cual la lleno de tanto placer/

(Yui) / ¿Dónde estaba la pequeña responsable para la cual era muy importante lo que los demás pensaran?... ahí estaba enloqueciéndola haciéndola sentir que viajaba por quien sabe donde… pero de que estaba volando y viajando lo estaba, aunque al principio había dolido ahora se sentía fuera de si como si su cuerpo estuviera hundido ante aquel sentimiento de deseo y de placer, ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cuándo Azusa había tomado las riendas de todo?... la pequeña Azunya… no, Azusa estaba enseñándole lo que era sentirse mujer, aunque era vergonzoso porque ella era mas chica, no se arrepentía de nada, todo era muy lindo y agradable, su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse algo cansado y el aire parecía faltar en aquel auto, toda su energía corría por su cuerpo buscando un lugar seguro donde explotar, llegando a su vientre y pidiéndole a gritos que la dejara escapar, de su boca se escapo un gemido bastante fuerte y aliviador que le quito un peso de encima/

(Azusa) terminaste /sonrió al ver su mano llena de Yui/ estuviste estupenda y jodidamente linda /leve sonrojo/

(Yui) ¬3¬… te aprovechaste de mi inocencia Azunya /dijo niñona/

(Azusa) /rio… al escucharle/ un poco… es que no encontraba la manera correcta de decirte lo que siento… así que pensé que era mejor mostrártelo… me provocas hacerte esto y mas… es como si pudiera manejar el mundo con mi manos, te amo… no quiero a nadie mas… no me gusta nadie mas… mis ojos solo buscan en tu dirección quiero que lo entiendas Hirasawa Yui /decía recostada sobre el cuerpo de Yui/

(Yui) también te amo Azunya… Azunya /le llamo/ la próxima vez yo lo lograre /dijo con un sonrisa/

(Azusa) ¿el que?

(Yui) yo lo lograre /dijo sonriendo, observaron unas luces en las ventanas/

(¿?) señoritas /decía un hombre mientras tocaba la ventana de las chicas/

Mío, Sawako, Mugi y Ritsu estaban juntas riéndose al ver a Azusa y a Yui tras las rejas en una comisaría… las habían detenido por daños a la moral, por hacer actos inmorales en villa publica, Ritsu y Sawako reían como locas pero Ritsu no dejaba de burlarse de Azusa por fin una en contra de Azusa

(Azusa) ¿podrías parar de reírte? /decía muy seria y avergonzada/

(Ritsu) no… es muy graciosos ver tu rostro colorado /reía y se burlaba de lo mas gustosa/

(Yui) Ricchan… perdóname por desconfiar de tu amistad, no volveré a hacerlo Azunya ya me explico que solo me quiere a mi /dijo sonriente abrazando empalagosamente a Azusa como siempre lo hacia/ un besito Azunya /una enorme bofetada cayo en su mejía/ Azunya volviste al modo tímido

(Azusa) ¬/¬ Yui, deja de hacer este tipo de cosas

(Mío) /era agradable verles feliz, ahora ya era más mas fácil sentirse segura/

(Ritsu) ahora que las veo mas tranquilas Azusa y yo queríamos comentarles algo /menciono tranquila pero tenia cierta duda dentro suyo/

(Azusa) /estaba nerviosa esperaba Yui no reaccionara tan mal/ es cierto… recuerdan que empezaremos a grabar los videos además de hacer una mini tira con los integrantes de la banda… bueno Ricchan y yo… /suave que quizá ni ella misma se escuchaba/ seremos pareja

(Mío y Yui) ¡¿eh? /ninguna escucho nada/

(Ritsu) /era mejor que lo soltaran ambas trabajaban juntas y tenían que decirlo a sus respectivas novias/ Azusa y yo… actuaremos como pareja en la mini tira* que saldrá por medio de los videos… ya esta ya lo dije /sacándose es e peso de encima/

(Mío) ¿pareja como?

(Yui) Azunya… no entiendo /confundida/

(Azusa) eh… Ricchan y yo seremos mas o menos novias en la televisión pero solo es ficción no es real

(Mío y Yui)¡¿Ahhhh? /como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría/

(Mugi) /reía plácidamente, ese tipo de cosas era muy agradables verlas así/ bueno chicas solo esperaremos unos minutos y las dejarán salir

….

….

¿Cómo estuvo? Bueno intente escribirlo como normalmente es pero no soy normal y bueno lo hice de esta manera espero les haya gustado como a mi, jamás pensé que me gustaría escribir YuiAzu jajajaja… ya después de la tranquilidad se viene la tormenta y el dramón, bueno nos leemos

Con mini tira vendría a ser como un mini dorama o una mini historia contada entre los videos que harían ellas a eso me refería espero se me entienda*


	9. Chapter 9

Acá esta el otro cap.… me tarde alguito pero aquí esta, me gusto mucho este cap, bueno a leer gracias por pasarse

….

….

**Primer movimiento de batalla**

Yoshima estaba plácidamente viendo televisión, cuando la puerta de la casa azoto… lo único que quería era descansar pero…

(Maiko) dijiste que no harías nada sucio para tener a Azusa… y peor aun, metiste en tus estupideces a Ritsu san… ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¡¿Por qué propusiste eso? /grito molesta a su hermano/

(Yoshima) ¡vamos Maiko!... no te enojes… y mucho menos te sientas culpable, ¿lo dije no? Quiero a Azusa y bueno Yui estaba ahí… nada personal, aprovecha esta oportunidad para acercarte a ella, hazle saber que sos mujer y mil veces mejor que Akiyama san, no tenes nada que envidiarle, tus tetas están mejor que las de ellas, tus nalgas exquisitas, sos el sueño de cualquier hombre y cualquier mujer, ¿no te parece que es hora que ella sepa que te gusta? /dio a conocer su punto de vista/

(Maiko) no vale si es a costa de que sufra /seria/

(Yoshima) bien… te lo explicaré de la manera adecuada… imagínate despertar y a tu lado esta Yui… uhm… mejor a tu lado Yui desnuda, solo para vos, sus piernas descubiertas y la sabana solo cubriendo esas nalgas que tanto te gustan, su espalda totalmente desnuda y babeando tu almohada porque ha dormido plácidamente después de que se lo hiciste toda la noche, ¿no seria estupendo? /miraba a su hermana que tenia cara de boba/ esta es la oportunidad que te da la vida… no la vida no, te la doy yo, aprovéchala /aconsejo a su hermana/

(Maiko) no sería limpio…

(Yoshima) bueno… a veces hay que ser un poco sucios para tener lo que queremos, y si no lo haces Akiyama san se la va quedar, además ni que Yui fuera tan linda /dijo desganado/

(Maiko) ah claro porque Azusa es encantadora ¿cierto?... no bromees… /molesta/

(Yoshima) Yui no tiene muchas tetas /ataco/

(Maiko) se, hablando de eso ¿Cómo hace Azusa para hacer las suyas invisibles? Estúpido… si Ritsu no tiene… Azusa es totalmente plana… además no da que hablemos así de ellas… es de mal gusto /dijo apenada/

(Yoshima) escuche decir a los de vestuario que Yui tiene un pequeño lunar justo antes de llegar a su trasero y misteriosamente tiene otro en su cadera al lado derecho… ¿no te encantaría verlos?... ya estas grande, de todos nosotros sos la única mujer y bastante atractiva y no lo digo porque seas mi hermana pero… muchos quieren darte /dijo tranquilo/

(Maiko) tu manera de expresarte es demasiado vulgar… imbécil /estaba molesta, su hermano podía meterla en problemas con Ritsu y eso no era lo que ella quería/

(Yoshima) como sea… sos un buen partido… seria excelente que ella fuera tu mujer ¿o no?... por mi parte esos son mis planes Azusa seria mi mujer y tu cuñada y cuidado con hacer alguna estupidez /amenazo a su hermana/

(Maiko) me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas con Azusa, lo que no soporto es que mezcles a Ritsu san en eso /reclamo/

(Yoshima) no es mi culpa… en realidad tienen química, se llevan bien, se han hecho buenas amigas eso ayuda y su novia boba es muy celosa así que siempre llegaría a lo mismo, yo solo estoy adelantándolo un poco

(Maiko) en eso tenes razón… a-además en verdad que seria lindo que ella… ¬/¬… /pensaba en aquella imagen que su hermano había formado en su mente/ es mejor que me vaya a trabajar /se levanto y se marcho, si no su hermano la convencería y eso no estaba en los parámetros de correcto para ella/

(Yoshima) "la primera, ahora mi nee chan ya no me molestara… ahora voy por la cara de boba esa… ¿Qué carajos le vera Azusa a ella? Ni que fuera tan atractiva… naa esta buena" /se dijo a si mismo/

Maiko llego a la empresa, iba un poco retrasada para llegar a la grabación de la tarde y corrió para lograr llegar al elevador por suerte pudo alcanzarlo cuando entro al mismo y la puerta se cerro pudo ver en el reflejo de la misma a alguien familiar

(Maiko) Akiyama san… ¿p-puedo ayudarle en algo?... /pregunto por educación/ "no es tan atractiva" /pensó para si misma/

(Mío) no gracias… solo vine por Ritsu, me llamo parece tener gripe… y bueno no se ha sentido mal, y grabo toda la noche…

(Maiko) fue lo primero que dije… que no las dejaran grabar tan noche… podrían enfermarse… ya fue emitido el primer video… fue un éxito… ese solo fue de presentación pero definitivamente ellas dos son las mas populares… esos es muy bueno para ambas, parece que si funciono "basta Maiko… no le eches mas leña al fuego" ellas tienen química "mierda… carajos no puedo evitarlo… no soporto a Akiyama san…" /tenia una discusión interna/

(Mío) ¿química? /eso no le gustaba ni un poco/

(Maiko) si… ellas tienen química… ellas se ven bien juntas… y lo mejor es que se llevan bien, además las escenas románticas les van muy bien… hay que aceptarlo ellas son simplemente geniales… ambas tan confiadas y seguras, eso ayuda mucho /dijo como si fuera cualquier conversación casual, pero lo cierto es que ya había sido tentada y peor cayo en la tentación… tenia que aceptarlo quería a Ritsu para ella y aunque no quería jugar sucio ya había caído en la tentación… entraron en donde se suponía verían a Ritsu y a los demás/ ¡Nakano san! /llamo a la joven/ ha visto a Ritsu san

(Azusa) /observo a Mío/ buenos días Mío sempai… Kido san… bueno fue a los vestuarios aunque insistí en que no fuera para que no hubiese problemas, igual fue ya sabe como es Yui, además anda algo irritada es mejor dejarla hacer lo que le plazca ya si le llaman la atención bien merecido se lo tendrá /dijo seria/

(Maiko) /dio una sonrisa poco notable/ gracias iré a sacarla de ahí antes que la regañen… "puede que logre verlos" /refiriéndose a los lunares que su hermano había mencionado/

(Mío) voy con usted… "puede que la tonta de Ritsu este sin ropa y ella la vera desnuda" /siguió a Maiko/

(Maiko) Ritsu san… sabe que … /Ritsu estaba sin camiseta el pantalón estaba a medio abrir y se podía ver la parte superior de la pantis… y tambien pudo ver el lunar en la cadera… un suspiro enorme salió de su boca/ linda /dijo suave/ "vaya que es linda… yo podría sentar cabeza si es con ella… es tan bonita y desordenada" /rio/

(Ritsu) ¡Mío!... Maiko chan… es que no me dejaban ver lo que había en esta puerta y bueno no estaba segura de que era el vestuario… así que vine a descubrirlo

(Maiko) salgamos antes que nos descubran a… /interrumpida… la puerta principal de vestuario se abrió… los encargados entraron… Maiko se metió en un pequeño almacén que había en aquel lugar jalo a Ritsu y a su vez esta jalo a Mío / estamos en problemas /dijo suave/

(Ritsu) jijiji… lo siento… por meterlas en este lio… esta apretado acá espero ellos se vayan rápido /dijo suave/

(Mío) deberías obedecer a tus superiores… /dijo poniendo su frente con la de Ritsu/ mírate estas toda irritada… tenes fiebre…

(Ritsu) nos toco grabar en una piscina… y bueno eso no me cayo bien… menos de noche… /sentía la respiración de Maiko en su oreja… la respiración de la joven era bastante pesada y agitada/ M-Maiko chan… estas bien

(Maiko) uhm /asintió… podía sentir el olor del cabello de Ritsu y ella recostada sobre su cuerpo… quizá no era mucho para cualquier otro, pero para ella eso era demasiado…/

(Mío) /podía ver el rostro sonrojado de la tal Maiko y su mirada tan sexual sobre Ritsu… era molesto, tenia que hacer algo para recordarle que ella tambien estaba ahí... se movió y termino cercando a las dos entre sus brazos y luego se acerco a Ritsu y la beso… aunque ella misma sintió su propio beso un poco brusco había que poner las cosas claras… la novia de Ritsu era ella y punto/

(Maiko) /si ahí estaba aquella tipa restregándole en la cara que era la novia de Ritsu… pero que se preparara porque la próxima que sentiría esa humillación seria ella… se movió un poco para cortar aquel beso… escucharon que salieron las personas de las que se ocultaban/ Akiyama san por favor abra la puerta

(Mío) claro… /movió la perilla para abrirla pero nada…/ esta atascada

(Ritsu) ¡eh!... pero tengo hambre… ábrela /dijo alterada/

(Mío) ¡no abre! /dijo preocupada…/

(Maiko) tratare yo… /estiro su mano pero nada… eso era incomodo… encendió la luz de aquel pequeño almacén, estaban realmente incomoda las tres…/ tratare de llamar a Yoshima

(Ritsu) ¡hazlo!

(Maiko) /observo su teléfono/ ¡carajos no hay red!

(Mío) necesito salir de acá /bien era terrible estar encerradas en aquel lugar tan pequeño… pero no era ese el problema, el problema era que tambien aquella mujer estaba ahí/

(Ritsu) tranquila Mío /empezaba preocuparse por Mío… sabia que ella era muy asustadiza y muy claustrofóbica/

(Maiko) hay que esperar que alguien entre /se deslizo por la pared y se sentó… su rostro quedo justo frente al trasero de Ritsu y logro ver el otro lunar/ "no era la manera en que no conoceríamos" /pensó contemplando el lunar…/ deberían sentarse

(Ritsu) siéntate Mío /Mío se sentó de frente… sabia que si sentaba en Mío aquel lugar tan pequeño terminaría haciéndole mal a ella/ me quedare de pie /Maiko la jalo y termino sentada en sus piernas/

(Maiko) no aguantara… /ella estaba en sus piernas… podía seguir disfrutando del olor de ella/

(Ritsu) g-gracias… /por la cara que Mío tenia, sabia que no le había gustado mucho…/

(Mío) "esa maldita zorra" gracias / se limito a decir/

Azusa salió del edificio en que trabajaba… Yui la esperaba, no parecía muy feliz pero tampoco molesta

(Azusa) ¿cansada?... /Yui no respondió/ bueno vamos por la comida muero de hambre

(Yui) pensé que ya habías comido con Ricchan /dijo seria/

(Azusa) no… ella comería con Mío sempai… vamos no vas a enojarte por eso, ni que ella y yo hiciéramos algo malo, es nuestro trabajo además, Yui solo tiene ojos para Mío sempai y yo solo para Yui… ¿tanto cuesta entenderlo?

(Yui) no… estoy bien Azunya, no te preocupes, vamos a comer algo /le dio una sonrisa, no quería pelear con Azusa pero tenia celos y no podía detenerlos así que era mejor ocultarlo aunque sea por el momento/ no quiero pelear mas con Azusa… menos ahora que ya avanzamos un paso mas /observo a Azusa sonrojarse… una risita burlona salió de su boca/ Azunya… estas muy linda cuando te sonrojas /se paro frente a Azusa y en medio de la plaza la beso… la gente las veía raro pero no importaba/

Después buscaron un buen restaurante, comieron pasta y luego Yui pidió un postre muy grande para compartir, todo iba bien hasta que recibieron un invitado en la mesa que casualmente comía en le mismo restaurante

(Yoshima) "esto es divertido" ¡chicas!... /se sentó/ que bueno encontrarlas aquí… Yui chan

(Yui) Hirasawa para vos… estamos ocupadas /estaba molesta… ese idiota otra vez rodeando a Azusa/

(Yoshima) wau… la grabación de ayer estuvo genial… y el beso… increíble… no tengo palabras /aplaudió como si se tratara realmente de algo maravilloso… aunque para el lo era/ Yui y vos… tienen lo que nosotros los mortales llamamos química

(Yui) te besaste con Yui… disculpa se que es trabajo, yo estoy feliz que te haya ido bien y que sea un éxito /mierda… no estaba feliz quería matar a ese idiota por provocarla de esa manera y hacerla sentirse incomoda e insegura respecto a su novia y a su amiga/

(Yoshima) wau… que bueno que Yui chan no es tan celosa… si fuera yo estuviera que exploto… bueno quizá porque lo vi es que me exalto tanto… es que parecía magia /dijo mostrando un rostro de ensueño/

(Azusa) "¿Qué se supone que hace este idiota?... ¿quiere molestar a Yui?" solo actuamos ni que fuera gran cosa… deja de inventar tonterías /cortante/

(Yoshima) no son tonterías… la gente las empezara a ver de esa manera… ya no podrás salir con Yui chan así /refiriéndose como pareja/

(Azusa) no seas idiota que la gente entenderá que es actuación… ni Yui y yo nos gustamos

(Yoshima) ¡ah vamos!... Yui tiene lo suyo… lindas piernas un buen trasero, no muy grande y firme, una sonrisa encantadora y sus ojos… es como ver el sol en ellos, además su aspecto de chica rebelde es muy encantadora, y su boca es linda, además del olor que ella emana… es bastante fácil gustar de ella, ¿vas a decirme que te parece una mujer fea? /estaba orgullosos de lo que estaba logrando/

(Azusa) ¬/¬… claro que no creo que sea fea "solo espero que Yui no lo tome a mal"

(Yui) ¿Qué tan atractiva te parece? /estaba cayendo… aunque no quisiera estaba cayendo/

(Azusa) l-lo normal… digo, es una persona agradable, buena amiga, mas de lo que cualquiera imagina, y físicamente es muy atractiva, supongo que si no estuviera enamorada de Yui como lo estoy lo hubiese considerado quizás, eso si no existiera Mío sempai, la respeto demasiado para pensar en meterme entre ella y Yui… ahí esta tu respuesta ¿satisfecho? /estaba orgullosa de ella misma… observo el rostro de Yui suavizarse, sabia que ella no se consideraba lo suficiente buena para ella y de alguna manera sentía que tenia que darle seguridad/

(Yui) ¡Azunya!... decí ¡A! te mereces un cereza grande con chocolate /decía mientras se le acercaba con una en la boca, podía ver el rostro sonrojado de ella, pero igual siguió hasta besarla/ delicioso… en la boca de Azunya esta cereza sabe a cielo /dijo mientras la abrazaba/

(Yoshima) /sonreía aunque estaba furioso/ "esta cara de boba… esta resistiendo más de lo que imagine… y Azusa no ayuda mucho, ¿tiene que meterle la lengua hasta la garganta justo en mi cara?" me alegro por ustedes chicas /miro a una Yui sonriente por haber ganado aquella batalla/ hasta pronto Yui chan… esto solo empieza… ya saben el trabajo es pesado y lo que se viene mas /amenazo/

(Yui) aun así soportaremos… es el trabajo de Azunya así que la apoyare /estaba tan segura en ese momento/

(Yoshima) eso dicen todas las parejas de los famosos, pero bueno ya lo veremos con el pasar del tiempo… con permiso /se retiro/

Estaba furioso… no, furioso era poco estaba que ardía de coraje, Azusa había defendido a Yui y la había protegido de su provocación, aunque eso solo hacia que le gustara mas de lo que ya lo hacia, le encantaba esa manera tan inteligente y sutil de arreglar las cosas, definitivamente la quería como su mujer.

….

….

¿Qué tal estuvo?, bueno espero no vaya tan mal, gracias por pasarse, ya subí el otro cap.


	10. Chapter 10

Olaaa… acá el otro cap, bueno espero les guste a mi me gusto jijijiji… me gustan esas así, bueno a leer

….

….

**Solo un consejo por hoy**

En cierto vestuarios las tres estaban sentadas y desesperadas, Mío se le podía notar cansada y Ritsu se sentía un poco mal pero parecía estar mejor que Mío, en cuanto a Maiko, no se sabría decir ya que ni ella sabia si estaba bien o mal… admitía que disfrutaba estar así con Ritsu, pero la incomodidad de tener a Mío frente a ellas era tan molesta, mas tenerla a ella en sus piernas era increíble, poder sentir su olor, y saber que su cuello estaba justo detrás del cabello, mierda no sabia si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno, solo sabia que estaba muriendo de ganas por besarle el cuello

(Maiko) Akiyama san se durmió /comento al ver a Mío con sus ojos cerrados/

(Ritsu) si… es mejor así, que descanse ella es muy sensible con este tipo de cosas /rio burlona y suave/ ¿estas bien?... estoy algo pesada aunque no lo parezca

(Maiko) no pesa en lo absoluto, así que no se ilusione /dijo algo burlona sin cambiar la seriedad de su rostro/

(Ritsu) ¬3¬… he crecido un poco aunque no lo creas… /se puso de pie…/ ¿lo ves?

(Maiko) siéntese Ritsu san… /un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejías… ella llevaba aun el pantalón a medio abrir y como le quedaba ajustado no se bajaba ni un poco dejando al descubierto solo un poco de su pantis, lo cual era bastante agradable a sus ojos además de la blusa que al no ser muy tallada podía ver desde ahí parte de su abdomen y su piel lucia suave… se puso de pie… sorprendiendo a Ritsu y haciendo esta quedara apoyada de la pared mas cercana de aquél almacén tan pequeño/

(Mío) /abrió sus ojos noto que ninguna se fijo en eso, así que siguió fingiendo, cerro sus ojos, y se limito a escuchar, necesitaba saber como reaccionaria Ritsu, vamos aquella mujer era atractiva hasta para sus propios ojos, necesitaba saber que tan cercanas eran y que tan fiel le era Ritsu, la seguridad nunca fue una de sus virtudes/ "se que esto está mal… pero no puedo evitarlo necesito saberlo"

(Ritsu) /la mirada de aquella pelinegra era muy diferente, y la manera en que estaban era bastante comprometedora/ Maiko chan… ¿estas bien?

(Maiko) no… /acerco su rostro al de Ritsu… su nariz rozaba con la de ella/ lo juro… juro que quise evitarlo a toda costa, aun cuando yo… cuando quise fijarme en alguien mas… tuve muchas amantes y aun así yo pensaba en usted… /su respiración se volvía pesada… ahora su rostro estaba en el cuello de ella, su nariz acaricio su cuello, regreso arrastrando su nariz por la piel de Ritsu y quedo nuevamente su frente con la de ella/ yo estoy enamorada de usted como una adolescente de su primer novio, yo sueño con usted, yo me excito pensando en su cuerpo, yo sueño con tenerla en mi cama, con hacerla mía, perdóneme por favor por eso, yo lo menos que quiero es causarle problemas, pero no puedo evitarlo, muero de celos sin tener derecho a tenerlos, la envidia esta carcomiéndose mi alma, créame que quiero evitarlo pero no puedo /levanto con su índice apoyado en los demás, el rostro de la castaña, el cual lucia sonrojado y avergonzado además de tener una mirada culposa… se acerco para besarla sabia que ella no la rechazaría, ella estaba prácticamente congelada, realmente era tan tonta que no se había dado cuenta de algo tan obvio, la beso, no fue un beso profundo solo fue el toque de sus labios sobre los de ella, no era mucho quizás, pero era un pedazo de cielo, eran tan suaves y se podía sentir el sabor a piña de su brillo labial, lo que la hacia mas apetecible porque no era algo que esperaba de alguien tan descuidado como lo era ella/

(Ritsu) /eso era fuerte, lo peor era que no tenia como escapar de aquello, eso debía ser el infierno estar en una situación así, ¿eso era un triangulo amoroso?... / "¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué se hace en estos casos?" yo… yo no se que hacer o decir… perdón /apretó sus ojos con fuerzas… lo único que sabia era que quería desaparecer de ese lugar en ese preciso momento/

(Maiko) no tiene que hacer nada… yo tampoco debí decir nada /dijo al ver una reacción tan infantil de parte de Ritsu, como si la fuese a regañar por no corresponder/

(Ritsu) /abrió sus ojos y bajo su mirada/ no digas eso… no podías seguir ahogándote con eso, perdóname yo tampoco te la hice fácil, supongo que me tome demasiadas confianzas con vos… pero bueno tratare de /interrumpida/

(Maiko) no cambie conmigo por favor… disfruto de lo que usted es… yo solo no pude contenerme y lo dije pero se que no me corresponde /le abrazo/ solo olvide lo que dije y lo que hice /suplico/

(Mío) /gimoteo para que ellas se dieran cuenta que despertaría/ ¿Qué pasa?

(Ritsu) no pasa nada… ¿te sentís mejor? /pregunto lo mas normal que sus nervios se lo permitía/

(Maiko) /empezó a empujar la puerta para salir… luego la golpeo tan fuerte como pudo hasta lograr abrirla/ ya podemos irnos /camino y solo levantó sus pies cuando paso por Mío/

(Mío) ¿y a ella que le pasa? /dijo como si no lo supiera/

(Ritsu) el encierro tampoco le hace bien… es todo /dijo algo desanimada/ es mejor que salgamos de aquí

(Mío)uhm

Ambas llegaron al auto de Mío, quien se dio cuenta que Ritsu iba demasiado callada y ella no es de ese tipo de personas, aunque sabia porque, eso le molestaba, que ella pensara en los sentimientos de otra persona que no fuera ella, podía sonar egoísta, mas bien era egoísta pero no podía dejar de sentirse de esa manera respecto a esa tipa que desde un principio noto ese cariño demasiado grande por Ritsu, en cuanto a la castaña solamente miraba por al ventana y pensaba en aquello que había ocurrido, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, el auto se detuvo

(Mío) ¿estás bien? /pregunto esperando ver la reacción de la castaña/

(Ritsu) uhm /asintió/ ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? /puso atención a lo que había fuera, un enorme anuncio de Motel/ ¿un motel?... vamos Mío… si solo pensarlo te avergüenza, déjate de bromas /dijo de mala gana/

(Mío) ¿no queres?... ¿Por qué? /eso empezaba a molestarle, el hecho que le haya afectado tanto lo que recién había sucedido/

(Ritsu) no quiero que estés incomoda es todo /dijo sin mucho animo/ ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa? Por favor

(Mío) ¿ya no te gusto? "¿será que se ilusiono con ella?… ella es mas bonita y mas elegante, además de trabajar juntas"

(Ritsu) /observo a Mío, parecía triste, enojada y confundida/ bien vamos… pero luego no te arrepientas que será aun mas vergonzoso /rio burlona/

(Mío) n-no te burles… claro que podre, ya estoy grande /Ritsu la miraba y parecía no creer nada de lo que la pelinegra le decía/ n-no me mires así

(Ritsu) estas mas roja… y con solo pensar en que entraremos ahí y ahora que entremos, no te vayas a echar par atrás /se bajo del auto/ vamos

(Mío) /estaba temblorosa… la castaña tenia razón, ¿en realidad podría hacerlo?, pero esa pequeña necesidad de recordarle que lugar era el que ella ocupaba en la vida de la castaña, se bajo del auto, camino rápido y tomo la mano de Ritsu quien caminaba un poco mas adelantada/

(Ritsu) /llegaron a la recepción, sabia que ella no podría hacer mas que entrar en aquel lugar así que se dirigió hacia el hombre que atendía para pedir una habitación/ buenas u… /interrumpida/

(Mío) ¡una habitación por favor! /dijo casi gritando y con la cara totalmente colorada/

(encargado) claro… toma /le dio una llave y las ignoro/

(Ritsu) /iba riéndose mientras caminaban/ wau… que valiente /bromeo/

(Mío) n-no te burles /sonrojada y apretando la llave de la habitación/ l-la 21… habitación 21

(Ritsu) bien

Caminaron y subieron hasta llegar a la habitación… Mío se adelanto para poder abrir, la habitación no era muy lujosa pero era muy bonita, paredes en rosa pastel y muy suave, la cama estaba en el centro y una lámpara sobre un buró las cortinas blancas y un televisor y un estéreo, Mío entro y se sentó en la cama, Ritsu le siguió pero fue a revisar la habitación completa, incluyendo el cuarto de baño, luego camino hacia donde estaba Mío mientras quitaba su camiseta y quedaba en sostén, desabotono y quito su pantalón se sentó sobre las piernas de Mío… luego la empujo para que ella quedara acostada, la pelinegra agarro de las piernas a Ritsu… observo su rostro se torno serio

(Ritsu) ¿escuchaste lo que Maiko chan dijo? /Mío estaba actuando raro, ella era demasiado vergonzosa para atreveré a ir a un motel a no ser un caso extremo que su inseguridad se lo permitiera/

(Mío) ¿Q-que dijo? /observo a Ritsu sonreír/

(Ritsu) nada… /bajo su rostro para besar a Mío… luego se acostó a sobre ella y su cabeza quedaba apoyada en el hombro derecho de Mío/ Mío… ¿puedo pedirte un consejo? P-para ayudar a una amiga /dijo suave y un poco sonrojada por su petición/

(Mío) uhm /asintió/ "¿una amiga? ¿desde cuando tiene tantas amigas intimas? ¿en serio creerá que le creo que es sobre una amiga y no de ella?"

(Ritsu) esta amiga mía t-tiene pareja… y la ama muchísimo podría decirse que la ama con locura y mucha pasión… mi amiga admira y quiere mucho a otra persona… podría decirse que es una de las personas que mas admira en su vida, pero esta persona a la que admira le confeso su amor por mi amiga… mi amiga no esta enamorada de ella pero trabajan juntas y sabe que cada vez que besa o abraza a su pareja esta persona a la que tanto admira y quiere, sufre… /empezó contándole el problema/

(Mío) cuando esa persona se le declaro ¿tu amiga empezó a verla diferente a esa persona? /curiosa/

(Ritsu) un poco

(Mío) ¿le gusta? ¿le parece atractiva? /indagando/

(Ritsu) le agrada… y ni siendo ciego podrías negar su atractivo, realmente es hermosa y muy buena persona... y por eso no quiere que sufra por su causa, la quiere mucho, pero sabe que si evita contacto con su pareja en frente de ella, su pareja sufrirá porque creerá que no la quiere mas ¿Qué debe hacer ella para no lastimar a ninguna? /pidió su consejo/

(Mío) no puede hacer nada… tiene que escoger a quien lastimara, porque siempre una saldrá lastimada, y tiene que escoger a la persona que ama sobre la que admira /dijo muy convencida y segura de su respuesta/

(Ritsu) eso se escucha cruel /sin cambiar de posición alguna/

(Mío) lo es… pero así son las cosas… aunque creo que si escoge lastimar a su pareja, sufrirá mas que si lastima a la otra /aconsejo nuevamente/

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué? /eso era confuso/

(Mío) porque su pareja que la ama… ya sabe lo que es tenerla, por lo que no tenerla y ser ignorada y evitada por la persona que ama, será mucho más amargo al volver al tiempo cuando no la tenia… porque sabrá lo que es vivir sin el amor de su vida… mientras que la otra chica no puede extrañar algo que nunca tuvo, por lo que le dolerá menos, quizás un poco mas de lo que le dolía mientras no se le confesaba a tu amiga, pero definitivamente sufrirá menos /explico/

(Ritsu) supongo que tenes razón… aun así es una decisión difícil… porque siempre trabajaran juntas /suspiro/

(Mío) la vida es así Ritsu… a veces hacemos cosas que jamás imaginaríamos hacer, todo por defender a quienes amamos… /acaricio el cabello de Ritsu/ "como yo en este momento"

(Ritsu) Mío… ¿te importaría si solo dormimos? /esperaba que Mío no se enojara por no querer mas que dormir/

(Mío) claro que no tonta /le gustaba esa parte de Ritsu… la manera insegura en que preguntaba algo que le beneficiaria solo a ella/ acuéstate en la cama /arropo a Ritsu y se metió con ella en la misma…/

(Ritsu) gracias Mío, buenas noches /pensaba en lo que había pasado y en lo que Mío le había dicho… hasta quedarse dormida/

(Mío) /beso la mejía de Ritsu/ "espero escojas hacerla sufrir a ella y no a mi… en serio entiendo a Maiko san, pero Ritsu es mía, no puede venir y querer arrebatármela" /se quedo dormida/

….

…

Ahí ta, espero su review contándome que les parecieron los caps, gracias


	11. Chapter 11

Olaaaaa, años después lo siento, pero estaba muy enferma y estos mokos no me dejan escribir, pero acá estoy había hecho varios caps pero aun no me convencen los demás, así que solo dejare este, bueno a leer mi cuento fracturado

….

…

**El comienzo**

Le encantaba su espalda bronceada, su cabello castaño y largo, ansiaba que despertara para poder ver el ámbar de sus ojos, pero como era una perezosa parecía que no podía darse el lujo de verla a no se que la despertara y ahora estaba en un dilema enorme, quería despertarla con besos en su espalda pero no podría ser lo primero que sus ojos ven al despertar, pero se dejo seducir por aquel hermoso camino que va de su espalda baja hacia su cuello, beso y entre besos llego a al cuello de la chica, beso su mejía y la perezosa se hacia de rogar, cuando llego a su boca la ambarina le agarro para pasarla frente a ella y poder abrazarla, la pelinegra de ojos marrones disfrutaba de aquella sonrisa traviesa y dulce en la boca de Yui y rogaba por mirar ya sus ojos abriéndose de par en par por primera vez en el día

(Azusa) ¿vas a hacerme sufrir más? /dijo con tono gruñón y juguetón/

(Yui) solo un poquito mas, Azunya se ve linda cuando esta impaciente, aunque seria se oye linda /rio traviesa y niñona/

(Azusa) no es justo ¬3¬… /se acerco a besar a Yui en el cuello, mientras enredaba sus piernas entre las de la ambarina/

(Yui) es muy justo Azunya, siempre te aprovechas de mi inocencia /abrió sus ojos y observo a una Azunya colorada, y rio/ lo ves, solo tenias que esperar un poco

(Azusa) boba, buenos días /había caído directo en el juego de su infantil novia, quien había logrado avergonzarla diciéndole ese tipo de cosas, pero no importaba lograr ver sus ojos brillantes y un poco soñolientos acompañados de esa sonrisa perezosa, lo valía todo/ ¿estas segura que no pasa nada con que este aquí?

(Yui) Azunya ya no lo niegues ¿Cómo que no pasa nada?, si paso de todo /rio de nuevo/

(Azusa) uhm /gruño niñona/ no me refiero a eso, deja de bromear /decía metiéndose en el pecho de Yui/ ya sabes, a que este en tu dormitorio

(Yui) no te preocupes Azunya, no hay problema, les dije a las chicas que mi novia, la gatita salvaje vendría a aprovecharse de mi

(Azusa) ¡ehhhh! 0/0 /decía avergonzada, conociendo a Yui sabría que eso fue exactamente lo que había dicho/ n-n-no debes contarles todo lo que hacemos Yui, es privado

(Yui) ¿uhm? ¿Por qué no?... quiero que todos sepan que Azunya me hace realmente… /interrumpida, el celular de Azusa destruyo la burbuja rosa de la mañana/ "feliz" /pensó decepcionada, Azusa realmente estaba muy ocupada y tenían poco tiempo para verse/

(Azusa) ¿hoy? ¿a que horas? pero es mi día libre, se supone que… bien estaré ahí en una hora /colgó el teléfono/ ¡idiotas! /estaba enojada, ese día era solo para pasar con Yui y justamente tenían que quitárselo, ese Yoshima estaba pasándose de listo/ Yui /dijo culposa y la miro de la misma manera/

(Yui) esta bien Azunya… no te preocupes, se que es tu trabajo /sonrió lo mas amable que pudo, pero lo sabia él lo hizo a propósito/ no te preocupes, nos veremos en la noche

(Azusa) vamos fuera de Tokio, vamos a grabar fuera de Tokio /se oculto bajo la sabana esperando que Yui reventara de celos y rabia como lo hacia normalmente cuando tenia esas sorpresas de mal gusto, pero no escucho nada bajo la sabana y loro ver a una Yui sonriente frente a ella/

(Yui) esta bien Azunya, no te preocupes por eso, yo estaré esperándote ansiosa /sonreía amable, Azusa estaba asustada de cómo reaccionaria, y lo menos que quería era que la pelinegra le temiera, solo quería que la amara tanto como ella la amaba a la de los ojos marron/ todo esta bien Azunya, yo te amo mucho y te esperare todo lo que sea necesario "ese bastardo, ese imbécil, terminaré matándolo si lo veo, pero ver esa sonrisa en Azunya vale todo en este mundo" te amo/se acerco para besarla/

….

…

Mío dormía muy cómoda, las sabanas estaban calientitas… pero alguien irrumpió su dulces sueño, esa voz que tanto amaba, pero que también lograba desesperarla y enfurecerla de inmediato

(Ritsu) ¿Cuánto más piensas dormir? ¡Mío! ¡Mío! /movía a la pelinegra/

(Mío) /le jalo y le abrazo/ cállate y déjame dormir/decía mientras aspiraba el cabello recién lavado de Ritsu, y su crema que tenia un olor único al mezclarse con el olor personal de la castaña/

(Ritsu) ¡Mío!... vengo a hacerte una propuesta indecente /rio traviesa/ ¡despierta! /decía moviendo a Mío que no quería levantarse aun, mordió el seno de Mío, lo mordió suave y luego sintió un pequeño golpe en su cabeza/ ¡hey! ¡duele!

(Mío) ¬/¬ ¿indecente? ¿q-que tan indecente? /dijo un poco avergonzada/

(Ritsu) /rio picara al verla sonrojada/ así que tu mente pervertida pasa pensando en maneras de abusar de mi /mordió suavemente el seno derecho de Mío de nuevo/

(Mío) deja morderme ahí, ¿Qué propuesta? "¿y si me hace la propuesta? ¿y si me pide vivir juntas?" /se sentó inmediato, haciendo que la castaña se levantara también/

(Ritsu) tengo que ir a grabar fuera de Tokio, vení conmigo /sonrió/

(Mío) ¿era eso? /se acostó de nuevo/ "Ritsu tonta"/se quedo acostada un buen rato asimilando luego lo que la chica había dicho, y se sentó de nuevo/ ¡ehhhh! ¡¿fuera de Tokio?... ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿con quien? ¿en donde estarás?

(Ritsu) ¬_¬… ¿acaso no estas escuchándome? Quiero que me acompañes, que vengas conmigo /dijo recordándole la invitación que le había hecho recién/

(Mío) pero… tengo clases /indico/

(Ritsu) enférmate, manda alguna nota de enfermedad /sonrió y estiro su mano con su pulgar derecho/ ya esta solucionado, ahora solo falta que aceptes venir conmigo

(Mío) a todo esto, ¿Cómo entraste?

(Ritsu) por la ventana, quería despertar a la bella durmiente, pero duerme como una roca /rio/

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!

(Ritsu) mentiras, quería verte dormir, pero luego me desespere con tanto silencio, y me provoco oír tu voz, y pensé que si me iba de Tokio sin vos, no podría escucharte, ni verte, ni besarte por una semana, así que vine a proponerte que viajes conmigo /sonrió y luego se tiro sobre Mío/ ¡te tengo! /la abrazo e hizo que se acostara sobre la cama/

(Mío) /abrazo a la castaña/ ¿y soy yo la que abusa?

(Ritsu) ¬_¬… ¿en serio? No me hagas recordártelo /beso el cuello de Mío era tan suave y estaba tan calientito/ ¿te parecería una sesión matutina de cosas pervertida? /sintió un pequeño golpe en su cabeza/ ¡ay!... te acusare por violencia domestica /rio/

Mío tenia la dirección del lugar donde estaría Ritsu, fue a la universidad entrego un nota de enfermedad aunque nunca lo había hecho, por lo que estaba muy nerviosa pero se sorprendió cuando se la aceptaron sin problema, iba para su casa a recoger su maleta, recordó que Yui entrenaba a esa hora en la pista de atletismo, fue a verla espero que terminara y luego fue hablar con ella

(Mío) ¡Yui! ¡¿vas a ir también? /pregunto ansiosa así se iban juntas/

(Yui) ¿adonde? /mientras secaba su sudor/

(Mío) "que genial se ve Yui" /pensó al verla tan diferente/ bueno, Ritsu dijo que grabarían fuera de Tokio y llego a hacerme la propuesta "me quede esperando la parte indecente" /su rostro ardió/

(Yui) ¿estas bien Mío chan? Tu cara esta roja /dijo al verla sonrojada/

(Mío) e-estoy bien… bueno Ritsu dijo que podría ir, así que pensé que irías también

(Yui) /se quedo pensando un rato/ "pero Azunya no me invito, pero si me quedo le doy el gusto a ese Yoshima de pasar tiempo con Azusa" ¡Mío chan sos muy inteligente! ¡le daré una sorpresa a Azunya! ¿nos vamos juntas? Es que no se donde será eso

(Mío) esta bien te espero

Azusa estaba furiosa, su día libre, el día que pasaría con Yui sin que nadie las molestara, pero iba sentada al lado de Ritsu, no es que fuera mala compañía pero en ese momento solo quería estar con la persona que mas amaba

(Yoshima) ¿vas a seguir enojada aun? /mirando el retrovisor/

(Azusa) estoy tratando de ignorarte

(Yoshima) no deberías /dijo en tono burlón/

(Maiko) discúlpennos chicas, pero trabajo es trabajo

(Ritsu) no hay problema

(Azusa) ¿Cómo podes estar tan campante y decir que no hay problema?

(Ritsu) porque le dije a Mío que nos alcanzara, en algún momento tenemos que descansar así que la invite /rio con aire de superioridad por su gran idea/

(Maiko) "la invito eso es molesto" /movió el espejo que estaba de su lado de la ventana, era mejor así, verse y que la vieran de esa manera era indignante/

(Ritsu) /observo a Maiko mover el espejo y apretar su puño, lo que le hizo sentir culpable/ lo siento /dijo suave/

(Maiko) no se preocupe

(Yoshima) claro que debería sentirse culpable, la queres y estarte restregando en la cara que su novia viene es de mal gusto /dijo sin problema alguno, para hacer sentir mal a la castaña/

(Ritsu) ya me disculpe

(Maiko) no tiene porque disculparse

(Yoshima) ese siempre ha sido tu problema, ser demasiado considerada, Reiko no era así /llamo la atención a su hermana/

(Maiko) yo no soy ella, ni quiero serlo, es una maldición para mi compartir con ella este cuerpo

(Yoshima) agradece que aun no se fue y esta con nosotros, ella siempre nos saca de problemas

(Maiko) nos mete en problemas, deja de idolatrarla /Yoshima era tan molesto cuando hablaban de ella/

(Yoshima) ella nos saco de esa porquería de vida que teníamos, aun así te quejas, ah, hay que ver lo estúpida que podes ser /reclamo a su hermana/

(Azusa) basta de tratar a la gente de esa manera, en realidad es molesto la manera en que tratas a la gente, que manía de jugar con las personas /le enojaba que tratara a las personas como si no valieran nada/

(Yoshima) no te enojes, te hecho un favor /llegaron a una casa de campo/

(Maiko) ¿Por qué estamos acá? Se supone que el hotel /interrumpida/

(Yoshima) bueno, es mejor quedarnos acá, les dije a los de producción que se podían quedar acá, vamos chicas /bajo del auto y fue por las maletas, su hermana le siguió/ no vengas con reclamos /hablaban suave para que las chicas no le escucharan/

(Maiko) lo hiciste a propósito, estoy segura de ello, estas haciendo esto demasiado grande y ¿Por qué justo teníamos que venir acá?

(Yoshima) porque lo único que tenemos que es nuestro, además ya es hora que vayas dejando ese miedo que le tenes a esta casa, solo estamos los cuatro

(Maiko) ¡sos un maldito perro! /molesta/

(Yoshima) ¿acaso no es lo que somos? No te compliques la vida /agarro las maletas y fue hacia la casa/ vamos chicas

(Azusa) /termino de bajarse del auto junto con Ritsu agarraron su maleta y entraron a la casa/ es inmensa

(Maiko) demasiado para mi gusto /hablaba suave mientras se adentraba en la casa/ esto es una mierda /suspiro/

La casa era muy grande y lucia bastante lúgubre colores opacos le adornaban y muebles bastante anticuados, pero estaba todo en perfecto estado y muy limpio y la perfección de aquel lugar hacia temer del mismo, fueron al segundo nivel un pasillo enorme estaba frente a sus ojos, luces en amarillo iluminaban el pasillo, Yoshima salió de uno de los cuartos, casi del fondo

(Yoshima) bueno chicas, la tercera habitación será la tuya Azusa, la quinta la tuya Ricchan y bueno nee chan ya sabes cual es la tuya /repartió las habitaciones/

(Maiko) dormiré en la cuarta

(Yoshima) no empieces, sabes cual es tu lugar /dijo amable lo más que podía, su hermana si podía ser muy insoportable/

(Maiko) dije que me quedo en la cuarta habitación /dijo muy molesta y se adentro en la habitación mencionada/

(Ritsu) /tomo su maleta/ eh… bueno… tomare una ducha entonces

Cada quien fue para su habitación asignada, después de un momento Azusa fue a la de Ritsu, la habitación era bastante grande al igual que la suya

(Azusa) Ritsu… ¿estas en la ducha? /se acerco al cuarto de baño, no había nadie, busco por la habitación no había nadie, se sentó en la cama/ ¿Dónde estará? /sintió como alguien le tomo del tobillo lo que la hizo gritar y saltar del susto y luego escucho las risadas de Ritsu/ ¡ahhhh!

(Ritsu) si vieras tu cara /reía sin parar/ e-estas… Jajaja… estas pálida

(Azusa) ¬_¬… no le veo la gracia, me preocupe

(Ritsu) lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo; hey, estoy tratando de comunicarme con Mío pero no lo he logrado /buscando red con celular/

(Azusa) igual yo con Yui, pero tampoco he tenido suerte, tal vez si vamos afuera logremos hacer una llamada ¿vamos?

(Ritsu) vamos

…..

Esta aburridon pero bueno, recién comienza todo así que no se desanimen, bueno ya me pondré al día y ya vuelvo a lo habitual, ya estoy mejor ya se fueron los dolores de cabeza y cuerpo, bueno hasta la otra nos leemos


	12. Chapter 12

Lo sé, me tarde un mundo, pero no quedaba satisfecha con lo que escribía y no me causaba emoción, así que después de varios caps fracturados, aquí esta el otro cap, espero no este tan malo, y si es algo confuso, pero se me ocurrió así, y me gusto la idea, bueno gracias por si alguien se pasa

…

**Alguien logro llegar más lejos**

Era imposible acercarse, estaba lleno, la gente empujaba y jaloneaba con tal de estar cerca de ellos, la banda Blue garden era muy famosa ahora, eran la gran sensación, sobre todo la guitarrista y la segunda vocalista de la banda que era la mas popular junto con el otro vocalista, era la firma de autógrafo del segundo disco.

(Ritsu) está lleno /mirando desde la habitación de espera/

(Azusa) solo ignóralos, son tan molestos, se creen que por ellos estamos donde estamos, pero realmente esto es el fruto de nuestro esfuerzo /desganada/

(Ritsu) jejeje, cálmate, sin ellos tampoco nos fuera tan bien, al final ellos nos compran nuestra música

(Azusa) es su deber

(Ritsu) amargada /dijo abrazando a la chica, quien tenia una cara de pocos amigos/

(Azusa) alcahueta /empujaba a la castaña, la puerta se abrió y Yoshima entro/

(Yoshima) regrese

(Azusa) tardaste, la firma comenzara inmediatamente

(Yoshima) lo sé, no te molestes /le beso/

(Azusa) vamos /se sentía irritada, últimamente se sentía más irritada de lo normal, y la enorme presión en el pecho era asfixiante, camino hacia la salida de la habitación donde esperaban, Yoshima empezó a seguirla/ voy a tomar aire fresco ¿puedo?

(Yoshima) c-claro /dijo después de detenerse y dejar de seguirla/

Azusa camino por el hotel y bajo por las escaleras de emergencia, se quedo y se sentó en alguno de los tantos escalones que habían, sabia que algo le faltaba, no sabia que, desde hace un año que sentía un vacio enorme, desde hace un año que sentía que todo aquello que tenia con Yoshima era tan falso como que la vacas volaban, escuchaba ruidos, mas bien unos sollozos, bajo un poco más siguiendo el sonido de donde provenían, vio a una chica bastante alta comparada con ella misma, la chica estaba recostada en sus rodillas y se le escuchaba llorar y podías ver su espalda moverse agitada por causa del llanto, normalmente no le importaría ni un poco lo que le pasara, pero el solo hecho de pensar en abandonarla mientras ella lloraba le hacia sentirse culpable como si fuera la culpable de ese llanto, era bastante desesperante sentir esa opresión al escucharla llorar, puso su mano en el hombro de la chica

(Azusa) ¡hey! ¿te pasa algo? /la chica volvió a verla, estaba idiotizada, esa chica era linda y aunque sus lagrimas no le causaban gracia alguna, le hacían ver tan frágil y tan desprotegida, pero Azusa solo podía llegar a una conclusión, ella era bastante orgullosa, si estaba llorando acá en este lugar tan solo es porque no quería que nadie la viera, pero era mucho mas agradable la primera impresión en comparación a la lógica y real impresión/ ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?

(¿?) Yui /empezó a llorar con mas fuerzas y abrazo a la chica de ojos chocolatosos/

(Azusa) tsk… "¿para que pregunte? Va llenarme de mocos" /algo molesta/

(Yui) Azunya /lloraba/ ya no aguanto mas

(Azusa) ¿te duele algo? /se quedo un rato callada, luego cayo a cuenta de la manera en que la ambarina le había llamado/ ¿Azunya? esos es de muy mal gusto

(Yui) ¡¿eh? /dijo un poco alterada y luego sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas y su rostro se volvió mas infantil y llorón/

(Azusa) c-cálmate, Azunya es lindo /dijo como táctica para calmarla/

(Yui) ¡¿en serio? /dijo más animada y con una sonrisa/

(Azusa) si gustas vamos por agua /le dio un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas/

(Yui) /limpio su nariz con el pañuelo que le dio Azusa/ gracias ¡Azunya! /abrazando a la chica/

(Azusa) ¿podrías…? /sintió una enorme calidez en ese abrazo, era simple y a la vez demasiado llamativo pero cálido, aunque aceptar eso era bastante molesto, que alguien tan inferior a ella pudiera brindarle ese sentimiento cálido, empujo a la chica/ dejémoslo hasta aquí

(Yui) ¿eh? /suspiro/ bien, estaré en tu próximo concierto, saluda a Ricchan de mi parte, dile que Mío chan no deja de pensar en ella

(Azusa) ¿Ricchan? ¿de donde conoces a Ritsu? ¿Quién es esa Mío chan? ¿Por qué razón piensa en Ritsu? Bueno, no debería pensar tanto en ella, ya que Ritsu tiene en quien pensar /dijo de mala cara/

(Yui) ¿te molesta eso? ¿Qué Ricchan tenga en quien pensar?

(Azusa) no es algo que te importe

(Yui) claro que me importa, porque Ricchan es de Mío chan y no se vale que la quieras para vos /celosa/

(Azusa) estas confundiendo las cosas, Ritsu es mi mejor amiga, además no se me pasaría por la cabeza meterme en problemas por causa de ella, bueno nos vemos /dijo volteando para irse, pero la chica jalo su blusa/

(Yui) ¡eh!… ¿me das tu autógrafo? /dijo con un leve sonrojo/

(Azusa) tsk… bien /saco un pluma de su bolsillo y firmo la blusa blanca de Yui/

Mío buscaba a Yui, estaba desesperada la perdió en medio de la multitud, saco su teléfono y le marco a Mugi

(Mío) no la encuentro, ¡perdí a Yui! /se adentro al hotel y empezó a buscar en los baños, llego al ultimo tocador del primer nivel del hotel, abrió la puerta reviso el tocador y cada uno de los baños, pero faltaba uno que era el que estaba ocupado, miro por bajo efectivamente los zapatos que veía le eran familiar, eran los de Yui, tenia que ser ella, la puerta por fin se abrió/ ¡estaba preocupada por vos las chicas tam…! ¿Ritsu?

(Ritsu) ¡ola! Lo siento, esperabas a alguien mas y estaba yo, jejeje, es que el tocador del primer nivel es mucho mejor, el jabón para lavarse tiene un olor muy agradable, se me hace familiar, solo que no recuerdo de donde, pero me da la sensación de estar en casa cuando eso pasa, bueno nos vemos tengo una firma de autógrafo, ¿estabas aquí por eso?

(Mío) no, no es mi tipo de música, sin ofender /dijo a la castaña/

(Ritsu) no te preocupes, ¿Cuál es tu tipo de música?

(Mío) ¿te gustaría oír? /empezó a sacar su reproductor/

(Ritsu) ahora no, pero si gustas podríamos vernos luego, ¿no sos algún fotógrafo en busca de alguna información cierto? /Observo a la chica reírse/

(Mío) nop… buscaba a mi amiga, a ella le gusta mucho la música de ustedes, así que la acompañe, gusta mucho de Azusa

(Ritsu) en serio, Jajaja, Azusa siempre fue la mas popular, supongo que su carita linda la hace parecer tan buena y encantadora, pero es tan amargada, bueno no le digas que te lo dije, si no, no me dará su postre de la cena /la oji gris volvió a reírse/ desde hace un rato, siento que todo lo que digo es un chiste

(Mío) no es eso, disculpa, es que me recordaste a alguien, a esa persona especial

(Ritsu) ¿con que un chico? /dijo dándole un toque con su codo a Mío/ seguro es un galán si se parece a mi

(Mío) es una chica, y si es bastante atractiva, un poco descuidada es, es una niña un poco rebelde, pero en el fondo es muy gentil, es muy tierna y lucha contra viento y marea por no parecerlo, ama fingir la tonta, aunque normalmente lo hace para hacerme sentir mejor, suelo causarle muchos problemas, ella siempre cuida de mi y yo no fui capaz de cuidarla /sus ojos se volvían mas aguados por causa de las lagrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejías, la chica que tenia en frente le abrazo, sus brazos rodearon su cuello y luego al chica le guio a su cuello para poder abrazarla y consolarla, se encorvo un poco para facilitarlo pero sobre todo para disfrutar de esos brazos que no la abrazaban por mas de un año/ gracias, disculpa por molestarte /limpiando sus lagrimas/

(Ritsu) no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a consolar, Azusa aunque sea una amargada llora mucho cuando no esta Yoshima, lo quiere lo sé, pero lo odia mas de lo que lo quiere, definitivamente las mujeres somos bastante complicadas ¿no te lo parece?

(Mío) /rio/

(Ritsu) jejeje, que bueno ya pareces sentirte mejor, bueno me voy, ahora si tengo que irme

(Mío) eh… ¿n-nos volveremos a ver? /dijo bastante preocupada de perder esa oportunidad/

(Ritsu) claro ¿Por qué no? Además estoy pendiente de escuchar tu música /saco una lapicera/ anota acá tu numero y tu email, así podremos hablar y luego oiremos tu música, bueno me voy /iba rápido para su lugar, antes de salir del tocador miro a Mío/ no llores mas, las chicas se ven mejor sonriendo, y seguro tu niña aun te espera y disfruta de cuidarte, así que no te preocupes mas, solo sonríe, bueno me voy, por que a mi tambien me esperan /dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa/

(Mío) hasta luego /su corazón estaba aliviado un poco, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, había sido dedicada a ella/

Ritsu y Azusa estaban de nuevo frente a la puerta de la habitación donde esperaban, ambas se miraron y rieron cómplices ¿de que? Ninguna lo sabe, solo saben lo que sienten en ese momento y les parece gracioso encontrarse de alguna manera infraganti, entraron a la habitación, y ahí estaba Yoshima furioso por que habían tardado

(Yoshima) ¡¿Dónde carajos estaban? /grito muy molesto/

(Maiko) ¡basta! No fastidies ¡carajos! ¡no les grites! Déjalas, tambien tienen una vida, y bueno lo importante es que están aquí

(Yoshima) claro ¡ahora soy el malo que las fastidia! /molesto/

(Maiko) no me refiero a eso, digo, las chicas necesitan espacio a veces

(Ritsu) ya discúlpanos, solo fuimos a tomar un poco de aire, es todo, no pelees con tu hermana, Azusa y yo nos sentimos un poco estresadas, pero estamos listas ¡vamos! ¡Démosle una paliza a esa firma de autógrafo! /dijo bastante animada/

(Azusa) /asintió/ "¿será que llega? Bueno no creo, ya firme su camisa, seguro ya esta en su casa presumiéndola a sus amigas, no puedo quitarme su cara de boba, muy linda" /sonrió por lo que pensaba/

(Yoshima) /observo aquella sonrisa que salió de la nada/ ¿Qué te pasa?

(Azusa) recordaba algo del ultimo concierto, es todo, vamos a esa firma /seria/

Llegaron al lugar donde seria la firma de autógrafos, habían afiches de la banda y chicos y chicas gritando por los integrantes de la banda, quienes se sentaron y empezaron la firma de autógrafos, después de una hora y media ya estaban fastidiados pero Azusa era la más molesta de todas, estaba desesperada

(Azusa) "solo quiero que esto acabe" /observo un malvavisco frente a ella, levanto su rostro y vio a la llorona de hace unas horas/ ¡¿vos?

(Yui) ¡A! toma, abre la boca /para que comiera el dulce/

(Azusa) /abrió su boca y comió el malvavisco que la chica le daba, por alguna razón sabia cielo/

(Yui) sabe mejor en estos momentos de desesperación

(Azusa) ¡por supuesto que sabe mejor! /dijo aniñada/

(Yui) bueno ahora si ya me voy, te dejo el paquete entero para que comas cuando te desesperes, ya me voy /sonriente/

(Azusa) ¿tu autógrafo? /pregunto recordándole si quería que le diera su autógrafo de nuevo/

(Yui) Azunya /dijo algo vergonzosa/ pero si aun no soy famosa

(Azusa) ¿eh?

(Yui) pero bien te lo daré, puede que luego sea muy difícil encontrar un autógrafo para mi Azunya, y por ser el tuyo le pegare una pegatina son muy Kawaii /tomo el lapicero de la mano de Azusa y firmo el poster de la banda de Azusa por atrás y luego pego unas calcomanías y escribió al final HTT/

(Azusa) /sintió un golpe enorme en el pecho cuando leyó HTT, luego vio caer unas gotas de agua sobre su poster autografiado, levanto su rostro la cara de boba mas bella de la historia estaba llorando de nuevo, aunque en su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa/ n-no llores

(Yui) n-no estoy llorando, es sudor /dijo limpiando _el sudor _que salía de sus ojos/

(Azusa) /sonrió/ bien, no sudes demasiado /limpio con su índice el sudor de la chica/ anda a tu casa y descansa, y gracias por el autógrafo lo guardare con cariño

(Yui) uhm /asintió/ hasta luego Azunya, nos veremos para la próxima

(Azusa) "quédate" /su mente suplicaba que ella se quedara un poquito mas/ ten mucho cuidado en el camino "quédate un poco mas, déjame verte mas"

(Yui) voy a celebrar que mi Azunya sigue siendo la misma, celebrare en Sweet Sweet, es nueva esa pastelería pero tiene el mejor pastel de fresas así que iré por uno de esos, hasta luego Azunya, nos veremos la próxima

(Azusa) hasta la próxima /dijo ya vencida y con una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad, le parecía tan graciosa esa chica, tenia algo que la hacia sentir viva pero a la vez le hacia sentir tan melancólica, casi parecido a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Ritsu solo que la calidez y aquella sensación desconocida que provocaba que su corazón latiera a mil por horas no lo sentía con Ritsu y si con esta llorona tan infantil/

La firma había acabado, todos estaban exhaustos, pero siempre había alguien con más energía, observaba a Azusa perdida en sus pensamientos, además de sentir enorme curiosidad por saber de aquella chica con la que Azusa mantuvo una conversación

(Ritsu) Azusa /tiro un papelito para despertarla de sus pensamientos/

(Azusa) /sintió el golpecito del papelito/ Ritsu, te he dicho que no hagas eso

(Ritsu) bueno, pero estabas tan perdida en tus pensamientos que tenia que despertarte de alguna manera, ¿estarás pensando algo pervertido? /burlona/

(Azusa) ¡Ritsu! ¿Cómo si pudiera hacerlo?

(Ritsu) son bromas, por cierto ¿Quién era esa chica? Hablaste mucho con ella

(Azusa) una molestia nada mas

(Ritsu) para ser una molestia hablaste mucho con ella, por cierto estos que te dejo son suavecitos y saben bien

(Azusa) /observo a Ritsu comer sus malvaviscos que le había dejado aquella chica, se los arrebato furiosa/ ¡déjalos! ¡son míos! /molesta, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer/ discúlpame

(Ritsu) tranquila, discúlpame a mi, no sabia que eran importantes /sonrió/ que bueno saber que hay alguien que hace agitar ese corazoncito dormido de Azusa, me alegra mucho, tengo que conocer a esa chica, debe de ser muy especial para hacer batir así tu pecho /abrazo a Azusa/ mi pequeña Azusa esta creciendo

(Azusa) deja de decir tonterías ¬_¬, siempre he sido mucho mas madura que vos

(Ritsu) si, pero nunca dejas que nadie se acerque a ese corazón y su hubo alguien que logro llegar mas lejos que todos los demás, eso vale la pena y te hace ser mas grande /le abrazo de nuevo/ me hace sentir orgullosa de ser parte de tu vida, de ser tu mejor amiga, me hace bien saber que alguien logro entrar a este corazón /puso la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Azusa/ vamos a ver una película de terror

(Azusa) son aburridas

(Ritsu) son divertidas

(Azusa) bien , pero prepara algo dulce para comer

(Ritsu) ¡se!

Ambas fueron a la habitación de Ritsu para ver la mentada película de miedo.

…

Lo se esta raro, y confuso, pero bueno espero algún review por ahí y nuevamente disculpas por al tardanza, gracias.


	13. Chapter 13

Olaaa, acá esta el cap, espero gusten de él, ya subí el que sigue tambien, porque sentí que este quedaba incompleto, pero bueno ahí se los dejo, se les quiere y gracias por pasarse

….

¿Suerte?

Por fin era hora de salir, amaba su trabajo, aunque ahora no fuera una profesional del todo, amaba su trabajo, pero se sentía decepcionada, se suponía que ella le llamaría y no lo hizo, Ritsu siempre había cumplido sus promesas, bueno supuso que era parte de ser tan famosa lo que la había hecho cambiar hasta eso, olvidarlas era lo peor de todo, bien, a las chicas no era tanto porque al final recién las conocía pero a ella, que era su mejor amiga desde el jardín y además su primer amor platónico, su primer amor real, su primera vez, su primer todo, ¿Por qué carajos tenia que olvidarla? ¿Tan fácil era de olvidar? ¿Qué hicieron para que la pudiera olvidar? Seguro esa mujer y su hermano, hay que ver que más idiota se sentía ella por dejarla acercarse mucho y estaba segura que Yui se sentía de esa manera, sintió un empujón

(¿?) perdón /dijo una mujer muy sonriente y lucia un tanto avergonzada por su distracción, era una mujer rubia, con el cabello en una cola alta, de ojos negros y profundos, alta como Mío quizá, delgada, considerablemente proporcionada del busto, y aunque parecía bastante atlética, por sus ojeras parecía que en realidad no se cuidaba mucho/

(Mío) discúlpeme usted a mi, estaba distraída, nunca la había visto por aquí /curiosa/

(¿?) bueno, es que jamás había venido, solo vine a buscar maestros de canto y músico para que ayudes a mis chicos, los de Blue Garden no se si los ha escuchado, es una banda relativamente nueva, pero se ha hecho muy famosa, nos hemos quedado sin músicos y maestros, por eso andaba buscando un par de esos, y según se, esta universidad tienen los mejores

(Mío) b-bueno, e-esto es vergonzoso, decirlo yo misma, p-pero soy m-músico, y aunque no me he terminado de graduar, s-soy muy buena en mi trabajo /dijo algo avergonzada e insegura/ m-mejor olvídelo, p-puede encontrar mejores

(¿?) puede que si, pero no perdemos nada con hacer la prueba, ¿te parece? De paso ayúdame a encontrar maestros, ya que sos de por aquí, seguro conoces buenos maestros

(Mío) ¡claro! Conozco varias, ¿algo en específico?

(¿?) guitarristas, pero que sea de los buenos, necesito que alguien le de una pequeña lección a la presumida de Azusa, no me malinterpretes, Azusa es una buena chica, pero un poco amargada y presumida es, así que necesito a alguien que me le ayude a recuperar la humildad, bueno aunque perdería su encanto; ¡que mal educada soy! Mi nombre es Okuno Shizuma

(Mío) A-Akiyama Mío /algo nerviosa/

(Shizuma) ¿ahora tenes tiempo? Así vamos en este momento, los chicos han descansado mucho

(Mío) c-claro, con m-mucho gusto "veré a Ritsu de nuevo" /pensó algo emocionada/

(Shizuma) pasare por mi hermano, bueno no somos hermanos pero es como si lo fuéramos /sonrió/

Mío, se subió en el auto de la mujer, manejo por un rato, llegaron al hospital mas importante de la ciudad, un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos grisáceos se subió al auto en la parte de atrás.

(¿?) ¡ah! Que día mas cansado, lo bueno que hoy cocina Ricchan, porque la comida de ayer fue espantosa, Azusa cuando esta enojada cocina horrible

(Shizuma) no es para menos, tener que soportar a Yoshima es difícil y lo sabemos /dijo muy relajada/ ella es Akiyama Mío

(¿?) mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es el genial y mejor medico de Japón y el mundo, Katsuragi Makoto, si lo se, tengo un nombre femenino, pero bueno, de vez en cuando resulta con las chicas /se acerco a Mío/ ¿resulto? /le sonrió/

(Mío) n-no /rio un poco nerviosa, él le parecía gracioso/ n-no tengo gusto, p-por los chicos

(Makoto) ¡uf! ¡que bueno! ¡yo tampoco tengo gusto por los chicos! /se recostó de nuevo en el asiento de atrás/

(Mío) /se rio con mas confianza, por alguna razón él le hacia sentir cómoda/ eso fue tonto lo sabe

(Makoto) ¿tonto? ¿me estas tratando de usted? Esta bien que sea mas grande, pero no soy tan viejo, háblame de vos, si no me harás enfadar ¬3¬, no se vale que me llames viejo

(Mío) lo siento /dijo mirando hacia el suelo del auto/

(Makoto) ¡bien! Eh Shizuma, estuve pensando, que ya será el cumpleaños de Maiko y bueno hable con Ricchan y quiere armar una fiesta para ella

(Shizuma) ¿una fiesta para Maiko? Eso es nuevo, muero por verlo, Maiko en una fiesta ¿seguros que no se enoja?

(Makoto) si lo hace Ricchan no, vamos, Ricchan saca lo poco bueno que queda de Mai chan, lo demás esta a la vista

(Shizuma) vos y tus aberraciones sexuales fastidiada/

(Makoto) ¡vamos! ¡no podes negarlo! ¡tambien te das cuenta de eso! Esa mujer tiene todo lo que una mujer debe de tener, digo siempre fue la mas solicitada, entre hombres y mujeres, además no te hagas inocente, te la quisiste tirar

(Shizuma) corrección, lo hice, /dijo orgullosa/ Mío chan, dará su veredicto cuando la vea, al final ella tiene gusto por las damas tambien, ¿cierto?

(Mío) uhm /asintió avergonzada, con un poco de rubor en sus mejías/

(Shizuma) ya casi llegamos /siguió derecho y luego se desvió a la izquierda, y llegaron a unos condominios bastante grandes, y conocidos por ser utilizados como negocios/ del quinto piso al séptimo piso, es de nosotros, el quinto piso es el de la disquera y el sexto es el de preparación y esas cosas, y el séptimo y ultimo piso es donde vivimos todos, ya lo veras, es un lugar increíble

(Mío) b-bien /estaba nerviosa, dentro de unos minutos la vería, su corazón latía fuerte, pues esa era de alguna manera una Ritsu nueva/

Terminaron de bajarse del auto, saludaron al portero, y subieron en el ascensor, después entraron y definitivamente aquel lugar era increíble, estaba perfectamente ordenado, el sueño de un músico, estudios y los mejores equipos de producción y preparación de música, era simplemente increíble.

….

…

(Azusa) me siento cansada, pero para mi suerte Yoshima va de viaje /dijo sentada en un pequeño banco que estaba en la cocina, y siempre lo ocupaban para cuando cocinaba una de las dos y se sentaban a hablar/

(Ritsu) definitivamente Yoshima es la manzana podrida

(Azusa) ¿escaparías conmigo? /pregunto seria/

(Maiko) eso es peligroso, no lo intentes, /se acerco a Azusa/ te sacare de acá, lo prometo, pero no hagas ninguna tontería ¿entendiste? /dijo suave casi susurrando/

(Ritsu) me parece que sos demasiado amable con Azusa /bastante seria/

(Maiko) ¿será que disfruto de tus celos? /dijo muy seria pero su tono era un poco burlón/

(Azusa) /se rio/

(Ritsu) ¡Nakano! ¡no seduzcas a mi mujer! /sonrojada/

(Azusa) tranquila que no hare nada /volvió a reírse XD/

(Maiko) no vuelvan a hablar de eso, no acá ¿entendieron?

(Azusa) bien, con permiso /se levanto y salió de la cocina/

(Maiko) ¿escaparías con ella? /pregunto mirándole a los ojos/

(Ritsu) lo haría, Azusa es como mi pequeña hermana, quizá me hace sentir menos la ausencia de Satoshi ¿Cuándo veré a mi familia?

(Maiko) no puedo asegurar nada, en serio quiero que vuelvas a tu vida, sabes que esto es una farsa

(Ritsu) uhm /asintió/ pero si vuelvo, tendré que dejarte, y yo estoy enamorada

(Maiko) pero la manera en que las cosas se dieron, no es justa

(Ritsu) ¿y eso que? Yo no recuerdo a nadie, ni siquiera a mi familia, no recuerdo nada de cómo era yo con ellos, solo recuerdo sus existencias, pero no de mi vida con ellos, es bastante frustrante, sentir esta soledad, tengo miedo de esta soledad, lo único que me hace no sentir sola, es tu presencia y la de Azusa, son cálidas

(Maiko) tenias una novia, y estabas enamorada de ella, tu mundo giraba en torno al suyo, la amas con locura, ella es tu vida

(Ritsu) la amaba, no la recuerdo, ¿Cómo se puede amar a quien no recuerdas? ¿Cómo se evita amar a quien esta tu lado?

(Maiko) no soy una buena persona, he matado gente, he robado, no tengo integridad, duermo con o… /interrumpida, las manos de Ritsu acallaron su boca/

(Ritsu) ya lo sé, pero tambien me cuidas, cuidas a Azusa, haces todo lo posible para que estemos tan ocupadas, que no tengamos tiempo para estar con ustedes, así Azusa no tiene que soportar a Yoshima, pareces la mala ante todos y no te importa que te miren como si fueras quien arruina todo, con tal que estemos bien, y si, no fue la mejor manera, pero estoy enamorada, porque tus actos aunque parezcan malos ante todos, son nobles y sé que si estoy acá, es por tu causa, seguro yo hubiese muerto en aquel día

(Maiko) soy egoísta, tuve la opción de informarle a ella

(Ritsu) ¿y? ¿no se supone que se vale todo en el amor? Yo te amo

(Maiko) es solamente una ilusión, no es real

(Ritsu) o`_´o ¡tonta! ¡siempre es lo mismo! ¡te odio! /la pelinegra le abrazo, Ritsu golpeaba con sus puños el abdomen de la chica/

(Maiko) así esta mejor, lo prefiero así /decía abrazando a la castaña/ limpia las lagrimas, los chicos vendrán, deja te ayudo acá /agarrando la bandeja de la comida/

(Ritsu) lo se

Entraron al ultimo nivel, estaba hecho como una enorme casa, y no como condominios de lujo, entro en la habitación la primera que vio fue a Azusa, quien le dio una mirada bastante despectiva

(Makoto) ¿Yoshima? /pregunto al no ver a su amigo/

(Azusa) salió de viaje

(Makoto) /se sentó a lado de Azusa/ significa que estaremos solos

(Azusa) dormiré con Ritsu y Maiko por hoy, haremos un trió y no estarás invitado

(Makoto) ¡¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese? ¡invítame! /dijo jaloneando a Azusa/

(Ritsu) ¡infantil! ¡claro que no te invitaremos!

(Maiko) /le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Makoto/ desaparece, no estás invitado /seria/

(Shizuma)/se echo a reír/ esta gente cada vez está mas loca /llamo la atención de todos dando dos palmadas con sus manos/ ella es la nueva empleada, Akiyama san, la he invitado a comer, y luego chicas estarán con ella un rato

(Azusa) no es demasiado joven

(Ritsu) me parece tambien que es joven

(Maiko) me parece que tiene la edad correcta, y parece de confianza /dijo mirando a Mío/ luego hablaremos y daré mi punto de vista, de si se queda o no /se sentó en la mesa/ ahora es hora de comer

(Shizuma) ok /se iba a sentar del lado de Maiko, pero Ritsu tomo el asiento que estaba vacio al lado de la chica/ que mujer tan celosa, como si no me hubiera tirado a Maiko antes

(Ritsu) ve a comer a tu cuarto y no fastidies

(Shizuma) no estés celosa, tambien podríamos tener una sesión las dos /dijo acercándose y susurrándole al oído, sintió un jalón de su blusa a rayas formal de mangas largas/ bien, ya entendí, esta es tu mujer

(Maiko) toma tu lugar /soltó a la rubia/

(Shizuma) /se echo a reír/ mujeres celosas /se sentó a la par de Mío/ esto es lo mas divertido de acá, reír un poco en familia /le echo el brazo a Mío/ son encantadoras ¿cierto? ¡a comer! los hombres comemos mas de lo común

(Ritsu) ignórala /dijo a Mío/ tiene un complejo de creerse que es hombre, así que imagina que es un travesti

(Shizuma) que manera mas fea de tratar a la gente Ricchan /rio/

La cena termino, todos a excepción de Mío y Maiko se quedaron en la sala, Mío se suponía estaba en una entrevista con Maiko

(Maiko) antes de empezar a insultarme, trate de no hacerlo, que terminara siendo alejada por completo, y no nos conviene

(Mío) maldita perra ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Ritsu? /dijo furiosa, en voz baja pero muy alterada/

(Maiko) /rio/ supongo que en verdad me merezco ese insulto, pero para mi usted esta caída del cielo ahora, no podría hacer esto sola

(Mío) ¿el que? ¿restregarnos en la cara que robaron a dos personas de nuestras vidas?

(Maiko) Azusa esta hablando de huir, y eso es el peor error si no se esta preparado, Yoshima es mi hermano, y conozco cada faceta de él, y este monstro es pequeño en comparación de lo que puede llegar a ser, Azusa corre peligro y no estoy bromeando

(Mío) y Ritsu no, a tu lado esta bien

(Maiko) jamás le haría daño

(Mío) /se levantó furiosa, y golpeo en el escritorio/ ¿y eso como carajos lo se?

(Maiko) confié en que le ayudare a /una bofetada acalló su boca/ lo entiendo, esta molesta

(Mío) cuando te conocí, me llene de miedo, estabas imponente, mas linda y mas elegante que ninguna otra mujer, pero hoy te odio tanto, que podría matarte sin tener las mas mínima piedad

(Maiko) lo sé, tambien haría lo mismo si alguien hiciera lo que yo hice, pero espero que se comporte, es necesario que Yoshima no le reconozca, ni siquiera la misma Ritsu le ha reconocido

(Mío) hace u año que no me recuerda

(Maiko) ¿usted cree que soy idiota? Las reconocí a usted y a Hirasawa, ese día andaba el cabello largo, por eso ahora Ritsu aun no la ha reconocido, además de llevar esa gafas, pero vera que en un par de días lo hará, ni se le ocurra meter a Hirasawa aquí, eso seria peligroso, usted no le interesa mucho a él, pero Hirasawa es su enemigo y Yoshima no es el tipo de personas que tiene consideraciones con nadie, y si la tuvo conmigo y me dejo llevar a Ritsu fue porque compartimos la misma sangre

(Mío) engañaste a Ritsu

(Maiko) le hice mucho daño, si vuelvo a cometer el error que cometí, el seguro la mata, no hará nada con Azusa por el momento, pues su obsesión es con ella, pero conociendo lo extremista que es, preferirá verla muerta antes que con alguien mas

(Mío) son unos malditos perros

(Maiko) esa es exactamente la definición exacta de nosotros, perros, compórtate y podrás seguir aquí a su lado, gana su confianza, Ritsu no confía en nadie, solo en Azusa y en mi, es insegura y solo teme una cosa, le tiene miedo a estar sola

(Mío) Ritsu con miedo, eso es imposible ella es /interrumpida/

(Maiko) valiente, fuerte, es como un príncipe ¿cierto? Siempre esperas que ella llegue y te salve, te da una sonrisa sin importar la paliza que ha recibido y te hace sentir tranquila, pero en verdad es bastante celosa, hace bromas pesadas para tener tu atención, es bastante presumida, pero a la vez es bastante humilde, carece de orgullo y nunca te pide nada a cambio, al contrario siempre encuentra un respuesta positiva a tus errores, pero no soporta estar sola /dijo mirando por la ventana/ es su naturaleza sentirse cómoda cuando esta rodeada de gente, permitirle a los demás sentirse en confianza, aunque es fácil intimidarla, parece fuerte, pero si presionas desvía su mirada, es fuerte porque alguien debe desempeñar ese papel, y se siente satisfecha con lograr un sonrisa de tu boca

(Mío) no hables de ella como si la conocieras

(Maiko) la conozco perfectamente, tiene una obsesión por la comida japonesa, ama la batería pero disfruta mas tocarla cuando estamos solas, su batería es acelerada y su sonrisa es de oreja a oreja cuando la toca, tiene cierta fascinación por los postres y gusta mucho del té, carece de mucha feminidad, podría decirse que es bastante marimacho, a excepción de la cocina es su territorio, y detalles como la bisutería suele gustar de ella, aunque es de alguna manera insegura de usarla, bastante infantil es y no suele llorar frente a otros, solo frente a mi, y eso es difícil de verlo

(Mío) ¿Por qué tengo que confiar en un perro como vos?

(Maiko) no tiene opción, o confía o se va, además que mas perdería, no la traicionare, mi palabra no cuenta lo se, pero usted y yo amamos a la misma persona, empiece por ganarse su confianza /fue frente a Mío, poso su frente con la de ella/ confió en usted, confió en que cuidara a Ritsu y que estará pendiente de ella /sonrió/ en verdad que usted es buena persona, la espero mañana a la 7 de la mañana, los chicos se levantan temprano siempre, así desayuna con nosotros /salió de la oficina/

…

Bueno ¿Qué tal? Ahora les deje el otro cap tambien buenos e me cuidan se les quiere


	14. Chapter 14

Olaa, bueno acá el otro cap, espero no este tan malo, jejeje, lo subi porque recién termine los dos caps, bueno se les quiere

….

**La princesa y la bruja**

La mañana llego, Mío estaba puntual, iba acompañada con una chica de cabello negro y gafas oscuras, un poco más baja que ella, la chica le jaloneo de su camisa

(Mío) ¡Yui! ¡deja de tironear! /dijo en voz baja pero un tanto alterada/

(Yui) esta peluca me da calor /renegó la chica/

(Mío) aguántate, recuerda que hacemos esto para recuperar a las chicas, así que aguanta todo eso, Mugi dijo que no serias reconocida si te comportabas /regaño a la ambarina/

(Yui) Mío chan, ¿Dónde esta Azunya? /dijo buscando en el lugar con su mirada/

(Mío) ya la veremos, mira allá vienen /dijo al ver a las chicas y a los demás chicos/

(Yui) Azunya esta linda ¡Azunya! /dijo algo fuerte luego acallo su boca con sus manos/

(Azusa) /volvió a ver, buscando esa voz peculiarmente familiar/ "seguro es mi imaginación" /siguió su camino/

(Mío) no debes ser tan melosa con ella, ya lo sabes

(Yui) oh, Yui tiene el cabello mas largo /hizo la observación/

(Mío) lo sé, se le ve muy bien, pero prefiero su clásico cabello desordenado

(Yui) creo que ella tambien /dijo sonriente para animar a al pelinegra/

(Mío) vamos /dijo algo nerviosa pero muy decidida/

(Yui) ¡si señor!

Ambas caminaron hasta llegar al estudio, todos estaban sentados y bueno Ritsu daba vueltas en su silla, Mío leía las letras y Yui aplicaba con la guitarra, cuando le decían el ritmo que llevaría, incluso lo hacia sonar mas increíble de lo que en realidad era

(Ritsu) ¡increíble! ¡Azusa encontró un buen rival! /dijo con un tono de burla y un toque de cizaña/

(Azusa) nadie es mejor que yo en la guitarra /aclaro arrogante/

(Ritsu) /rio burlona/ alguien ha recibido una lección

(Azusa) conquistare a tu mujer si sigues jodiendome de esa manera /dijo seria mirándole a los ojos/

(Ritsu) ¬3¬, eso no se vale, no se traiciona a los amigos /decía niñona/

(Yui) /se echo a reír/ Yui sigue siendo la misma /dijo suave a Mío/

(Mío) Hiragisawa sempai compórtese /dijo a Yui, quien tomo aire y recordó que ahí era otra persona/

Practicaron la mañana entera y luego empezaron a grabar las primeras partituras y las primeras pruebas de canto, después de un rato, cada quien tomo su camino, solo habían quedado Ritsu y Azusa, la castaña esperaba a la morena

(Yui) /haciendo a voz mas grave/ Nakano san, podría quedarse un rato mas, creo que deberíamos practicar un rato mas, para acoplarnos /dijo como si en verdad fuera muy seria/

(Ritsu) ok, me voy, nos vemos luego ¡con permiso! ¡Hiragisawa sempai hasta pronto! /dijo sonriente, esa tipa le había caído muy bien/

(Yui) ¡hasta la próxima! /se despidió muy infantil/

Azusa tomo su guitarra, y empezó a tocar las notas que habían sacado de la que seria la nueva canción, era impresionante, no se podía negar de sus habilidades, Yui le miro detenidamente por un tiempo y luego simplemente se le unió, sin siquiera ver las partituras, lo que le molesto muchísimo a la pelinegra, ¿Cómo era posible que esa tipa tocara y ni siquiera se esforzara? Bueno debía admitir que la chica era buena, pero un poco de envidia tenia, ella parecía no esforzarse en lo absoluto, quizá lo que mas le molestaba era la sonrisa de idiota que tenia plasmada en su cara, y esa mirada tan penetrante, aunque a lo mejor eran esos lentes de contacto baratos que andaba lo que le hacia sentir tan incomoda, ella simplemente le revolvía algo en el pecho y no entendía porque razón se sentía como amenazada con ella

(Azusa) ¿descansamos? /dijo asteada/

(Yui) aun puedo seguir, tocar con Azunya /se detuvo una milésima y reacciono/ digo, tocar junto a la gran Azusa es genial, y muy interesante creo que yo podría aprender mucho

(Azusa) ¿estas tratando de burlarte de mi? Acepto que sos bastante buena con lo de la guitarra, pero no admito que te burles de mi /por alguna razón sentía que aquella persona en frente suyo le hacia sentir intimidada, lo que era extraño en ella ya que nadie lograba provocar ese tipo de cosas en ella/

(Yui) ¿eh? ¿tendría que burlarme para que te sientas mejor? /si antes no la entendía a veces, ahora menos, no entendía porque la ojos marron se ponía a la defensiva/

(Azusa) ¿ah? /duda/

(Yui) ¿eh? /muy confundida/

Azusa se saco su guitarra y salió de la sala en la que estaba esa chica era incomoda, demasiado molesta, se sentía de alguna manera presionada a algo, pero no sabia a que; Yui le siguió, hasta que la logro alcanzar

(Yui) ¡Azusa! /le llamo fuerte/

(Azusa) ¿me alzaste la voz? /la chica solo le abrazo y Azusa empezó a sentirse un poco sofocada y trataba de quitarse a la joven que le abrazaba, pero solo logro romper en llanto/ ¡suéltame! ¡¿Quién te crees que sos? /decía empujando sin fuerza alguna/

(Yui) tranquila, estoy aquí para Azunya /la pelinegra levanto el rostro y vio esa sonrisa que le resulta muy familiar/

(Azusa) sos la /interrumpida/

(Yui) soy yo, vine para cuidarte, no te preocupes, hare todo para que recuperes tu sonrisa, es una promesa/observo un sonrojo en la ojos marron lo que le causo gracia y ternura, acaricio la cabeza deslizándose por la cabellera de la chica, hasta donde su mano le permitiera, para poder tranquilizarla, logrando calmarla/ ¿estás mejor?

(Azusa) ¿Qué haces aquí?

(Yui) bien, te lo repito, vine a recuperar tu sonrisa /levanto el rostro de Azusa/ es una promesa /rio un poco boba y avergonzada/

(Azusa) /se separo de inmediato/ no deberías, es mejor que no te metas, ¡desaparece! Al final te iras cuando Yoshima logre asustarte

(Yui) /su rostro se volvió mas duro/ no le tuve miedo antes, mucho menos ahora, solo odio, eso es lo que tengo, odio /dijo muy seria pero luego cambio su rostro en una sonrisa/

(Azusa) solo no te metas /se dio la vuelta, Yui le puso la mano en su hombro y esta la rechazo, lo menos que quería era que lastimaran a alguien por su causa, así que mejor decidió alejar a la nueva maestra/

…

La castaña salió del salón en el que estaban y se dirigió a la terraza, saco un cigarrillo y empezó a fumarlo, se acomodo en el balcón de la misma apoyándose para mirar la ciudad

(Mío) no deberías fumar, no le hace bien a tu voz /dijo bastante amable/

(Ritsu) lo se sempai, pero es relajante, además tampoco es que cantara mucho, solo tengo como dos canciones, yo soy la baterista, ese es mi trabajo /dijo sonriente/

(Mío) bien, pero debes cuidarte igual, eh… según se, muchos las ven a ustedes dos como pareja, digo Azusa y vos /curiosa/

(Ritsu) "¿vos? Es raro no pensé que fuera una persona confianzuda" bastante gracioso ¿cierto?, todo esto es una farsa, pero se que para muchos es un sueño, por eso trato de esforzarme, Azusa es como mi hermanita, es gruñona y bastante amargada, pero bueno le toco la peor parte /acerco el cigarro a Mío/ ¿gusta?

(Mío) no gracias, no fumo, ¿estas en una relación ahora? /se acomodo al lado de la castaña, apoyada de igual manera en el balcón y mirando el panorama/

(Ritsu) y si, se supone que si, pero esconderme todo el tiempo y fingir enamoramiento de Azusa es muy cansado, sabe, preferiría dejar de ser una idol y tener una casa junto con ella, estudiar y tener un empleo común, seria mas agradable

(Mío) ¿ella?

(Ritsu) ella, todos preguntan porque la amo tanto, si ella no me demuestra ningún sentimiento /rio/ no sé si es que soy muy tonta o demasiado buena

(Mío) ¿Por qué la amas si no te demuestra amor?

(Ritsu) porque esta a mi lado, porque me hace sentir menos sola, y porque cuida a Azusa aunque me revuelven los celos, pero ella nos cuida, no es de confianza para el mundo, pero lo es para nosotras, juró que nos sacaría de aquí, pero no se si en realidad deseo irme /dio otro sorbo de su cigarrillo/

(Mío) ya veo, ¿si Azusa decide irse?

(Ritsu) tambien me iré, es mi obligación, si no ¿Quién cuidara de ella?

(Mío) ya veo /se quedo callada/

(Ritsu) no me haga caso, es solo que muero por cuidarlas, es lo único que siento real /se burlo de si misma/

(Mío) si te digo, que todo esto es falso, y que puedo brindarte algo verdadero, ¿Qué me dirías? /bien, no era el momento adecuado pero no pudo evitarlo, esperar no era lo suyo cuando se trataba de Ritsu/

(Ritsu) no me digas, ¿sos parte de mi pasado? /rio burlona/

(Mío) ¿lo sabes? /sorprendida/

(Ritsu) se que esta no es mi vida, y se que es una farsa producto de la obsesión de un hombre, pero no recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior, ¿Quién eras en mi vida pasada? /le miro incrédula/

(Mío) el amor de tu vida

(Ritsu) /su mundo se detuvo por un momento y luego se echo a reír/ con que era eso, esa Maiko se refería a esto /refiriéndose a que ella era la novia a la que tanto amaba/

(Mío) ¿a que? Ella te alejo de mi /dijo suave pero lo bastante furiosa para demostrarlo/

(Ritsu) ¿y? ¿cambiaria algo la historia por saberlo? No lo creo

(Mío) ella es una bruja que te alejo de mi /reclamo de nuevo/

(Ritsu) ella cree lo mismo, incluso te considera una princesa

(Mío) ¿y aun así prefieres a esa bruja? ¿prefieres a esa perra antes que a mi?

(Ritsu) Akiyama san, las brujas son las princesas que no lograron rescatar, intentos fallidos de la búsqueda de la felicidad, las princesas están seguras que su príncipe llegara, las brujas ya no tienen nada que ganar, así que no esperan a nadie.

(Mío) /quito el cigarro y lo tiro al suelo/ vos no fumas, lo consideras asqueroso, sos de mi pertenencia, siempre lo fuiste, estabas destinada para mi ¿Por qué carajos no lo entendes?

(Ritsu) no es que no lo entienda, es que ni siquiera te recuerdo, sos inexistente para mi, no tengo ni un leve recuerdo de tu existencia /dijo bastante cortante/

(Mío) entonces te hare recordar /le tomo de la muñeca y la volteo y la contramino de nuevo contra el balcón/ me perteneces, no es justo que ella te tenga /intento besarla pero la chica movió su rostro para que no la besara, no era el método ¡ya lo sabia! Pero esa tipa que estaba frente suyo era su mujer, ¿Por qué demonios debía compartirla?/

(Ritsu) ¡me importa un carajo!

(Mío) /presiono con su cuerpo el de ella, para que no pudiera irse, y con una de sus manos agarro el rostro de Ritsu y lo volvió para que le mirase, y le beso a la fuerza, la chica le mordió/ ¡fuiste mas amable la ultima vez que nos vimos! /estaba furiosa/

(Ritsu) ¡jamás en mi vida te he visto! /empujo para poder zafarse del agarre, pero cuando ya se iba la chica le detuvo por la espalda/

(Mío) ¡prometiste llamar y no lo hiciste! /dijo molesta/ aquel día en el hotel, dijiste que me llamarías, estoy desesperada ¡tan difícil es de entender!

(Ritsu) ¡ah! La chica del baño ¿sos la misma? /dijo sin creerlo/

(Mío) la misma, trate de acercarme con amabilidad, y no llamaste

(Ritsu) perdí el numero /cortante/ tu cabello era largo, increíblemente hermoso, ¿Qué carajos le hiciste? /dijo al observar el corto cabello de la chica/

(Mío) hice de todo para estar aquí, he investigado todo lo que he podido, he hablado con tu familia y lo único que conseguí fue a un Satoshi diciéndome que no podían hablar con ninguna de nosotras

(Ritsu) ¡Satoshi! ¡¿Cómo es él? B-bueno s-supongo que ha crecido mucho /dijo alegre y nerviosa a la vez/

(Mío) es todo un hombre, esta grande, aunque es bastante callado y no habla con casi nadie

(Ritsu) ¿y mis padres? ¿Cómo son? Los recuerdo, pero solo recuerdo sus rostros, su existencia, no recuerdo como eran, ni como era mi vida con ellos

(Mío) son bastante tradicionales

(Ritsu) ¡¿tradicionales? No me digas que mamá usa kimonos y que papá viste de Yukatas, ¡grandioso! /dijo emocionadas/

(Mío) /rio/ no, tu padre usa uniforme militar y tu madre si usa kimonos, tus padres creen que debías casarte al cumplir los 20 y tener un hijo al cumplir 23 años, de igual manera Satoshi, solo que él tendría que estudiar para conseguir una buena mujer /explico un poco/

(Ritsu) ¿no te querían? Digo, se supone que teníamos una relación

(Mío) tu madre empezó a sentir desagrado hacia mi cuando notaba la manera en que nos veíamos, y la manera en que me atendías en tu casa y la manera en que yo era con vos en la mía, supongo que eso que empezó a notar no le agrado mucho, aunque creo que a estas alturas, ahora eso le parece bastante trivial y busca desesperadamente verte

(Ritsu) "he buscado día con día esta oportunidad para verlos, pero ahora que estoy tan cerca de hacerlo muero de miedo" ¿y si me odian? Por no haberles contactado /insegura/

(Mío) son tus padres, te aman mas de lo que podrían odiarte, además sos la nena de la casa, tu padre siempre decía: los hijos varones son geniales, pero las niñas, como ellas ninguna, tu razón de vida, se vuelven ellas, son las nenas de casa

(Ritsu) /se echo a reír/ ¡¿en serio decía eso? Vaya que tengo un padre bastante cursi /se burlo, pero inmediatamente su mirada se volvió gacha y su voz un poco quebrada/ pero es agradable oír eso, aunque confieso que tengo miedo de verles, pues yo, yo ya no soy esa nena de la que hablan, soy otra persona, no soy la hija a la que ellos tanto aman, ni la hermana mayor a la que seguro Satoshi estaba acostumbrado, ah /suspiro/ en serio que esto es una mierda ¿no te parece? /dijo con una sonrisa forzada/

(Mío) hasta la pregunta es tonta /aparto del rostro el flequillo de la chica/

(Ritsu) /le miro a los ojos, eran increíblemente bellos, a pesar de ser de un color tan opaco, eran tan cálidos/ ¿Cómo era nuestra relación? ¿nos llevábamos bien? /un poco de curiosidad tenia/

(Mío) siempre fuimos completamente y armoniosamente compatibles y a la vez tan diferentes/dijo sentándose en una de las mesas de la terraza/

(Ritsu) ¿tanto? ¿Cómo fue nuestro primer beso? /leve sonrojo pero con una sonrisa enorme, como si fueran un adolescente cómplice/

(Mío) menos doloroso que este, ¿te parece salimos algún lado para que te cuente un poco? /pregunto a la castaña, pues hablar ahí era incomodo/

(Ritsu) no puedo salir de acá, solo si Yoshima da la orden

(Mío) ¿acaso son sus esclavos?

(Ritsu) lo has dicho, acá el dueño y señor de toda esta parodia es él, la única que logra persuadirlo un poco es Maiko, porque el aun le tiene un poco pero muy poco de cariño, pero el es un perro que no ladra y que muerde como ninguno, te lo aseguro /dijo mirando al suelo, sintió la mano de Mío sobre su cabeza/ no me compadezcas

(Mío) es que en verdad te compadezco, no podes hacer todo sola, no tiene sentido así, además cuando alguien te presiona es bastante fácil bueno ya sabes /dijo tratando de buscar la palabra adecuada para no insultarle/

(Ritsu) ¬/¬, no digas esas cosas, se que soy fácil de manejar cuando me presionan, pero si no lo hago yo, ¿Quién las ayudara?

(Mío) /suspiro 3/ yo

(Ritsu) pero no hablo solo de Azusa /recalco/

(Mío) lo sé, tambien de la estúpida esa, te ayudare /dijo molesta, pero sabia que ni la Ritsu original dejaría a esa mujer sola, o se le unía y la tenia a su lado ó la alejaba y la terminaba de perder/

(Ritsu) podrías eh… ¿podrías dejar de llamarla de esas formas tan despectivas?

(Mío) no /dijo muy seria y con cara de pocos amigos/

(Ritsu) s-solo decía… no te preocupes /dijo algo nerviosa/

(Mío) alístate, vamos a ver a tus padres

(Maiko) eso no, no puede irse así como nada mas, buscare el día adecuado para que pueda verlos, Akiyama te he dicho que no te des tanto color, se supone que él no debe enterarse de nada, y aquí las paredes oyen, ahora es mejor que se vaya, la practica matutina termino y regrese como a las 6 de la tarde /indico a la pelinegra/

(Mío) ¡no me des ordenes! Ya me voy, nos vemos en la tarde /se acerco a Ritsu y le beso en al frente/

(Ritsu) nos vemos Mío chan /despidiéndose de la nueva chica en su vida/

Mío regreso a su casa, donde decidió llamar a los padres de Ritsu…

…

Soy mala con los títulos lo siento, espero recibir un review gracias por leerme


	15. Chapter 15

Olaa¡ volví… gomen por desparecerme y hacer creer que deje este fic abandonado, eso no, es soslo que no me entraban ganas y no disfrutaba escribir, pero acá esta, ojala alguien se pase, y mis disculpas por tardarme tanto, ya me siento con ánimos, gracias por leerme

…

**Un pequeño evento desafortunado**

No es que él fuera odioso, no, ni siquiera el hecho que le hubiese pedido sexo a cambio de ayuda le molestaba, sin embargo, él le daba cierta asquerosidad, sabia desde el principio que él se lo pediría, tonta no es, y hace mucho que había dejado de ser aquella chica inocente, no, esa ya no existía, solo existía la tipa salvaje y dolida que buscaba desesperadamente recuperar lo que por derecho y ley y todo lo que existiera, le correspondía, y no importaba que método tuviese que tomar, simplemente lo haría, aunque tuviese que soportar esos besos que se sentían como si besara el más insípido cartón, y que cada segundo en sus manos eran eternamente insoportables, pero era la única manera de llegar a Ritsu… se levanto la pelinegra de la cama, se puso su ropa y estaba a punto de salir

(¿?) ¿nada mas así? Deberías ser más cariñosa ¿no te parece? /dijo desde la cama, observando como la pelinegra se marchaba/

(Mío) disculpa, /se sentó al pie de la cama/ Makoto ¿Cuándo podre hablar con Ritsu sin que ella este entre nosotras?

(Makoto) hoy, en ese closet hay un vestido, lo usaras esta noche, serás mi pareja en la fiesta de negocios, Yoshima ni Maiko podrán hacer mucho en esa recepción llena de invitados importantes será tu oportunidad /se sentó al pie de la cama, a la par de Mío, beso el cuello de la pelinegra, que bien sabia fingía solo para conseguir estar con Ritsu, lo que le parecía admirable un poco y también estúpido/

(Mío) bien, ¿a que horas pasas por mí? /pregunto un poco ansiosa/

(Makoto) mejor quédate, así no tendré que ir a traerte a ningún lado, nos vamos desde aquí

(Mío) /podía sentir los labios de él en su espalda, Mío solo puso sus ojos en blancos hostigada de tal situación/ bien, como quieras /se dejo llevar y esperar que el tiempo avanzara mientras el se deleitaba con su cuerpo, fingir un poco ayudaría lo sabia, aunque doliera físicamente, era mejor tenerlo feliz/

La tarde avanzo lo suficiente para por fin acabar de aguantar a aquel tipo, no era lo suyo estar a merced de un hombre, no, eso no, pero la recompensa al final era muy importante, de cualquier manera recuperaría a Ritsu, aunque la inseguridad aun abordaba su existencia, ¿Qué tal si esta Ritsu no se enamora de ella? ¿Qué tal si recuerda todo pero sigue enamorada de Maiko? Esas inseguridades estaban en su mente, pero no era tiempo de darles lugar, no, porque eso la debilitaba y amaba demasiado a Ritsu para dejarla en manos de aquella

…

Era una noche importante, se alistaban Ritsu y Azusa, ponían sus trajes un par de esmoquin color negro con corbatas en rojo y azul, Azusa hizo una coleta alta y dejo su flequillo y su traje puesto correctamente, mas impecable que ninguno, en cuanto a Ritsu, el cabello suelto, y su ropa, estaba semi abierto de la blusa y la corbata colgaba floja del cuello, su chaleco estaba bien cerrado pero su chaqueta abierta, Azusa llevaba unos tacones de aguja en color negro como el traje mismo, y Ritsu llevaba unos botines negros altos de aguja tambien, su traje negro tenia rallas blancas casi visibles que se veían como grises, y unos audífonos grandes apoyados en su cuello de color blanco… ambas estaban listas un poco de brillo labial para Azusa, pestañol para ambas, y un poco de maquillaje, estaban listas, salieron al pasillo, Yoshima tomo la mano de Azusa y se adelantaron, para pasar por la oficina de él

(Yoshima) impecable como siempre, no podía esperar menos de mi Azusa /cerro la puerta al entrar, y Azusa quedo entre la misma y Yoshima, le beso como correspondía/

(Azusa) /sus brazos apoyados en los hombros de él, y lo atrajo todas las veces que fueran necesarias, para besarle, vamos, podía odiarlo, podía a veces darle asco, pero por alguna razón lo sentía de su propiedad, y bueno era un ser humano con necesidades, que el suplía, no muy bien, pero al final las suplía/ ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

(Yoshima) /le aparto/ no mucho, vamos, es tarde, nos están esperando, asegúrate de comportarte como es debido con Ritsu, recuerda que se supone son pareja

(Azusa) lo que es bastante estúpido, Ritsu y yo

(Yoshima) como si no sintieras atracción hacia Ritsu /reprocho/

(Azusa) ¿eh? ¿por Ritsu? Ritsu es como mi hermana, fingir que tengo una relación amorosa con ella es cansado para las dos, pero en fin, vamos, es tarde, esa gente estúpida /interrumpida/

(Yoshima) esa gente, es la que te compra y se hace cargo de su fama y patrocinio, y sonríe y finge ser una chica tímida frente a esas chicas ricas, es tu trabajo, y el de todos ustedes venderse perfectamente, ¿se entiende?

(Azusa) no soy estúpida, se cual es mi trabajo /salió de la oficina y se encontró de nuevo con Ritsu y Maiko/

(Maiko) ¿nerviosa? /pregunto a Ritsu/

(Ritsu) no mucho en realidad, me siento tranquila, por el momento creo, aunque bueno fingir relación con una mujer tan amargada /dijo mientras agarraba con sus dedos la mejía de Azusa, la cual le devolvió un buen golpe/ ah, que violencia, te demandare por violencia intrafamiliar

(Azusa) ¬¬ que molesta /dijo muy seria/

(Ritsu) /le abrazo/ no te enojes ¡Azusa¡

(Maiko) /rio entre dientes, le parecía muy graciosa la relación entre ellas, entraron al elevador, Ritsu se miraba en el reflejo de aquel ascensor, era muy vanidosa aunque ella misma no lo notase tanto, cerco a la castaña con sus manos y aspiro el olor de su cabello/ estas perfecta /le volteo y tomándola de las manos la puso contra la pared donde Ritsu se reflejaba, se acerco para besarla, un beso fuerte y salvaje, soltó una de las manos de la castaña, y luego le agarro de la cintura para atraerle y seguir besándole/

(Ritsu) /besaba increíble, o bueno por lo menos para ella si, eran besos firmes, fuertes, y seguros, quizá eso era lo que tanto le gustaba, pero porque ¿porque?/ "¿Por qué aparece ella en mi mente?" /se separo/ estamos por llegar

(Maiko) bien, mucho éxito, trabajare duro para que todo esto sea un éxito /sonrió amable/

(Ritsu) no trabajes demasiado /dijo seria/ vamos Azusa /le dio la mano y salieron del elevador, se reunieron con los otros/ bueno chicos, demos lo mejor de nosotros

(Azusa) /se acerco a Ritsu y con voz baja / ¿podrías dejar de utilizarme para cubrir tus inseguridades amorosas?

(Ritsu) ¿insegura yo? No existe inseguridad alguna, mejor cállate y finge ser una dulce y amable, sonríe y finge ser frágil /dijo molesta para cubrir e ignorar lo que ella dijo/

(Azusa) ¿frágil yo? /se rio burlona/ no bromees, pero bueno, se que necesitas verte y sentirte fuerte, así que fingiré /dijo burlona/

(Ritsu) en realidad no, no me importa, no necesito nada /seria/

(Azusa) si claro, estas pensando en aquella pelinegra de ojos grises, desde que te beso, no dejas de pensarla, Ritsu, sos demasiado predecible, estas muriendo por verla de nuevo, ni siquiera podes fingir no tener molestia por no tener ensayos ni practicas con ella, bueno tampoco es que Maiko vaya a dejarte con ella mucho tiempo

(Ritsu) Mai chan dijo que no se interpondría entre ella y yo, que era la manera de recordar todo, se siente culpable, por eso deja que ella se me acerque así nada mas

(Azusa) que tonta sos en realidad, vamos, fue ella la que arreglo todo para que no se vean en practicas

(Ritsu) pero ¿Por qué? Ella dijo que /interrumpida/

(Azusa) Ritsu /la castaña le miro/ porque los celos, son mas grandes y dominan sobre la culpa, y Maiko podrá sentir culpa, pero vamos, los celos la están haciendo añicos, los celos son mas fuertes sobre la culpa /dijo sin mucha importancia/

(Ritsu) me encantaría que fueras la niña dulce y amable que finges /dijo algo molesta/

(Azusa) vamos Ritsu eso no existe, solo somos marionetas /dijo justo antes que la puerta para entrar al salón se abriera/

Mágico, todos ellos eran increíbles, el sueño de todos, los cinco chicos salieron, las dos chicas iban lado a lado del líder de la banda, y los otros dos tras ella, los flash cegaban de tantos que habían, pero caminaron como si esas cosas no les afectaran, eran hermosos y bellos, todos estaban fascinados con los cinco chicos, la recepción siguió, hablaban con uno y otro patrocinador, todos consiguieron marcas a las que patrocinarían, individuales y como grupo, Ritsu se acerco a ver por la ventana para tomar aire fresco, ese ambiente de alguna manera lograba estresarla rápidamente, escucho ruido entre los arbusto, hasta que la vio asomarse, a la chica de ojos ámbar de la otra vez de la firma de autógrafo y otras veces, aunque su cara se le hacia más familiar pero no recordaba otra parte donde la hubiera visto

(Yui) ¡Ricchan! /voz suave/

(Ritsu) /se señalo así misma/ ¿yo? "supongo que busca a Azusa" ¿Azusa? /pregunto en busca de una afirmación/

(Yui) ¡oh! ¿Cómo lo supiste Ricchan? /sorprendida/

(Ritsu) yeyé soy genial supongo, "es obvio que buscas a Azusa" espera a la vuelta ahí es mas solo /dijo suave, fue por Azusa la llevo con ella, hasta la puerta trasera/

(Azusa) ¿ahora que? /pregunto aburrida/

(Ritsu) te buscan, a la vuelta /señalo en dirección de su mano derecha/

(Azusa) ¿Quién? No tengo ganas de hablar con fans hostigosos /desganada/

(Ritsu) no me jodas Azunya /le empujo para darle una ayudita/ "espero que esa chica se gane el corazón de mi pequeña Azusa… estos chicos crecen tan rápido" /regreso a la sala, hablo nuevamente con uno que otro señor de negocios, fue por algo de beber/

….

Observo a Yui acurrucada y apoyada en la pared, aunque le fuese difícil admitirlo, le parecía adorable, se acerco y a la par de ella se acurrucó

(Azusa) ¿y bien? Se puede saber ¿Qué haces acá? /pregunto seria/

(Yui) quería verte, ¿estás bien? /le dio una sonrisa/

(Azusa) ¿Por qué no lo estaría? /seria/ Yoshima no me lastimaría /aclaro/

(Yui) Azunya /llamo a la chica/ ¿lo amas? /bajo la mirada, suspiro/ sabes Azunya, es gracioso, he tratado de aguantarme todo este tiempo desde que te encontré, he tratado de ser amable, y entender que no es fácil para ninguna de ustedes, pero yo no aguanto mas soportar tu indiferencia, aun si no me recordas, aun si no sentís nada por mi, yo sigo asfixiándome con todo esto que siento /dijo sin exaltarse, como cansada/

(Azusa) no se que queres de mi

(Yui) /sonrisa débil/ tampoco lo se, estúpidamente pensé que vendrías conmigo y con tu familia, pero te veo aferrarte a él, y muero de envidia y de celos, aunque parezco estar siempre feliz, estoy muriendo, estoy llena de rabia, te amo Azunya, pero no puedo soportar mas que no pongas un poco de tu atención en mi, que seas tan indiferente y egoísta, pensando que las únicas victimas son ustedes, cuando tanto a Mío chan como a mi, nos arrancaron el corazón, cuando ustedes olvidaron todo y nosotras recordamos cada detalle de la miseria que vivimos /levanto su rostro y miro a Azusa/ necesito saber, si mis intentos en esta lucha, me han servido de algo, si mi amor por Azusa ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte, si vale la pena seguir esforzándome por tu querer, Azusa, solo quiero saber si /interrumpida/

(Azusa) /la beso, que más podía hacer, estaba aquella chica, más alta, mayor que ella, pero a la vez se veía tan indefensa, perdida y confundida, dejando salir todo aquello que le ahogaba, sus ojos ámbar brillando por las lagrimas entre la mediana luz que había, sus mejías rosadas, y su mirada apagada, aquella tierna chica que ha hecho de todo por estar cerca, y la cual se ha empeñado por alejar, buscando la manera de cuidarla, para que nadie la lastime, esa que en este instante había cautivado su corazón, y le había robado en un suspiro su corazón, se soltó del beso, y la vio a ella botar lagrimas/ tonta, ya no llores /limpio las mejías de la chica y le beso de nuevo/

(Yui) /leve sonrojo/ Azunya, que alivio, saber que aun te preocupas por mi

(Azusa) me preocupo desde el día en que apareciste en mi vida, y llenaste de mocos mi camisa, además no he dejado de mirarte desde entonces, deja que me encargue de todo "me entran unas ganas enorme de cuidarla y evitar que sus lagrimas caigan"

(Yui) vámonos Azunya y desaparezcamos de acá /dijo mas entusiasmada/

(Azusa) es imposible que yo desaparezca, Yui, vas a tener que confiar en mi /se puso de pie y la ambarina le siguió/ mírame a los ojos /pidió muy seria/ vas a tener que confiar en mi, ni Ritsu ni yo podemos solo desaparecer, tenemos un rastreador en alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo, lo que no nos permite huir, ya que siempre sabrán donde estamos, deja que averigüe bien como quitarlo y luego podremos irnos juntas, aunque sabrás que no podre dejar a la tonta de Ritsu jamás acá

(Yui) entiendo perfectamente, jamás podría dejar a Ricchan atrás, es mi general

(Azusa) "¿general?" en fin, estaremos en contacto, te mandare un mensaje para decirte donde nos reuniremos y hablaremos claro y entendido /dijo a la chica que estaba toda rosada de llorar, le beso de nuevo, aquellos labios eran cálidos y dulzosos, por alguna razón se sentía tan valiente y fuerte cuando estaba delante de ella/ es mejor que regrese a la fiesta, ándate a tu casa, y por favor cuídate /Azusa tomo el camino hacia la fiesta de nuevo/

Yui estaba feliz, Azusa le había reconocido, eso era lo más importante, confiaría en ella como se lo había pedido, al final Azusa era mas madura y sabe lo que hace, ella había cambiado era cierto, pero su esencia estaba ahí, aquella dulce niña yacía dormida dentro de ella, seguro solamente la había encerrado para que no viera ni sintiera el dolor que aquel monstro le producía, caminaba llegando al portón principal para largarse de ahí…

(¿?) La noche es estupenda ¿no te parece? /sonrió la rubia mientras fumaba/

(Yui) Shizuma san /por alguna razón en ese instante aquella conversación que parecería comenzarían no le daba suficiente confianza/

(Shizuma) Yui chan, ¿vamos por un café? Tenemos largo y entendido que hablar

(Yui) ¿de que? /confundida/

(Shizuma) primero vamos por un café y un buen postre "es linda" /pensaba mientras la miraba confundida/ bueno vamos /se puso a su lado y camino junto con ella/ háblame de vos, ¿Qué es lo que mas te caracteriza?

(Yui) bueno, me gusta mucho las cosas dulces y kawaii, eso es suficiente para conocerme

(Shizuma) ¡ah! Que suerte, porque iremos a un lugar donde venden cosas dulces y lindas /sonrió/

Caminaron y Yui hablaba de pasteles y cosas lindas por todo el camino, Shizuma sonreía y en realidad si parecía estar a gusto, llegaron a un café, bastante elegante, mostraba en su vitrinas exquisitos postres de mucha calidad a simple vista se podía notar, la castaña parecía estar en el paraíso, todo había salido bien con Azusa y ahora comía postres espectaculares desde la vista hasta el paladar, Yui se había dado un banquete, su alma y su estomago estaban felices y agradecidos, Shizuma pidió un taxi y la acompaño a la casa, pero antes que Yui se bajara le detuvo

(Yui) ¿uhm? ¿Qué pasa Shizuma san? /confundida/

(Shizuma) me preguntaba ¿Qué vas a hacer a cambio del favor que te hago?

(Yui) ¿favor? /ahora si estaba realmente confundida/

(Shizuma) ¡uhm! Bueno, es que estoy guardando tu secreto con Azusa, ya sabes, no lo he contado a Yoshima, ósea lo estoy traicionando, digo, merezco algo a cambio ¿no te parece Yui chan? digo lo hago pensando en Azusa, si Yoshima se entera de lo que ella esta planeando y además que ella se besuquee con vos, lo deprimirá y las consecuencias las pagara la dulce Azunya y ninguna de las dos quiere eso

(Yui) ¿eh? /en realidad estaba confundida, la amable Shizuma ahora le estaba extorsionando, vaya que era difícil encontrar en quien confiar/ ¿Qué queres entonces?

(Shizuma) lo pensare, te mandare un mensaje de texto ¡Y-u-i chan! /dijo amable, dejo salir a Yui y el taxi arranco/

(Yui) /entro a su casa, fue a su habitación, pensaba en lo desafortunado que había sido que ella las descubriera por un descuido suyo, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió que no habría vigilancia por todos lados?, su teléfono sonó, lo abrió y era un mensaje de un numero desconocido para ella/

_¡Soy Shizuma! Bueno guarda mi numero, ya que estaremos en contacto mas seguido, mmm lo pensé y creo que lo que te pediré, será un poco de cariño ;) ya sabes a lo que me refiero… tambien me gustan las cosas dulces y lindas ¿y adivina? Sos dulce y linda, mañana te aviso donde y a que horas nos vemos besos _

Yui corrió como loca al baño y metió su dedo en su garganta y vomitaba todo lo que aquella mujer le había invitado, aquellos asquerosos postres, que solo fueron alucinaciones de exquisitez, tenia que sacar ese veneno de su cuerpo

…

Mmm ¿Qué tal? Bueno si esta confuso, pero bueno espero no haya estado tan mal ¿review? Igual muchas gracias por leerme


	16. Chapter 16

Olaa acá el otro cap, quería subir tres de un solo peor no me aguante y subí estos, aun estoy escribiendo el otro, seguro lo subo mañana o pasado, graciasss por leerme son lo ++++

….

**Y la puerta sonó**

La fiesta estaba tomando su rumbo correctamente, invitados aun llegaban y otros se iban, negocios hechos satisfactoriamente, observaba a Maiko y a Yoshima sonreír hipócritamente, hacerles creer que esos maravillosos ojos miraba aquellos regordetes millonarios, que venderían pronto su alma porque alguno de esos dos maravillosos seres les diera una tan sola mirada aunque sea de desprecio, Ritsu observaba aquel espectáculo, se preguntaba si ella era igual que ellos, o si había alguna diferencia entre ella y ellos por el hecho de tener lo que se suponía era el amor de Maiko, observo a Makoto entrar, venia acompañado pero aun no lograba ver con quien, después de un momento logro ver a la chica…

(Ritsu) "perfecta" /sacudió su cabeza negando/ "¿Makoto? ¿Qué hace con él? ¿Por qué acepto ser la pareja de él? Ella sabe perfectamente que él…" /suspiro/ "era eso, ella se canso de mis rechazos y termino por aceptarlo, bueno tiene razón, estar con una desmemoriada, que además es tan diferente a la persona que ella solía amar, y bueno, hay que aceptarlo, Makoto es atractivo, medico de profesión, un buen partido para casarse, tendrían hijos hermosos" /se sentía irritada/

(Maiko) /observo a Mío entrar, se veía espectacular, miro a Ritsu y observo la reacción de la castaña, lo que la puso molesta, celosa y desesperada/

(Mío) /buscaba entre la gente, se había perdido la apertura de la fiesta, por lo que no sabia como andaba vestida Ritsu, en cuanto a ella, un vestido hasta el cuello, descubierta de los hombros y la falda un poco campana, unas tacones negros y altos, y un pequeño adorno en rojo en el cabello para que el mismo no callera en la cara, iba del brazo del rubio que iba muy elegante y robaba la mirada tanto de hombres y mujeres/

(Makoto) ella esta allá /señalo disimuladamente a Ritsu/ y has logrado tener su atención, anda donde ella, no te dejes llevar por las emociones y habla con ella como si hablaran del clima, poco a poco llévala con vos a algún lugar donde puedan estar a solas /sonrió amable/ y no hables de nosotros, Ritsu es una mujer celosa y mucho

(Mío) ¡uhm!/afirmo, caminaba hacia donde la castaña estaba, algunas chicas le rodeaban, ella disimulaba y sonreía como si estuviera encantada, tomo una copa de champagne mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba ella, lo tomo de un sorbo, como si ese trago le calentara el motor y le diera fuerzas, llego hasta donde estaba la oji miel, se puso frente a ella, se miraron a los ojos por un largo segundo, podía notar que ella estaba cortada, quizá por la sorpresa, así que hablo primero/ s-señorita, tiene una llamada en la oficina, ¿podría acompañarme? Es importante /dijo como si hablara con cualquier persona/

(Ritsu) ¿eh? /reacciono/ s-si claro, v-vamos / ¿Por qué carajos seguía aquel juego?/

(Mío) bien, sígame por favor /camino, por donde anteriormente Makoto le había dicho y explicado todo, llegaron a un pasillo vacio, con luces pero vacio, no transitaba ni una alma, se volvió, tomo a Ritsu del rostro y la beso/ estas hermosa

(Ritsu) l-lo mismo digo, ¿C – Como supiste de este camino? Solo lo conocemos nosotros

(Mío) ¡S-suerte! /mintió/ solo me guie por mi instinto /dijo disimulando su intranquilidad/

(Ritsu) ¿instinto? "algo rara" /pensó, la pelinegra le tomo de la mano, camino con ella, no porque quería, bueno si quería pero sabia que no debía, pero aquella mano que cubría la suya, le hacia sentir que quería ir con ella/ ¿a- adonde vamos?

(Mío) /no respondió camino, hasta llegar fuera de aquel enorme lugar, un auto les esperaba/ sube /dijo mientras quitaba el seguro/

(Ritsu) ¿adonde vamos? /pregunto de nuevo/

(Mío) a donde perteneces, vamos con tus padres, a tu casa, a tu hogar /le vio sonreír, como si le mirase con lastima por ser tan ilusa/ no importa que creas que soy tonta, sube /mando/

(Ritsu) /miro el lugar de donde habían salido, miro a Mío, le parecía tan dulce, seguir luchando por ella, era muy tierna, quería ver a sus padres, pero era difícil, ya no era aquella chica a la que ellos amaban, era otra persona, sin ganas de nada, un títere ajeno, ni siquiera les recordaba como eran, ni como se llevaba con ellos, se subió al auto con Mío, le parecía tan linda que lo ultimo que quería era decepcionarla, Mío se acerco para poner el cinturón, la tenia tan cerca, su perfecto rostro, sus labios pálidos y apetecibles, su olor delicioso, se acerco con la intensión de besarla pero se arrepintió, volvió bruscamente hacia la ventana/

(Mío) /sonrió levemente, Ritsu estaba reaccionado a ella/ "es tan linda cuando se ve descubierta, y tan tonta, por no besarme, cuando muero por besarla" /se enderezo en su asiento, manejo en silencio, hasta llegar hacia una colonia bastante tranquila, Mío se bajo, al ver que la castaña no se bajaba, la oji gris fue hasta el lado de su puerta toco la ventana/ vamos Ritsu

(Ritsu) creo que deberíamos irnos mejor /dijo mirando a Mío/

(Mío) no te escucho /dijo haciendo señas para que se entendiera lo que quería decir, al ver que la castaña no abría, saco la llave y abrió/ vamos /estiro su mano/

(Ritsu) ¿y si no les agrado como soy ahora? /miro a Mío/

(Mío) "¿inseguridad?" /jamás había visto aquellos ojos dorados inseguros y ahora estaba viéndolos, era un hermoso y triste espectáculo/ eso no va a pasar, son tus padres

(Ritsu) ¿pero y si no?

(Mío) /le dio la mano y la saco del auto, quedo muy cerca con ella, quien miraba al suelo/ entonces yo estaré aquí, con la Ritsu que sos ahora /le abrazo/

(Ritsu) "cálido" /sonrió/ gracias /tomo la mano de Mío y la apretó para no sentirse sola/

Caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa, pasaron como 15 minutos y no tocaron, Mío levanto la mano y toco la puerta, la cual se abrió a los minutos, una mujer en un kimono rosa pálido abrió

(Sra. Tainaka) ¿Mío chan? Hace mucho que… /se quedo congelada por un momento al ver a Ritsu, estaba muy cambiada, bastante elaborada para ser Ritsu, pero era ella, su hija, le abrazo, aunque no quería llorar sus lagrimas rodaron por su mejías, mientras la abrazaba, al separarse se limpio las mismas/ perdón

(Ritsu) n-no se preocupe /le dio una débil y nerviosa sonrisa/ "es mi madre, pero ¿Por qué no puedo emocionarme igual que ella? Pensé que al verla sentiría algo fuerte, pero nada"

(Mío) b-buenas noches /nerviosa/yo… /la señora le abrazo fuertemente/

(Sra. Tainaka) gracias /aquella chica, a la que desprecio hace un tiempo por estar cerca de su hija, ahora era la persona que le había devuelto a su hija/ p-pasen /Ritsu en verdad lucia diferente, llevaba el cabello largo, lo que le hacia ver mas madura/ ¡Papá! ¡Satoshi! /llamo a su hijo y a su marido/

(Ritsu) / aquella habitación era bastante tradicional, armas, objetos de colección tradicionales, era una típica casa tradicional por dentro, era sorprendente, vio a un hombre asomarse y luego un chico bajar de lo que supuso el segundo nivel/ b-buenas noches /dijo lo mas amable posible, entendía que ese hombre era su padre y que el chico era su hermano, el hombre se acerco y poso su mano en su cabeza, no hubo mucho cariño como con su madre, pero al verle a los ojos, entendía que él estaba tranquilo, volvió a hacia Satoshi/ o-ola

(Satoshi) Ola, estas en tu casa /dijo sin darle mucha importancia/ estaré arriba /dijo y desapareció de ahí/

(Sr. Tainaka) ¡mujer! /llamo a su esposa/ prepara la comida, debe estar hambrienta, y saca el mejor sake que tengamos, hoy es día de celebrar /dijo serio, volvió a ver a Ritsu/ que la princesa de la casa volvió a su palacio

(Ritsu) cursi /dijo suave/

(Sr. Tainaka) es agradable escuchar que me llames así, aun así, Ritsu bienvenida a casa, ve a tu cuarto y ponte algo mas decente, no es conveniente que uses esa ropa, Mío chan podes ayudarle, por favor /pidió/

(Mío) /jamás en su vida, se le cruzo por la mente tener la autorización de los padres de Ritsu, mucho menos que el Sr. Tainaka, le estuviera prácticamente entregando a su hija, su rostro se volvió rojo inmediatamente/ ¿y-y-yo?

(Sr. Tainaka) claro, a pesar de todo, quien trajo a Ritsu fuiste vos, tenes mi permiso para estar con mi hija /dijo serio mirando a Mío, quien bajo la mirada inmediatamente, aun no confiaba en que aquella chica tan insegura, pudiera ser apta para ser la persona a la que entregaba a su hija, pero entendía, que esa chica se había arriesgado por la castaña y que la había buscado como loca y que había logrado encontrarla, aun le era extraño, entregar a su hija a otra mujer, pero ahora solo soñaba con ver esa casa con su hija y sus sonrisas y bromas pesadas/ ayuda a Ritsu a cambiarse, que use algo apto, mi mujer mantiene la habitación limpia e intacta

(Mío) /colorada/ ¡g-gracias¡

(Ritsu) ¿están hablando en código o algo así? Porque no entiendo nada

(Mío) vamos Ritsu, debes cambiarte, será una cena familiar y debes vestir adecuadamente /sonrió amable/

(Ritsu) bien "que estrictos" /siguió a Mío quien fue que la guio hasta la habitación, después de entrar, se quedo un poco decepcionada/ en serio tenia tan mal gusto

(Mío) /rio/ un poco, ese cuadro es horrible, pero te encanta, porque te lo ganaste en la primera salida que tuvimos solas, como adolescentes

(Ritsu) ¡wau! Bastante sentimental, no me asombra con el padre que tengo /se burlo, observo una librera llena de mangas/ increíble, son muchos /dijo animada, mientras se acerco a verlos, después de un momento viendo, observo unos brazos cercándola, su corazón pego un salto al sentir el tope del cuerpo de Mío con su cuerpo, la mano derecha de la pelinegra se movió entre los mangas, y se detuvo en uno en especial, Ritsu leyó mentalmente/ "Solo amor"

(Mío) este te lo regale yo /dijo suave al oído de la castaña/ ¿te gustaría saber de que trata?

(Ritsu) /trago saliva/ ¿d-de que trata?

(Mío) /se separo, tenia que hacerla sufrir un poco, como ella lo hizo con la pelinegra/ te cuento luego

(Ritsu) b-bien /sentía sentimientos contradictorios, aliviada porque se había detenido pero a la vez tan decepcionada por la misma razón, se volvió para seguir viendo la habitación, observo por la ventana, el paisaje era un vecindario común, pero por alguna razón era tan perfecto y agradable/ bueno ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ponerme? /dijo algo burlona, volvió y no vio a Mío, se sentó en la cama como si no supiera que hacer, como si estuviera en casa ajena, era así como se sentía, al momento Mío abrió la puerta, nerviosa la castaña se puso de pie/

(Mío) si vieras tu rostro, pareciera que has visto un fantasma /venia con un Kimono de girasoles/ vas a usar esto

(Ritsu) ¿Kimono? ¿tambien usas uno?

(Mío) no, aunque quisiera, son demasiado pequeños para mi

(Ritsu) te verías hermosa en uno /dijo observándola de pie a cabeza, con un cuerpo así de completo era obvio pensaba la castaña/

(Mío) n-no me mires así /dijo nerviosa al sentirse observada y con su cara colorada/

(Ritsu) d-disculpa /volvió a ver a otro lado, empezó a quitarse la chaqueta y el chaleco, Mío se acerco a Ritsu con el Kimono, lo puso en la cama/ solo que pensé que te quedaría bien /tomo el Kimono de la cama y se fue frente al espejo lo puso delante de ella para verse como le quedaba, Mío se asomo tras ella/ ¿Qué te parece? /sonrió, observo a Mío sonrojarse y bajar su rostro y ocultarlo tras el castaño cabello/ ¿eh? ¿te pasa algo? ¿estas bien Mío chan?

(Mío) /sentía su respiración pesada, y su rostro arder/ "¡mierda! Yo…" /movió su rostro y metió su nariz en el cabello de Ritsu y aspiro/ Ritsu /dijo suave, estiro su mano y quito el kimono de las de la castaña y lo aventó en la cama, saco su rostro detrás de Ritsu y lo mostro a ella, estaba colorada, pero también estaba deseosa, espero demasiado por ella, ahora era la oportunidad, sabia que no le era indiferente a esta Ritsu, con su índice bajo por el hombro, la espalda, la cintura y lleco a la cadera, deslizo su mano en el abdomen de ella, quien por el momento no decía ni hacia nada, lo único que se podía ver era un rostro avergonzado igual al suyo, subió su mano y con sus dedos pareciera que quería rasgar esa blusa, lo hizo suave, pero sentir aquel seno blandito y firme, solo hizo que sus ganas aumentaran/

(Ritsu) ¿Q-Que estas haciendo? /obvio que sabia que estaba haciendo, pero tenia que saber porque estaba comportándose de esa manera, en la casa de sus padres/

(Mío) /respiración pesada… en sus pensamientos solo podía imaginarse e imaginar a la castaña, junto con ella, haciendo el amor, y bueno, aunque quiso evitarlo, diciendo que un día mas podía esperarlo, mintiéndose a si misma, porque sabe mejor que nadie que no aguantaría mas un segundo, que necesitaba hacerla suya por varias razones, la primera porque la deseaba demasiado, segunda necesitaba limpiarla y quitar las huellas de aquella mujer sobre su cuerpo, y tercero y mas importante que esta Ritsu se enamore de ella, no importaba que muchos le llamaran obsesión, en realidad eso era lo que era, la necesidad de borrar y ganarle a aquella mujer era un obsesión, solo pensar que compartía a Ritsu con alguien era un fastidio, nunca la compartió ¿Por qué carajos ahora tenia que compartirla?/ yo

(Ritsu) e-es la casa de mis padres, no pue… /un gemido disfrazado, al sentir la mano de Mío nuevamente sobre su seno, y el cuerpo de ella mas pegado al suyo/ "¡Mierda! Estoy excitándome" /puso su mano sobre el mueble donde estaba el espejo, para detenerse por la fuerza con que Mío se pegaba más a ella, la obligaba a caminar y quedar mas pegada al mueble y así estar entre Mío y ese mueble/ M- Mío

(Mío) shuu, no, no me pidas que me detenga porque no puedo y no quiero /sus mejías estaban rosadas/ yo, me he aguantado demasiado tiempo /respiraba sobre la oreja de Ritsu mientras le explicaba lo que pasaba por su mente y cuerpo/ me gusta cuando Ricchan esta nerviosa, es bueno ser la única que ve ese lado tuyo /su mano izquierda, ahora estaba entre las piernas de Ritsu, rozando sus dedos en la pierna de la castaña/

(Ritsu) /respiración cortada/ "esto se siente demasiado bien, si ella sigue así, yo… que vergüenza, es la casa de mis padres, a quienes no… ¡ah¡ esta convencien… ¡Ritsu!" ¡basta! /se empujo para zafarse de Mío, pensar que sus padres estaban al otro lado de la puerta, le hacían sentir una desvergonzada, caminaba como para salir de la habitación, se tropezó con al alfombra que había y termino cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo, por suerte metió sus manos para no golpearse la cara, sus rodillas estaban adoloridas, se trato de levantar, pero algo se lo impedía, incluso sintió que fue jalada al piso de nuevo, bajo su rostro para ver que era, y era su corbata que estaba siendo agarrada por Mío, su mano entre sus piernas y sosteniendo aquella corbata firmemente/ ¿Mío?

(Mío) no te muevas, es que /trago saliva, lo que ahora veía era fascinante, desde donde estaba lograba ver el pantalón ajustado de Ritsu, marcándole su intimidad perfectamente, necesitaba tocar y sentirle, sabia que no es que ella no quisiera porque no le gustara, si no que por sus padres, pero había llegado un punto para la pelinegra que la necesidad era mas importante, al final a vivido con vergüenzas e inseguridades toda su vida, pasar por una vergüenza mas no le afectaría, acerco su rostro por la pierna derecha de Ritsu y empezó a rozarla con su nariz, hasta llegar a la intimidad aspiro/ perfecto /susurro/

(Ritsu) /eso había sido vergonzoso, pero debía admitir que le había gustado y mucho/

(Mío) Ricchan sigue siendo la misma / con sus dedos índice y central, dibujo la intimidad de la castaña sobre el pantalón, hasta que tocaron al puerta, al final eso la regreso al mundo real y la bajo de las fantasías, ambas se levantaron inmediatamente, sus rostros ardían, la puerta se abrió/

(Ritsu) "suerte, definitivamente, eso fue suerte, si ella no entraba yo terminaba por caer"

(Sra. Tainaka) ¡chicas! /las observo/ Ritsu aun no estas lista /sonrió, seguro su hija, se distrajo haciendo alguna broma, después de todo era parte de ella, se acerco y le tomo de la mano/ mamá te ayudara a alistarte /desabrocho la blusa de su hija quito la corbata, observo el cuerpo de la chica, definitivamente ya no era una niña, se preguntaba, si alguien había abusado de ella, o si había sentido dolor, si fue obligada, en fin, termino de ayudarle a vestirse, el Kimono le lucia mucho, sobretodo por su nuevo aspecto maduro/ bueno, estas lista, mírate al espejo

(Ritsu) g-gracias /se acerco al espejo, no era nuevo para ella verse tan bien en uno de esos, pero aquel Kimono era el mejor de todos, y estaba tan perfectamente arreglado, y sentirse como una niña porque mamá le ayudaba a cambiarse con tanto amor, era agradable/

Bajaron hasta la sala, la familia estaba reunida, para suerte de Mío, ahora también ella parecía ser parte de la familia, Ritsu se veía increíble, aunque seguro ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ropas, aunque podía ver cierto brillo en la oji miel, bien, seguro no los recordaba ni nada parecido, pero era un hecho que ella estaba cómoda y feliz por estar en ese lugar

…..

Bueno y que tal estuvo, espero no tan mal… ¿review?


	17. Chapter 17

Olaaaaa acá el otro cap, quería subir dos de un solo, pero no he avanzado mucho en el otro, no termina de complacerme, espero este bueno y les guste como me gusto a mi, bueno a leer y gracias por pasarse

….

**¡Ya era hora!**

Felicidad, no había otra manera de describirlo, eran unas personas serias y tradicionales era cierto, pero eran increíbles, amables y dulces, estaba cómoda, la comida era muy buena, se podía sentir aquel amor al hacerla, todo aquello era lindo, pero no por eso dejaba de pensar en la situación, ni en que eso duraría para siempre, no porque no quisiera, si no porque entendía que no podía hacerlo, aunque no podía negar que esa pelinegra que comía delante de ella le había creado ilusiones, ilusiones que de alguna manera ahora quería se cumplieran, además de sentir algo más que atracción por aquella chica, le era imposible no sonreír cuando la veía comer tímidamente, avergonzada, pero lograba ver comodidad y tranquilidad en aquellos hermosos ojos grises, la comida acabo, un poco de sake bebieron todos, era hora de largarse

(Ritsu) /aclaro su garganta/ bueno, yo /se sentía nerviosa como si fuese a decir alguna grosería, como si les fallara/ debo irme ya /sintió jalaron la manga de su Kimono, bajo su rostro, su madre estaba de esa manera pidiéndole que no se fuera, era doloroso negarse/

(Sra. Tainaka) no Ritsu, no te vayas, por favor /pidió/

(Ritsu) Señora /se quedo callada/ mamá, debo irme /no sabia, si había hecho bien llamarle mamá, pero pensó que era lo mas conveniente/

(Sra. Tainaka) por favor /pidió de nuevo, si sabia la situación de su hija, bueno o trataba de entenderlo, pero era pedirle demasiado/

(Ritsu) b-bueno, si me permite usar el teléfono, tal vez pueda hacer algo

(Sr. Tainaka) úsalo, por favor /dijo mirando hacia otro lado/

(Mío) "otra vez ella" /no podía evitarlo, era molesto que tuviera que pedir permiso, pero hoy no se trataba de ella, era sobre la familia/

(Ritsu) /fue hasta el teléfono, justo donde su padre le indico, marco el numero de Maiko/

(Maiko)/su teléfono vibraba, estaba cansada, la noche era larga, recién entraba a su habitación, vacía y para mas dolerle sola, se había prometido a si misma que no se metería entre Ritsu y Mío, pero, le era imposible, se llenaba de tantos celos, que al final siempre terminaba haciendo una estupidez, la cual terminaba dañando a Ritsu, lo cual le hacia sentirse estúpida y sobre todo una porquería/

(Ritsu) "no contesta, seguro sabe que es del numero de esta casa" /espero unos tonos mas/

(Maiko) /abrió el teléfono para contestar/ podes quedarte, solo no… /se quedo callada/ disfruta la estancia /dijo casi ahogándose, estaba podrida en celos/

(Ritsu) /no sabia que hacer, Mío le observaba atentamente y Maiko escuchaba atenta, lo sabia ambas estaban celosas de ambas estar entre ellas, era bastante difícil y cansado/ ok /solo escucho el corte de la llamada, volvió para ver a Mío, y solo logro verle la espalda ya que ella iba camino a la puerta para marcharse/

(Sra. Tainaka) Ritsu, ¿te quedas?/pregunto como suplica/

(Mío) "seguro se ira con ella"

(Ritsu) /observaba a Mío/ ¡m-me quedo! /dijo fuerte, lo suficiente para que Mío escuchara, le observo esperar un rato, pero luego abrió la puerta/ ¡quédate! Por favor /dijo suave/

(Mío) "¿me está pidiendo que me quede? P-puede que lo haya imagino, si, es eso lo ima…" /fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Ritsu/

(Ritsu) Mío, quédate por favor /pidió mirando a la pelinegra, que se quedo estática un buen momento/

(Sra. Tainaka) /observo a las dos chicas, entendía que Mío estaba celosa, sus actos la delataban, se levanto y fue hasta la puerta y la cerro, sin que Ritsu se diera cuenta mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerto, hablo en voz baja al oído de Mío/ no te dejes, no dejes que te la quite de nuevo, si te vas, estas dándote por vencida y dejando a mi hija para aquellas personas /volvió a Mío para que regresara dentro de la casa/ Mío chan se queda ¿cierto?

(Mío) u-¡uhm¡ /afirmo nerviosa, ella tenia razón, pero estaba tan celosa y se sentía perdedora e insegura, no se podía engañar, Ritsu la quería, pero pensando en ese día, tambien la castaña reaccionaba a ella, lo supo en el auto en el intento fallido de ella por besarle, recordar eso le hizo reír y sentirse un poco boba pero alegre/ c-claro que me quedare, solo parqueare bien el auto /dijo para no parecer tonta, observo un sonrisa aliviada en Ritsu lo que le pareció lindo y suficiente para seguir esa lucha/

(Ritsu) ¡gracias! /dijo aliviada/

Mío salió a parquear el auto de nuevo, y entro, en la sala solo estaba el padre de Ritsu, Mío entro y pensó que era mejor entrar de un solo hasta la habitación, escucho que él sr Tainaka movió una botella, era un soda

(Sr. Tainaka) no puedo ofrecerte algo mas fuerte, ya que aun te veo como una niña, y ya tomaste suficiente, Mío, gracias, quiero que mi hija vuelva con nosotros, pero como observaste ella, ella aun no se siente parte de nosotros, pero tampoco es indiferente a nosotros, le agradamos, pero ella se siente que pertenece a ellos

(Mío) no es eso, es inseguridad, ella siente que no la querrán, porque no es aquella chica que solía ser

(Sr. Tainaka) es una tonta /rio/ bueno, necesito deshacerme de ellos, necesito de destruirlos, por atreverse a tocar a mi hija, nadie pone un dedo sobre un Tainaka y sale ileso /decía muy serio/ ¿podrías decirme donde los puedo encontrar?

(Mío) "él en serio da miedo" uhm /afirmo, el padre de Ritsu le dio una hoja de papel y un lapicero, entendió que era para anotar donde estarían esas personas, lo escribió, no podía engañarse, los odiaba y si, porque negarlo, les deseaba lo peor/ con permiso /se levanto y fue a la habitación, entro a la misma observo a Ritsu mirando la ventana/ o-ola /nerviosa/

(Ritsu) ¡ola! La luna esta increíble, deberías verla /sugirió, Mío se acerco se puso a su lado, observo aquel lindo perfil, y los ojos grises, en los cuales se reflejaba aquella hermosa luna/ sos una mujer hermosa /observo sonrojo en las mejías de Mío/ y encantadora

(Mío) ¬/¬…

(Ritsu) /se volvió para verle/ ella dejo un camisón para que duermas, ahí en la cama

(Mío) gracias /fue por el camisón entro al baño y se cambio, le quedaba ajustado, claro ella era más alta que la Sra. Tainaka y mas proporcionada, avergonzada volvió a la habitación, observo a una castaña encantada con lo que veía, le dio un poco de vergüenza pero no le desagrado/ "¿le gusto? ¿le molestara? ¿por qué tengo que ser tan insegura? ¿por qué no puedo aceptar que le gusto? ¿me veré tonta si le pido dormir del lado de la pared?" ¿p-podría dormir del lado de la pared? /avergonzada, era grande y aun temía a muchas cosas/

(Ritsu) claro, adelante /dijo sin mas, no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo, ahora solo estaba interesada en lo bien que ella lucia, Mío se sentó al pie de la cama, estaba cohibida, era encantadora, era tan contradictoria, tímida pero a la vez tan fuerte, era fascinante, además de ser hermosa, y tenerla idiotizada, vamos¡ a quien engañaba, moría porqué ella le tocara, por tocarla… fue hasta donde estaba Mío, quien tenia una pierna acomodada en la cama, sus manos entre las piernas deteniendo el camisón para que no se levantaran, y la otra pierna de apoyo en el suelo, su camisón de color amarillo, la castaña se acerco a Mío, se sentó entre sus piernas/ Mío chan, no se porque te intereso aun, cuando no soy lo que solías amar, pero confieso, que me tenes fascinada, aunque también confieso, que me gustaba mas tu cabello largo, no vuelvas cortarlo, promételo /dijo suave, se acerco a la oído y suave pero no en susurro/ me gustan tus ojos /arrastro su nariz por al mejía de Mío y quedo su frente pegada a al de ella/ que me miran de tantas formas y que me tienen embobada, que me miran, con ternura, con deseo, con timidez, con valentía, toda una caja de sorpresa /sonrió / no tengo idea como lograste captar mi atención, debo decir que ahora mucho mas, esa ropa para dormir tan ajustada, /sonrió nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo/ esta dejando tus atributos muy a la vista, me es inevitable ignorarlo

(Mío) /sonrojada/ ¿tan mal se ve?

(Ritsu) al contrario, es increíblemente perfecto /sonrió al verle insegura/ tu piel es suave /decía mientras su dedo índice acariciaba el rostro de la pelinegra, hasta llegar al mentón y levantar un poco el rostro de Mío/ de esta manera, puedo tener tu rostro frente al mío, es increíble lo grises que son tus ojos, desde acá puedo verlos muy bien /apoyo sus brazos en la pared cercando a Mío/ estoy muriendo desde que te vi en aquella fiesta, por sentir tus labios nuevamente /se acerco, sus ojos se desviaron hasta los labios de Mío y le beso/ "suaves" /acerco su cuerpo al de Mío, las manos temblorosas de la pelinegra le tomaron de las caderas, esa sensación era tan agradable, hasta que Mío le separo/ ¿Qué pasa? N-no te gusta /debía aceptar que esa reacción le asusto, y le lastimo el ego/

(Mío) seria estúpido decir que no me gusta, Ritsu, muero por tus besos, pero antes estabas evitando desesperadamente que no te tocara, porque es la casa de tus padres /dijo mirándole a los ojos/

(Ritsu) /sonrió/aliviada/ si, porque nos preparábamos para una cena pero ahora ellos duermen ¿Cuál es el problema? /se acerco a Mío, sus ojos quedaron justo con los de ella/

(Mío) / ¿Cómo decirle que no? Si sus ojos le miraban deseosa, y llevando ese kimono, desde que recuerda era bastante difícil, que ella usara uno de esos, la pelinegra trago saliva, pero aun le quedaba un poco de razón, sintió la mano de Ritsu deslizarse por su pierna/ R- Ritsu /nerviosa/ no puedo evitarlo /dijo en voz suave, su ultima gota de razón ahora estaba entre sus dedos, aquella Ritsu, jugaba en su intimidad, haciéndole que el corazón le latiera fuerte que su vagina latiera al mismo ritmo, además de sentir la mirada tan penetrante de ella en sus ojos, aquellos besos suaves y tentadores, ahí estaban aquellos dedos delgados y pequeños enloqueciéndola, y haciendo que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera, fue tomada por sorpresa, es un juego, lo sabe, la castaña esta provocándole, aquella sonrisa picara, era una invitación a tocarla y hacerla suya, esos juegos eran tan de ella/

(Ritsu) /era hermosa, y delicada, ella se veía tan encantadora en tal posición, empezaba a sudar, podía notar lo pezones erectos sobre la ropa, un leve movimiento de cadera, seguro verse frágil en esta situación no le era del todo agradable, pero eso no evitaba que no se sintiera excitada, y tan indefensa, la castaña debía admitirlo que sentirse poderosa era agradable, la vio sonrojarse de mas/

(Mío) /aquel pequeño movimiento en su intimidad, le había llevado a sentirse completa, era vergonzoso, y ella parecía disfrutar el tener el poder, pero bueno, era Ritsu la conocía muy bien, esa sonrisa triunfadora, que combinada con aquel pesor entre el vientre y la vagina , aquella presión en el pecho y aquel segundo donde la satisfacción y la libertad se presenta, abrazo a la castaña con fuerzas, le beso apasionadamente, el sentir su cuerpo vaciarse era increíble, un largo suspiro salió de su boca/

(Ritsu) /su mano estaba húmeda/ hermosa /sonrió, ella era linda, pero bueno, algo le hacía sentir que la conocía a la oji gris, y que no estaba totalmente satisfecha/ haz atrapado mi atención completamente /se volteo, dándole la espalda a Mío/ ¿me ayudas? /le escucho sonreír/

(Mío) la Ritsu de antes, a penas hubiese podido articular una palabra y su rostro enrojecido de vergüenza al verse envuelta en una situación como esta, y ahora Ricchan es una experta en seducción /dijo bastante encantada, no podía negar que le gustaba, le fascinaba/

(Ritsu) ¿te desagrada? /dijo un poco insegura/

(Mío) /negó/ para nada /quito el kimono, dejando desnudo los hombros dela castaña, eran igual de finos, aparto el cabello y beso el cuello por detrás, su rostro se sonrojo al verle erizarse, lo sabia, ella era así, ella había nacido para entregarse, con un solo beso pudo notarlo, el kimono cayo hasta la cintura, ella se puso de pie para que cayera completo, no llevaba nada mas que su piel, podía engañar al mundo pero a ella misma no, moría por tomarla, aunque también temía, ¿Qué tal si no era lo suficientemente buena? Era contradictorio, tenia la furia y el deseo de devorarla y demostrarle que le pertenecía pero también el miedo de no superar a aquella mujer y seguir siendo la sombra de ella, se puso de pie tras la castaña, era todo o nada, olio su cabello, un olor exquisito, podía notarse el cuidado que tomaban en cada parte de su cuerpo, quito ese camisón que llevaba y era tan incomodo, que le hacia sentir impura por ser de la madre de su amante, bajo un poco mas para besar el cuello de nuevo, le abrazo, sentía delicioso el toque de sus senos con la espalda de Ritsu, hace tanto que moría por ese momento/ te amo tanto /dijo con ese aire tan enamoradizo que solo a una romántica como ella le caracterizaba/

(Ritsu) /se dejo llevar por ella, estaba ahora su pecho contra la cama, y sus manos agarraban la sabana y los dedos de esa oji gris recorrían su espalda, ese cosquilleo que hacia su cuerpo sucumbir, y tras el rastro de sus dedos, los labios de aquella pelinegra, podía sentir su nariz rozarle mientras la besaba, y ahí estaban sus dedos, primero jugando con ella, haciéndole desear mas, leve sonrojo aparecía en su mejía, no de vergüenza o a lo mejor si, pero esa sensación de entregarse y los dedos de ella ayudaban mucho hundiéndose con facilidad en su intimidad totalmente/

(Mío) /totalmente lubricada, le observo cerrar los ojos, como si fuera a tener el sueño mas bello y profundo, mas excitante y delicioso, lo que le hizo entender que lo estaba haciendo bien, se acerco hasta la oreja de la castaña, para besarla mientras jugaba con ella, y tomaba su pequeña venganza/

(Ritsu) /sentir cada detalle de ella en su cuerpo, desde un beso, hasta la profundidad que sus dedos pueden llegar, la manera en que se adentraba tan firmemente, y le hacia sentir que todo lo demás no existía, sentir como el cuerpo de ella, ahora se apegaba al suyo, la tibies del mismo, los senos sobre su espalda, y aquel movimiento que empezaba leve y tímido, volverse mas fuerte y seguro, cerrar los ojos de alguna manera le hacía sentir que se concentraba en aquel sentimiento tan delicioso, donde la piel y el alma se sincronizan/ ¡ah! /salió un gemido suave, y nada forzado/

(Mío) /el rostro de aquella oji miel levemente sonrojado, su cuerpo que recibía su sudor para mezclarse con el de ella, su cabello largo que estaba mojado ya, y sus manos aferrarse a la sabana/

(Ritsu) /podía sentirle tras ella, pero lo único que veía era su sombra sobre la cama, se movía violentamente al compás de los movimientos que sentía sobre su cuerpo, la fuerza con que sus dedos entraban, no tenia que decir mucho, la pelinegra se detuvo, se separo, Ritsu se volvió hacia ella para verle, pues no entendía porque se había detenido, lo que recibió un cálido beso, y aquella mano que estaba llena de ella misma, la pelinegra acaricio sus senos, sintió que le apretó con fuerza/

(Mío) "están mas grandes" /Ritsu tenia su cuerpo más desarrollado, y podía entender el porque, bajo su rostro al nivel de los senos, chupo el seno derecho, que estaba lleno de la castaña misma, le agarro de la cintura le acerco a ella, y si mas dejo ir su boca a aquel seno que deseaba desde hace tanto, suave, y mezclado con su sabor, era increíble, la sensación de no querer soltarle se presentó, como si se volviera loca con aquel seno en su boca, y los gemidos empezaban a salir con mas comodidad, disfruto de cada uno de los senos, lamio, chupo incluso mordió, levanto su rostro, le miro a los ojos, brillantes, era ver el sol en la noche, en su dorado resplandor, metió su mano en la cabellera de ella, y le jalo para besarle con fuerza y demandante, mientras le besaba levanto una delas piernas de la chica, para acomodarse entre ellas, se acerco, suavemente hasta poder sentirle, le jalo y presiono, cerro sus ojos, era extremadamente increíble, ese calor que ella emitía/

(Ritsu) /enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello y sobre los hombros de Mío, podía sentir la mano de la pelinegra en su espalda baja, para poder sostenerla, mientras ella movía sus caderas fuertemente, y sus intimidades se tocaban, rozaban, se sentían mutuamente, gemidos se escapaban de ambas, sus caderas también las movía con fuerza, aquello era tan sabroso, Mío le acorralo con sus brazos, estaba agarrada del respaldo de la cama, y cada embestida era más fuerte y mas placentero, y ella, esa pelinegra, mirarle al rostro, tan dedicada, tenia el ceño un poco fruncido, y jadeaba complacida de tal acto entre ellas, no le quedaba más que entregarse, sentía que un nudo se forjaba en su vientre, sentía que todo era más agitado y mas rápido, como si el tiempo de una vida le pasara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cada vez más rápido más fuerte, hasta que llegó el momento en que quedo liberada de tales presiones, y se sintió volar, sin pesadez en su alma y su cuerpo, su cuerpo estaba cansado sin fuerzas pero no por eso sin deseo de ella, pero no aguantaría mas, había sido una día agitado, se abrazo a la pelinegra, quien sudaba por lo que recién habían terminado/

Ambas se acostaron, se acomodaron en al cama, Mío del lado de la pared, y Ritsu al lado sobrante, ambas desnudas…

(Ritsu) "acomodarme en sus brazos, sentir su pecho, y sentirle rodearme, sentirme protegida con un solo abrazo" /sentía que era demasiado cursi pensar en aquello, pero era tan agradable, aquella dulzura que no tenia y no encontraba y que hace mucho anhelaba, ahora lo disfrutaba/

(Mío) "es lindo ver como busca refugio en mis brazos, tontamente me hace sentirme superior y fuerte" /juntas, completas y cómodas, aquella conexión, química ó como quieran decirle, otra vez se presentaba, sentirse así, tan necesitada era tan agradable, sobre todo porque quien la necesitaba, era a la persona que ella mas necesitaba para vivir/

Se escuchaba el cantor de los pájaros, el transporte colectivo a lo lejos, y el sol entrando en la ventana, la oji miel abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue el perfil de Mío, quien dormía aun, era muy linda al dormir, así relajada, debía admitir que verle, le hacia sentir tranquila y tan confiada de que eso era real, como si ese fuera el despertar que tendría de ahora en adelante, sabia que no era así, pero soñar no hacia daño, ella abrió los ojos, la pelinegra después de un momento cayo que era observada con tanta devoción por la miel de esos ojos tan dorados, lo que le avergonzó demasiado…

(Mío) n-no me mires así /ella le sonrió burlona/

(Ritsu) que amanecer tan bello ¿Por qué buscas prohibírmelo? /rio al verla sonrojar mas/ no puedo creer que seas real, que una persona así exista tan completa, Mío yo siento que te… /la puerta sonó/

(SR. Tainaka) hora de desayunar, despierten, Ritsu, tenes visita /dijo serio y podíase notar molestia/

Ritsu se puso una camiseta, y dio a Mío el Kimono que llevaba el día anterior, le quedaba algo corto para ser un kimono pero le cubrió más que aquel camisón, bajaron ansiosas, Mío estaba emocionada quizá eran las chicas que llegaron y se reunían todas, aquello si podía ser más que perfecto, todas juntas.

…

¿Que tal? Bueno espero les haya gustado, un review plis pa saber que les pareció


	18. Chapter 18

Olaa¡ estoy recién terminando este cap, me ha gustado en lo personal, bueno se los dejo a ver que les parece se les quiere, gracias por leerme, A chan ¿Qué te pareció?

…

**No corresponde**

Blusa en rosa, un poco holgada, con un cinturón a la cadera sobre la blusa, un licra gris oscura, y unas zapatillas blancas, su cabello largo y un par de adornos en el mismo.

Saludaba alocadamente a Azusa quien venia hacia ella, la pelinegra buscaba no llamar mucho la atención pero con Yui era imposible que eso pasara, se acerco hasta la chica quien inmediatamente le abrazo, negar que le era incomodo era mentirse a si misma, esos cálidos abrazos eran como el motor para seguir arriesgándose por verle, pero ahí estaban en medio del centro de la ciudad, caminaron un buen rato en silencio, Yui la llevaba de la mano, y una sonrisa enorme se dibujaba en el rostro de la dulce ambarina, caminaban sin rumbo hasta que Azusa le detuvo, frente a un callejón

(Yui) ¿Azunya? /pregunto dudosa de los actos de la ojos marrón/

(Azusa) vamos por acá /pidió a la ambarina, quien le miraba extrañada por el camino que tomaban/ no te preocupes, todo estará bien , solo quiero que hablemos, pero nos seguían, Maiko me dijo que este era el mejor camino para tomar, debo hablarte /brindo una sonrisa para tranquilizarla y desviarla del tema/

(Yui) ¿uhm? Azunya ¿sucede algo? /ella estaba rara, además de tener un pequeño rubor en su rostro/

(Azusa) "Caminar de su mano es reconfortante y se siente seguro" vamos

Siguieron caminando por donde Azusa guiaba, una casa se veía algo lejana pero no demasiado, lo que las dividía de la misma era un jardín inmenso, caminaron siempre por el lado del jardín rodearon la casa, hasta llegar a la parte trasera

(Yui) ¡esa casa es linda y grande! /dijo deslumbrada por la enorme casa, después de un momento sacudió su cabeza/

(Azusa) ¿sucede algo Yui sempai? /dijo al verle sacudir la cabeza/

(Yui) era aquí donde vivías con él ¿cierto? /dijo seria/

(Azusa) no, él jamás permitiría que nadie ensuciara este lugar, es su santuario y su mas grande pesadilla, pero bueno ignore la casa, sígame por favor

(Yui) ¡uhm! ¡Azunya! te sigo donde quieras /sonriente/ no te vuelvo a soltar /le abrazo melosamente/

(Azusa) gracias "mientras siga sintiendo sus abrazos cálidos, yo estaré feliz" /sonrojo/

Después de caminar un momento entre arboles largos, delgados y altos, de esos que tenían hojas en abundante justamente hasta la copa, era un paisaje hermoso, después de pasar ese pequeño bosque, encontraron unas hermosas aguas termales, de agua cristalina

(Yui) ¡oh! ¡aguas termales! ¡Azunya es nuestro deber bañarnos! /decía mientras abrazaba a la mas chica/

(Azusa) Yui sempai, espere, no se apresure /se agacho para ayudarle a quitar las sandalias/ primero sumerjamos los pies, es algo así como un ritual local /sonriente y burlona/

(Yui) ¡oh! ¡sorprendente! Azunya siempre tan lista como siempre /impresionada/

Ambas metieron en las aguas sus pies, una al lado de la otra, por pequeños momentos rozaban sus pies entre ellas, lo que causaba sonrojo en ambas chicas, Azusa coloco su mano sobre la de Yui

(Yui) ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo Azunya? ¿has recuperado tu memoria cierto? /dijo sonriente/ me has estado llamando sempai desde que nos vimos

(Azusa) ¡e-en serio! ¡l-lo siento! /sonrojada/

(Yui) /negó/ ¡uh! ¡uh! No lo sientas, si es el caso, me alegra inmensamente que me hayas recordado /nerviosa y sonrojada/

(Azusa) Yui sempai se vuelve vulnerable cuando las cosas se ponen serias, eso es muy lindo, sempai, yo recupere mi memoria hace mucho, prácticamente no la perdí /se quedo en silencio/

(Yui) ¿eh? ¿significa que Azunya me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo? ¿Qué Azunya estaba con aquel hombre porque quería? ¿Qué fingía no conocerme cuando en realidad me reconociste inmediatamente? /se rio como burlándose de si misma/ he sido una perfecta boba, parece que en realidad si lo soy /levanto su rostro sonriente y miro a Azusa/ ¿satisfecha?

(Azusa) /observaba un rostro sonrojado y sonriente, las líneas de sus lagrimas rodeaban sus mejías, la había lastimado, lo sabia, y dolía mucho mas de lo quela misma Yui podría comprender/ sempai, permítame explicarle

(Yui) n-no se que hacer /negaba y se decía a si misma, confundida, ¿Cómo reaccionar en esos casos?/

(Azusa) escúcheme, el día que usted y yo nos vimos de nuevo por primera vez ¿lo recuerda? Fue ese día que me di cuenta de quien era yo y de quien jugaba yo ser, había tenido últimamente sueños extraños, usted, Mío sempai y Mugi sempai, era extraño verlas junto con Ritsu, ya ella definitivamente estaba convencida de la vida que se nos había impuesto, hasta ahora no se mucho, solo sé que Yoshima, Maiko, Makoto, Shizuma y Reiko que era una compañera según se que cayo en servicio, ellos son una organización de estafadores, asesinos, ladrones y es así como comienza todo, ellos fueron contratados para hacer un trabajo, el problema fue que no lo acabaron, aun no se cual fue el trabajo ni el motivo del porque nos involucraron a Ritsu sempai y a mi, ni tampoco sé el motivo de ellos al estar juntos, no son riquezas, hay algo mas y no se que es, bueno me aprecia raro tener esos sueños o recuerdos, en ese momento no sabia como llamarles, los tenia antes, pero creía que eran sueños, luego le volví a ver y entendí y empecé a asociar y así fui recordando

(Yui) ¿…? /se sonrió/

(Azusa) ¿Yui sempai? /después de un momento tenia a la ambarina abrazándole/ ¿no me odia?

(Yui) ¡nop! Aunque muchas cosas no las entendí, solo se que me hizo muy feliz saber que ayude a que Azunya recuperara sus recuerdos, pero ¿Por qué Ricchan no los recupero cuando conoció a Mío chan?

(Azusa) porque su tratamiento fue distinto al mío, y es ahí el porque Ritsu sempai esta enamorada de Maiko

(Yui) pero Azunya ¿estás enamorada de él?

(Azusa) no se preocupe Yui sempai, no podría enamorarme de él, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo le odio porque es molesto, siento mas que odio pena por él, existe algo que le martiriza, y eso me hace sentir lastima por el /sonrió débilmente, al ver a Yui cabizbaja/ ¿Qué sucede Yui sempai?

(Yui) disculpa, pero ni siquiera me agrada la idea que sientas pena por él, eso no es bueno para nada, pero siento desagrado por él

(Azusa) no tiene porque agradarle, después de todo, fue ese hombre quien me alejo de usted, pero he convivido con él, he conocido sus facetas, sus alegrías no suelen reflejarse mucho, el y todo su grupo, se parecen en una cosa, no suelen reflejar mucho sus sentimientos, incluso te obligan a dudar de si tienen o no, bueno, yo quería que usted supiera que recordaba todo, aunque mis recuerdos se mezclan con la realidad impuesta

(Yui) ¿podría Ricchan recordar algo? Así como Azunya /preguntaba seria/

(Azusa) realmente creo que es complicado, además que la relación de ellas, es fuerte, aunque se que la relación de Mío sempai con ella es fuerte, no sabría decir, cual sentimiento es mas fuerte, Yui sempai

(Yui) ¿uhm? /Azusa sacos sus pies del agua, se puso de rodillas al lado de ella, sintió las manos tibias de la ojos marrón en sus mejías/

(Azusa) perdóneme por hacerla llorar, fui bastante tonta al no pensar en sus sentimientos como debía /se disculpo/

(Yui) /negó/ no te preocupe… /interrumpida, sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, si, siempre que ella la besaba recordaba lo decidida que era esa pequeña gatita, lucia tierna y parecía tan indefensa, era enojona y se avergonzaba de muchas cosas que ella no, pero era tan decidida/

(Azusa) "dulce" /nada era mas dulce que su boca, y cuando se trataba de dulces, ella nunca estaba satisfecha, ella era su Yui sempai, su boba y dulce sempai, la mas sincera y divertida persona /

Empujo a Yui para que se recostara en el suelo, la ambarina estaba atrapada entre sus brazos y piernas, la chica rodeo sus brazos sobre el cuello de la peli negra, y le junto mas de manera de que no se pudiese soltar, sus cuerpos ahora estaban juntos, y ambas sonrojadas pero muy cómodas, suavecito los dientes de Yui muerden a Azusa, una sonrisita dulce se logra escuchar, la pelinegra se sonroja, pero contraataca profundizando el beso, lo que hace que Yui se sorprenda pero no se niega, es mas, se hace vulnerable a propósito para que ella se aproveche, y claro que lo hizo, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por el celular de Azusa

(Yui) ¡no contestes! /pidió/

(Azusa) /se separo/ debo de hacerlo /contesto el teléfono/ ola /su cara se vio decepcionada/ ya veo, bueno, v-vamos para allá /su cara era de molestia/

Azusa estaba de rodillas, Yui estaba medio sentada y apoyada en sus brazos, la ojos marrón miro a la ambarina, quien le miraba también, después de un momento Yui no puedo evitar regalarle una sonrisa

(Azusa) bueno, no creo que no pueda esperar unos minutillos /se abalanzo y beso a Yui de nuevo/

(Yui) /se sintió feliz en ese momento, sentir que la escogía a ella, aunque fuera unos minutos era agradable/

Después de una buena puesta a cuentas, Yui caminaba confusa al lado de Azusa, pues concia el camino que llevaban, era camino a la casa de Ritsu

(Yui) ¿vamos donde Ricchan? /dudosa/

(Azusa)si, vamos hacia allá, Maiko esta en la casa de Ritsu, es solo que /interrumpida/

(Yui) ¡ah! ¡tenemos que ir rápido Azunya! ¡si no le hará daño de nuevo!

(Azusa) tranquila, si lo pensamos bien, el daño que le ha hecho a Ritsu, no fue tan grande, además tampoco es que Ritsu le haya sido tan indiferente siempre

(Yui) ¿eh? ¿Ricchan tuvo algo que ver con ella cuando estuvieron fuera?

(Azusa) "metí la pata, se me olvida que no hablo con Ritsu" no, l-lo que quiero decir "observaba la mirada incrédula de Yui, era como si ya supiera que mentiría" pero no debes decir nada, no es que hicieron algo grave, pero Ritsu coqueteo con Maiko san una vez que discutió con Mío sempai por teléfono

(Yui) ¡oh! ¡mi general cometió un error! /dijo exaltada/

(Azusa) pero no debe hablar de esto con nadie, Mío sempai no puede saberlo, además Ritsu lo hizo por que estaba molesta, ya sabes como es impulsiva /sonrió/ pero no es tanto como cierta persona que conozco /observo sonrojo en Yui, le pareció lindo/ "Kawaii" /pensaba mientras veía a Yui, físicamente había cambiado mucho, estaba alta y se veía bastante genial, pero al tratarle seguía siendo la dulce y atolondrada sempai/

Caminaron calladas, llegaron a su destino, Azusa y Yui estaban cerca de la casa de Ritsu, la pelinegra se quedó pensando un buen rato, sin moverse, se sonrió avergonzada, era bastante valiente si se atrevía a

(Azusa) /tomo la mano de Yui con más fuerza, para que no se soltara y tomo otro camino/ "es ahora o nunca" /pensaba para así, sabia que esa podía ser a ultima vez que la veía/

(Yui) ¿…? A- Azunya creo que, te has confundido /dijo como con un poco de pena por la ojos marrón, la cual se rio burlona/ ¿Azunya te sentís bien? /su pobre gatita seguro seguía confundida/

(Azusa) tranquila Yui /sonrojo/ ¿p-puedo llamarte así, cierto? /avergonzada/

(Yui) /rio amable/ claro, estaba esperando ansiosa porque eso pasara ¿es seguro que no hagas lo que te mandan? /ahora entendía, que Azusa estaba rompiendo las reglas por así decirlo/

(Azusa) no es seguro, pero no importa, Yui he esperado por tenerte desde que te conocí de nuevo /su rostro ardía totalmente y no podía voltear a ver a Yui/

(Yui) /se sentía un poco avergonzada, escuchar a Azusa decirle tan seria y directa que la quiere, era algo vergonzoso, no en un mal sentido, era algo boba pero entendía el significado de aquello, sabía de que se trataba y conocía lo decidida y seria que era Azusa cuando quería algo/

Caminaba de la mano de Azusa, aunque ella iba un poco adelantada, estaba caminando mas rápido, seguro por la vergüenza que sentía, así que trataba de llevarle el paso, caminaron bastante en silencio pero siempre apresuradas, Azusa comenzaba a dudar si había hecho bien, pero ya no podía retractarse, eso no es para ella, se detuvo, sin darse cuenta llegaron a ese lugar, Azusa no lo recordaba, Yui observo el lugar le aprecia familiar, después de un momento tratando de recordar, hasta que vino a su mente un recuerdo, de sus padres Ui y ella dieron su ultimo paseo juntos, como olvidarse de esa divertida ocasión, aquel parque de diversiones era un nuevo proyecto retomado, ese antiguo parque de diversiones estaba siendo remodelado, pero por algunas problemas de los dueños había quedado estancado, ver los juegos y las atracciones le emocionaba, se soltó de Azusa y empezó a correr como un pequeño niño que iba por primera vez a un atracción, tenia los brazos estirado hacia los lados y corría en círculos simulando que volaba, Azusa se sonreía observándola, era tan infantil y encantadora, no conocía vergüenza , caminaba un poco rápido para estar a su paso y poder cuidarla

(Yui) ¡Azunya! ¡mira! /decía subiéndose a un carrusel a medio terminar/

(Azusa) ¡baja de ahí! Podría ser peligroso si resbalas o algo parecido

Yui bajo del carrusel mismo, estaba emocionada en aquel lugar, corrió y se metió en una carpa, observo una bola de cristal, se acercaba y alejaba de la misma, al llegar Azusa observo a un persona sentada frente a la bola, movía sus manos alrededor de la misma

(Azusa) ¿eh? ¿disculpe? /escucho una risita que le pareció familiar, la persona delante de ella levanto el rostro era su querida ambarina/ ¡Y-Yui! /avergonzada/ ¡Yui! /llamo al ver a la chica levantarse y salir de ahí, le siguió la chica entro en otra atracción, obviamente le siguió, entro al lugar, no vio a nadie mas que a ella misma/ ¿pero que? /escucho una risilla, lo que inmediatamente le hizo avergonzarse/ ¡Mou! Hiciste que me preocupara /decía haciendo un pequeño puchero, inmediatamente sintió un abrazo, de aquellos al cual ella se había hecho adicta/

(Yui) lo siento Azunya, es solo que quería ver tu cara de sorpresa

La ambarina daba vueltas emocionada en medio del lugar, le gustaba ver a su alrededor tantos espejos, pero lo que mas le gustaba ver era que donde fuera que sus ojos se desviaran, siempre veían a Azusa, se detuvo y se rio, aun para ella misma eso le pareció demasiado cursi, en cuanto a Azusa no se cansaba de verla tan emocionada, en el centro de aquella atracción, parecía que gustaba mucho de ese lugar, pensaba para si, que no sabia que Yui era tan vanidosa que le encantaba la idea de verse en todos aquellos espejos, pero bueno tampoco le molestaba, era tan linda que esas cosas parecían no importar, llevaba pensando en sexo desde que la vio, recién aceptaba ella misma que la deseaba desde el principio, aunque se habían desviado para conseguir un motel como lo había decidido al principio, al verla emocionada en aquel parque cuando entraron, le hizo sentirse culpable por pensar en aquellas situaciones eróticas con una chica tan dulce, dejo de lado ese pensamiento por un momento, pero ahora que la veía, si era muy dulce y por eso era tan fácil volverse adictivo a ella, que su pensamiento había vuelto a su idea original, quería tenerla, su intimidad latía al mismo ritmo de su corazón, amor y pasión, así lo definía, su rostro se sonrojaba al pensar en sexo, después de tanto tiempo con una vida sexual activa, ahora parecía un chico virgen que busca desesperadamente sentir el mas grande tesoro de su novia pura y virgen, sacudió su cabeza como si así se fueran de su cuerpo aquellos deseos y sus pensamientos, Yui se había detenido, no sabia en que pensaba, pero en ese momento estaba siendo egoísta y lo peor o mejor, quien sabe, era que no sentía culpa por sentirse egoísta y sentir que tenia el derecho sobre la ambarina, se acerco a ella por la espalda, le abrazo de la cintura, al chica solo sonrió, Azusa llegaba al cuello de Yui, aspiro como queriendo absorber todo el olor de la joven para que nadie mas se atreva a robárselo, sus manos bajaron de la cintura a las caderas y quito el cinturón

(Yui) ¿…? ¿A-Azunya? /ahí iba otra vez, aquella reacción de no reaccionar, aquel sentimiento de preocupación y nervios, aquella torpeza/ Azunya creo que deberíamos /Azusa le interrumpió/

(Azusa) shuu, no debes preocuparte, dudo que alguien venga ó ¿acaso no me deseas? /si ese era el caso, el miedo empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo/

(Yui) no es eso /parecía que Azusa no le escuchaba nada, que le ignoraba por seguir sus deseo de sexo, no es que no le deseara, es solo que sentía impotente, ella era mas grande/

(Azusa) entonces no me detengas, es que te deseo /metió sus manos en la blusa de la chica/

(Yui) /se sentó en el suelo, junto sus piernas contra su cuerpo y bajo su rostro para ocultar la vergüenza/

(Azusa) /estaba sorprendida y a la vez se sentía culpable, sabia que debía decir algo ¿o mejor no? Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la ambarina soltó palabras antes que ella/

(Yui) Azunya es mas chica que yo, es mas madura, menos infantil, es linda pero a la vez sabe exactamente como se debe ser en cada momento, entendes muchas cosas que yo no, sos mas lista, siempre soy la que aprende, cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez, que puede que no la recuerdes, también tomaste la iniciativa, sabias que hacer y al final fui torpe y no hice nada, prometí que seria yo la que tomara la iniciativa que no seria tan torpe y que seria yo la que tomara un posición mas segura, pero estoy temblando solo con mirarte, no, solo que pensar te, se que terminaremos juntando nuestros cuerpo y no se que hacer, y estoy nerviosa, y no se como reaccionar, no recuerdo nada de nuestra primera vez, bueno si recuerdo, pero no recuerdo que se hace, solo recuerdo lo que sentí /escuchó un risita, volvió hacia Azusa/ n-no te rías, es preocupante /sintió la mano de Azusa en su cabeza/

(Azusa) ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste? N-nuestra primera vez /pregunto a su tonta sempai, dulce e infantil/

(Yui) sentí que me hundí en un balde de dulces y cosas lindas /sonrió burlona, sabiendo que su respuesta había sido tonta/ sentí que si el mundo acabara al siguiente día, no importaría nada mas, pero luego sentí que no deseaba que el mundo acabara que quería seguir sintiendo eso que me hacia perderme en una sensación de estar completamente satisfecha /se encogió de nuevo/ sigo siento muy tonta

(Azusa) /sonreía satisfecha/ si, aun sos aquella tonta de la que yo me enamore y de la que sigo totalmente enamorada, esta bien si no sabes que hacer, esta bien si sos torpe, esta bien, si no sabes que hacer yo sabré que hacer y si no se, pues improvisamos las dos, no tiene nada de malo no saber reaccionar, entonces solo debes dejarte llevar, claro siempre y cuando sea por mi, y si, seguís siendo infantil y me gusta, y si tomo la iniciativa es para hacerte saber que te deseo, y si tomo una posición segura es porque se que te sentís insegura, y quiero hacerte saber que todo esta bien /sintió un abrazo bastante fuerte/

(Yui) ¡Azunya! /sonrió y beso a Azusa/ gracias

(Azusa) /una filosa mirada apareció acompañada de una sonrisa llena de malicia/ nada de un simple gracias, debes agradecer como se debe /observo a Yui sonrojarse levemente y bajar su mirada nerviosa/ "amo como se pone nerviosa una vez que entiende que hablo en serio" /se agacho hasta estar al nivel de Yui, le llamo y le hizo levantar la mirada, se acerco para besarla, un beso suavecito, solo un pequeño roce de labios, su frente con la de ella estaban juntas, ambas se sonrieron/

(Yui) /estaba un poco mas tranquila, Azusa levanto su blusa y Yui levanto las manos para que le fuera fácil sacar la blusa, vio su propio sostén, color rosa con dibujitos, sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero noto que Azusa no le tomo mucha importancia, así que también lo dejo ahí, la mirada de Azusa era fuerte y firme, lo que de alguna manera le intimidaba, competía con aquel tipo, que le había enseñado a Azusa cosas que ella parecía no poder enseñarle, al final no tenia experiencia, quería ser mas suelta y jugar un poco mas, pero no podía engañarse, sentía miedo de perder/ "Azusa" /esa chica frente a ella era Azusa, había dejado a la gatita de lado y era una leona con hambre y decidida a comer ¿seria continuar lo mas adecuado?, sintió la mano de Azusa en su cadera mientras que los labios de ella, empezaban a adueñarse de los suyos, su cuerpo domino el suyo y sutilmente con aquel beso empezó a empujarle hacia el suelo hasta llegar al mismo, Azusa se separo un poco para regalarle una sonrisa/ "esa linda sonrisa es lo único que me mantiene firme" /pensaba al verle, ella tenia razón, era mejor dejarse llevar y que mejor que dejarse llevar por ella/

(Azusa) /lo sabia, Yui había cedido, ahora ella le había aceptado, su mano estaba en la cadera de la ambarina y sus labios marcaban el cuello de la chica, tal vez no correspondía porque ella por el momento tenia dueño, pero quería hacer saber al mundo que Yui, que ella era suya, después de dibujar aquella marca, que ahora lucia roja, bajo arrastrando su nariz por la piel bronceada hasta llegar a los senos de la chica, un olor demasiado agradable, podría morir fundida en ese olor/ "sus ojos a medio abrir, recién empiezo y ella ya esta tan excitada y a la vez tan nerviosa, es tan linda" /con sus manos quito el sostén, lucia tal como se sentía en ese momento, desesperada por tocarle, tomo los senos de la ambarina, los junto contra su rostro y su boca atrapo el seno derecho, suavecito, firme, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, observo a Yui quien movió su brazo para cubrir su rostro/ "¿vergüenza?" /no podía dejar de tener curiosidad por las reacciones de ella, y de cómo se reflejaban en su rostro, mientras seguía tan afanada con su boca prendida de aquel seno, una de sus manos acariciaba el abdomen de la peli café, quien sumía el mismo cuando lo sentía llegar a su vientre, aquellos huesillos de sus caderas resaltaban, parecía una pequeña colina, su boca cambio de lugar, debía ser justa y se aprovecho del otro seno, ella gimió suavecito, lo que hizo aumentar el ego de la morena/

(Yui ) /seguía siendo vergonzoso, sabia que era normal porque se amaban, pero aquello que ella provocaba, no sabia si quería que avanzara mas rápido o siguiera despacito, sentía que su intimidad latía fuertemente, se sentó miro a Azusa a los ojos, ambas estaban sonrojadas, quito la coleta que ella llevaba, metió su mano dentro del cabello/ júrame que no has amado a nadie mas que yo /pidió mirándole a los ojos/

(Azusa) /sonrió/

(Yui) gracias /quito la camiseta de Azusa, ambas estaban solo en sostén, Azusa quito la licra de Yui y esta desabotono el short que la ojos marrón usaba, su vientre se veía suavecito, la imagen de ambas rozándose se vino a su mente, Azusa termino de quitarse su short, Yui insinuó que quería avanzar un poco mas, metiendo los dedos en la orilla de las pantis de Azusa, quien nuevamente sonrió/

(Azusa) /ella así lo deseaba, debía responderle como ella esperaba, quito su ropa intima, pero no dejo de seguir sus propios deseos, su mano derecha se deslizo sobre la piel de Yui buscando la espalda, le agarro con firmeza, sus labios le besaban, empujo a la ambarina hacia el suelo de nuevo, empezó a bajar las pantis de ella, le gustaba lo que veía, le apetecía, las pantis quedaron hasta las rodillas, sus dedos acariciaron el contorno del ombligo, bajaron por la línea que se dibujaba en el vientre hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica, con su dedo índice y central recorrió los labios exteriores, la reacción de Yui era bastante buena, debía hacerle desear, tocaba por encima, pero aun no entraba del todo, recorrió con la yema de su dedo índice, la línea que dibuja su intimidada, estaba húmeda, era tan bonita, quito del todo la ropa interior de la chica, acerco su rostro y aspiro el olor, rozo con sus labios la intimidad de la chica, mojando los suyos de la humedad de la joven/

(Yui) /se sentía impaciente, Azusa le estaba controlando, le daba lo que deseaba pero despacio, era traviesa, sintió los labios de la ojos marrón en ella, esa sensación fue muy agradable, Azusa se acomodo sobre Yui, le miro a los ojos y luego le beso, empezó a juntar su cuerpo con el suyo, su vientres se juntaron, sus abdómenes, sus senos, era un cuerpo tibio, y empezó a moverse, cerro sus ojos lo que le hizo ver tan encantadora, mirar a Azusa así, era lindo, pensándolo bien, verla tan afanada y excitada era hermoso, las manos de Azusa estaban a los lados de su rostro, como no permitiéndole mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera a la morena, se movía entre sus piernas y frotaba sus cuerpo con el de ella, Yui le tenia agarrada de la espalda y le ayudaba con el movimiento, Azusa se paro, estaba de rodillas frente a ella, desnuda, su cuerpo delgado, sus senos pequeños cubiertos por su cabellos, sus ojos filosos, su dulce sonrisa, y su rostro tenia un sonrojo, pero no de vergüenza, la chica le acaricio en la pierna derecha, le hizo encogerla de modo que no le estorbara, dejo la otra estirada y se acomodo entre las piernas, dejando a Yui de la lado, se acerco mas a Yui, levanto la pierna de la ambarina un poco, y estiro sus piernas, hasta que Yui sintió, la intimidad de Azusa juntarse con la suya, se sentía caliente, la peli café, gimió y mordió sus labios, solo sentir que estaban juntas le hacía sentirse alebrestada, la mano de Azusa se poso en su trasero y despacio empezó a moverse, el corazón de la ambarina latía tan fuerte y tan rápido, que sentía que no podía controlarlo y que el aire se aceleraba, se sentía suave la textura de Azusa pero firme los movimientos, le vio por un espejo y se dio cuenta que le espiaba a ella, que observaba su reacciones, sentía su propia intimidad alocada y acalorada, empezó a moverse y Azusa aumento al velocidad, lo que le hizo gemir de nuevo, solo quería que ella/ Azusa /dijo entre gemidos/

(Azusa) /observaba a Yui, estaba sonrojada, de vergüenza, pero aun así no dejaba de responderle, aquello que hacia le causaba un placer inexplicable, solo deseaba seguir haciéndolo, y seguir sintiéndole, la humedad de ella, la suavidad de ella, le veía morder sus labios, se dio cuenta, que la razón por la que le gustaba esa atracción es por la misma que recién descubría, podía ver todos los ángulos de la ambarina, empezó a moverse mas rápido, solo quería seguir hundiéndose en ese placer, si ese que solo ella le ofrecía, solo una persona en su posición entendería que aunque no debería estar aprovechándose de ella, igual no se arrepentía, se cambio de posición, se puso de rodillas de nuevo, pero si zafarse de las piernas de la peli café, presiono hacia ella, dejando la en una posición que aprecia incomoda, pero bastante atractiva, sabia que ahora ella no estaba prestando atención a ello, que solo estaba perdida en el placer, ella aun seguía de lado, le ayudo a que se acomodara de la parte del torso hacia arriba, para que quedase boca abajo, pero de su cadera hacía abajo estaba de lado, sus manos agarraban las de ella, inclino su cuerpo sobre el de la chica, y beso justo bajo el cuello, regreso a su posición original, agarro la pierna de la chica y siguió disfrutando de ella, le pidió a Yui se sentara, la cual si decir nada obedeció, le beso hasta dejarla apoyada a un pilar que estaba en el lugar, levanto el rostro de la chica y le beso, se acomodo de nuevo entre las piernas de la chica, de manera que sus intimidades se juntaran de nuevo y empezó a moverse, miraba a Yui, y los senos de ella, se movía de manera muy linda con cada movimientos, se sentaron, una frente a la otra, sin despegarse, y siempre contraminándola contra aquel pilar, presiono con fuerza contra ella, quien estaba agarrada del pilar, con su rostro de lado y mordiendo sus labios, estaban a punto de terminar, presiono mas, arqueándose mientras lo hacía, solo sentía que su cuerpo se vaciaba al momento Yui le acompaño, podía verla, estaba cansada, sintió los brazos de ella rodearle y abrazarle, abrazo al que correspondió inmediatamente/

(Yui) te amo

(Azusa) te amo /se separo un poco para besarle, ahora fue Yui quien sonrió, le aprecio al sonrisa mas linda, ella se había habituado, ahora ella actuaba sin vergüenza ya actuando como su mujer, nada es mas bello que ver a una mujer enamorada, y esa era precisamente la mirada que Yui tenia, y que le hacía tan feliz, se veía tan bella que le provoco u sonrojo muy notable a Azusa/ "n-no me hagas perder la voluntad ahora" /decía entre pensamientos/

Después de unos momentos abrazadas sin decir palabras algunas, Yui se levanto y empezó a vestirse, Azusa hizo igual, la ojos marrón se acerco a Yui, metí su mano entre el rostro y cabello de la castaña y le jalo hacia ella y le beso

(Azusa) nuevamente fuiste mía /sonrojada/ me hizo muy feliz

(Yui) ¡Azunya! /le abrazo/ no se vale, sos demasiada linda ¿Cómo me resisto a eso? Decía abrazando melosamente a la chica

(Azusa) /se sonreía y se aprovechaba de aquellos abrazos, después de todo Yui era Yui, la persona que mas amaba/

Después de aquel perfecto momento, donde el mundo y los peligros y nada existía, tuvieron que retomar su camino y volver a la realidad

….

Bueno ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Un review? Bueno espero que si gracias por leerme


	19. Chapter 19

Años sin publicar lo se¡ pero bueno no me gustaba los caps. que había hecho así que lo volví a hacer hasta quedar satisfecha así que acá esta

…**..**

**Una Rubia con mucha Diplomacia. Demasiado lista**

Salía de la tienda de conveniencia, era un día de invierno, Sawako estaba fuera de Japón con sus amigas de la banda, compro su manga y una bebida al salir le observo sentada en la banca fuera el local a la chica que les había arrebatado a Azusa y a Ritsu, estaba cabizbaja y por lo que observo estaba tomando una bebida energética, la rubia se sentó al lado de ella

(Mugi) ¿estás bien? /pregunto haciendo conversación/

(¿?) /volvió a verle/ no es necesario que seas amable con Maiko, ella se siente lo suficiente porquería para que la traten como tal

(Mugi) /se quedo un tanto extrañada, ella hablaba de ella misma en tercera persona/ ¿Por qué hablas de usted misma en tercera persona? /la chica se rio burlona y levanto su rostro, era la misma, pero sus ojos eran verdes, como los campos mas bellos que ella había visto/ p-perdón, me confundí de persona

(¿?) /se rio/ no te confundiste, si no como fuera posible que yo se quien es Maiko y quien es usted

(Mugi) b-bueno, eso es cierto, pero, es que usted /estaba confundida, era Maiko, pero la expresión de sus ojos y el color eran diferentes/ digo, usted parece Maiko y a la vez no

(¿?) bueno ambas son correctas /se levanto y se estiro/ ¿le molestaría caminar?

(Mugi) en lo absoluto /amable, y seguido le acompaño en una caminata sin rumbo/

(¿?) /le miro de reojo, le parecía bastante linda, no muy alta pero tampoco muy baja, bueno con la estatura de Maiko cualquiera era bajo de estatura, cabello largo rubio, ojazos azules, tez blanca y una amabilidad bastante peligrosa/ esto es raro

(Mugi) ¿el que es raro? /confundida/

(¿?) usted es amiga de las otras chicas y de Azusa y Ritsu, ¿Por qué es amable conmigo?

(Mugi) no diría amable, mas bien llamémosle diplomacia, quizá el hecho que yo lo vea desde un punto externo me hace ser tolerante

(¿?) ya veo, es un buen punto /se quedo pensativa/

(Mugi) si se hubiese tratado de Sawako, ninguno de ustedes existiera ya /sonrió/

(¿?) que alivio entonces /rio nerviosa/ soy Reiko /estiro su mano para saludar/

(Mugi) kotobuki Tsumugi

(Reiko) Mugi san, ¿no es egoísta de su parte no desaparecernos por lo que hicimos?

(Mugi) puede ser, pero creo que no debo entrometer, y quedarme en el lugar que me corresponde de apoyo, si hubiere pasado lo mismo con Sawako, me gustaría ser yo la que la recuperara y apaciguar mi propio deseo de venganza, supongo que pienso que ellas se sienten igual, solo soy un apoyo, esta es una guerra que no me corresponde

(Reiko) ¿pero son sus amigas?

(Mugi) pero esta guerra dejo de ser por amistad, y se volvió una guerra amorosa, en la cual no quepo, es más una curiosidad ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

(Reiko) /suspiro/ porque estaba enamorada de la flacucha esa, Maiko se enamoro de esa chica, muero de envidia, hubiese deseado que ella hubiera hecho una locura de vida o muerto conmigo, así como hizo con ella /suspiro/ ¡ahh! Me da una rabia, solo debía matarla ¿Por qué tuvo que conocerla? Esa flacucha cambio todo en ella, Maiko volvió a sentir

(Mugi) es fácil enamorarse supongo, Ricchan es una persona especial y bastante divertida /rio/

(Reiko) así parece, sabe moriría por ser la persona por la que ella sonríe o llora, ahora ella esta escondida, para no sufrir, para poder soportar que hoy esa chica pasara la noche con otra, y acá estoy yo, poniendo la cara por ella

(Mugi) ya veo, eso significa que no sueles salir mucho a la superficie por así decirlo

(Reiko) una rubia bastante lista /apoyo su mano en la cabeza de ella y desordeno el cabello/

(Mugi) /eso fue extraño, no desagradable/

(Reiko) ¡l-lo siento! /avergonzada y un poco sonrojada/ -por alguna razón me siento con mucha confianza

(Mugi) n-no te preocupes, tambien me siento con una extraña confianza /confundida/

Caminaron un rato en silencio, Mugi observo un parque con una fuente y corrió hacia el mismo

(Reiko) ¡hey! /le siguió/

(Mugi) ¡es increíble! ¡lo ves!

(Reiko) ciertamente es curioso

(Mugi) ¿curioso? ¡es increíble! No cambia su forma, y aun así sigue su camino en el circulo correspondiente/emocionada/

(Reiko) /rio/ me parece curioso que te parezca increíble eso, es usted una joven muy rara

(Mugi) ¿fue demasiado raro? /dijo preocupada/

(Reiko) lindamente raro /sonrió amable/

(Mugi) perdona mi indiscreción pero

(Reiko) ¿Cómo Maiko y yo acabamos compartiendo el mismo cuerpo? /miro hacia el cielo, suspiro/ bueno, tuvimos un trabajo, debíamos robar unas reliquias, cosas de coleccionistas, fuimos a varios lugares, estábamos mas jóvenes, y pues yo era la líder del equipo, estaba formado, por Shizuma, Yoshima, Makoto y Maiko, Shizuma lo sabe todo de todos, Yoshima es el rostro y carnada, ¿Por qué carnada? Bueno, el tipo al que robaríamos las reliquias, es un hombre gay, que siente atracción por los hombres ligeramente masculinos con rasgos femeninos, es difícil de entender, no se si lo logre

(Mugi) lo logro, entendí perfectamente, Yoshima no es femenino en el sentido de que gusta cosas de chicas, pero es femenino en la delicadeza con la que realiza las cosas y el buen gusto, masculino por su físico y forma de vestir y por sus intereses personales ¿me equivoco?

(Reiko) para nada, sigamos, Makoto inteligencia y Medicina, Maiko defensa, algo así, es la manera mas simple de explicarlo, mi deber logística, era hacer que todos trabajaran exactamente en el tiempo correcto de manera correcta, y así fue, lo que se me olvido es que siempre en el planeta hay alguien mejor que uno, y yo me encontré con la persona que era mejor que yo en el negocio, el me descubrió antes, y los chicos debieron improvisar, este tipo no era tan bueno en pelea como yo, pero era bueno en algo en el que pocos somos buenos

(Mugi) ¿el que? /sumergida en la curiosidad/

(Reiko) aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida te da, estábamos todos listos, llevábamos lo que debíamos llevar, y escuche a Yoshima llamar a Maiko, solo vino a mi cabeza la primera vez que los conocí, todos sabíamos que si algo así pasaba lo que debíamos hacer era continuar sin retroceder /suspiro/

(Mugi) pero ella no podía dejar a su pequeño hermano ¿cierto?

(Reiko) uhm /asintió/ y yo no podía dejarla a ella, así que volvimos, pedí a Makoto y a Shizuma que regresaran y nos esperaran en el auto, hicieron eso, aun que fue inútil, ambos salieron heridos, bueno regresamos por Yoshima, sin darnos cuentas de donde, salieron muchos hombres con capas, y habían círculos extraños escritos en el cuelo y otros iluminados sobre mi

(Mugi) ¿y Maiko y Yoshima? /preguntaba por no entender que pasaba con ellos/

(Reiko) ellos eran rehenes ahora, yo estaba en el centro, sinceramente confieso, me sentí abrumada, no sabia que hacer, empezaron a decir cosas las cuales no entendía, ni sabía en que idioma estaban, empecé a disparar y Maiko y Yoshima a luchar con ellos, por ultimo solo sentí que no había peso sobre mi, y al tratar de verme no había nada mío, mire al suelo y solo habían cenizas, fue donde me asuste, las caras de Yoshima y Maiko eran de espanto, y ojos llorosos, al sentirme sofocada, y desesperada busque a Maiko, al tratar de que me viera y no lograr nada me desesperaba, y sentir que verdaderamente desaparecía era insoportable, así que por instinto me introduje por la boca de Maiko /dijo como con tono culpable/

(Mugi) para estar a salvo

(Reiko) /asintió/ así mismo, y bueno, entre en el cuerpo de Maiko, en ese momento entendí que cada cuerpo puede recibir varias almas al mismo tiempo, pero que es difícil llegar a separarlas, y era así, yo ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Maiko, aunque no era mi cuerpo, la necesidad de llevar el mando del mismo existía, fue difícil para mi entender que yo solo era un huésped eterno en ese cuerpo, es decir que solo estaría hasta que ella muriera pero como huésped, a no ser claro que /interrumpida/

(Mugi) te deshicieras del alma de Maiko san

(Reiko) bastante lista, pero no podría hacer eso, estoy enamorada de ella, la amo, sabes aquello que dicen que preferirías ver a la persona que amas feliz con otra persona, antes que sufra, es tan real, que yo comencé a sentir los sentimientos de ella, aun cuando discutíamos y yo tomaba su lugar para ahuyentar a las personas, pero con esa flacucha sin gracia /escucho una risilla burlona de la rubia/ f- fue diferente, simplemente por que le sonrió, aun si quererlo aceptar, sabia que ella me había quitado su amor, o lo poco que tenia de ese amor impuesto

(Mugi) o sea que el objetivo era Ritsu

(Reiko) no, para ese entonces el objetivo era la hija mayor de los Tainaka, teníamos una fotografía, nada impresionante, una chica de escuela con una banda amarilla, flacucha y plana, enana y con notas malas, una pequeño marimacho, ¡ahh! Que tocaba la batería en una banda de rock dulce, nada impresionante, con una camiseta que decía HTT y había actuado de Julieta, cuando preguntábamos de ella, las chicas solo decían que era un niña con mucha energía, no teníamos mucho, no era una chica interesante, falta de todo diría yo, no era dulce, era una chica feliz, solo sonreía, no le gustaban las cosas cursis y molestaba a su mejor amiga una chica que lucia tímida y bonita

(Mugi) es Mío chan

(Reiko) así que el plan era, matarle, era fácil de hacerlo, después de tanto tiempo siguiéndole, sabíamos que siempre iba al baño a la misma hora, después del baño iba a la azotea, suspiraba y regresaba, entonces lo entendíamos, según la teoría de Shizuma, era un estudiante promedio con gran capacidad de hipocresía y de fingimiento, ella dijo –es el tipo de chicas que creo que tendría éxito como actriz o algo parecido, le gusta ser el centro de atención siempre y cuando no se centre la atención en su verdadera personalidad, una chica insegura que busca ocultar todo lo que le molesta la baterista, un instrumento con demasiada energía y muy notable pero necesita estar atrás y así encontrara quienes realmente le ven, y así quienes pasan esa prueba, pueden ser los que tengan el honor de conocerle tal cual es, con la humanidad correspondiente, no como la perfecta chica feliz que tiene un conflicto pequeño, esos pequeños momentos en los que no podría controlar lo que siente-

(Mugi) increíble, jamás lo hubiese visto desde ese punto

(Reiko) Makoto la describió, como -una chica segura pero que escondía sus inseguridades y temores tras una sonrisa, sin dejar de lado claro, su necesidad de ser el sol dentro del sistema solar-, Yoshima dijo, -es una marimacho infantil que finge ser genial y como no puede quedar como tonta lo logra- yo la describí, como una chica sin gracia, poco importante, no es bonita pero tampoco es fea, flaca y plana no tiene mucho que ofrecer

(Mugi) te desagrada mucho Ricchan /se rio burlona/

(Reiko) la detesto, pero eso era lo que pensaba, la razón por la que debíamos saber todo sobre el blanco, era porque nosotros somos conocido en el mundo del crimen como los creadores de los crímenes perfectos, así que debíamos incluir su muerte como algo de su cotidianidad

(Mugi) ¡oh! Ya veo, es algo muy listo

(Reiko) si, obviamente nadie sabia de mi existencia mas que Maiko, y bueno, Yoshima y Maiko llegaron fingiendo que eran representantes de una escuela importante en América y en varias partes del mundo, darían becas a los estudiantes estrellas, y tambien algo como recompensas por sus esfuerzos, lastimosamente la ganadora de la beca fue Nakano Azusa, la razón, pues era una chica prodigio, lista, una alumna modelo, así que decidimos cambiar y escoger dos chicas, y fue así como incluimos a Tainaka Ritsu, y Azusa seria una victima de la casualidad o mas bien diría yo, de la mala suerte

(Mugi) ya veo, no podían simplemente decir que Azusa no encajaba

(Reiko) no, hasta el mas mínimo y tonto detalle, no puede dejarse fuera, no porque no lo pudiésemos cubrir, no, ya que Shizuma trabaja en el ambiente policial por esa razón, pero es necesario hacerse un nombre en el mercado, además era mejor facilitarle las cosas a Shizuma, es muy lista y tiene la capacidad de manipular a las personas un don que pocos tienen, pero es una perezosa y detesta complicarse la vida mas de lo normal

(Mugi) ya veo, debían deshacerse de Ritsu, pero ¿Por qué no solo le mataron?

(Reiko) esa era la idea, matarle en ese revuelo, era simplemente mas fácil hacerlo así, dejarlo como una bala perdida, y decir que fue un hecho lamentable, ya que ella no podría hacerse daño físico, pero bueno hubieron muchas opciones, y depende el que pague es lo que hace, quien pago por la cabeza de la mayor de los Tainaka pidió, que la joven sufriera, estábamos por conocer a las chicas ganadoras, me tope con Azusa, fue sorprendente, era como si estuviese viendo mi propio cuerpo, claro que yo era menos plana, pero su rostro era muy parecido al mío, su cabello tambien y la forma en que lo peinaba, era parecido al mío, su actitud de estudiante prodigio, era como si me estuviese viendo, Maiko y Yoshima se quedaron sorprendidos tambien, fue por eso, que Yoshima se dejo deslumbrar por aquella linda chica, porque era parecida a la persona que el amo y admiro

(Mugi) supongo que realmente fue difícil, ver a alguien tan parecido

(Reiko) si, mucho, era parecida a mi, solo que ella era un prodigio para la música, ahí fue donde deje de verle de esa manera

(Mugi) ¿Por qué?

(Reiko) como el ser prodigio para mi, significaba conocer el arte del engaño y la estafa mejor que nadie, esa fui yo y esa soy, y si estoy arrastrada en este problema es porque no tengo el control completo de este cuerpo, si no, hace mucho que la cabeza de Maiko, Yoshima y Ritsu hubiesen desaparecido

(Mugi) ¿no se supone que la amas a Maiko? /confundida/

(Reiko) por eso mismo, tenia arreglar lo que estúpidamente ella arruino, y quitarle ese enorme dolor que sentiría, solo hay una manera, simplemente matándole

(Mugi) eso es rudo /su cara cambio a una de preocupación/

(Reiko) así son las cosas en este mundo, nosotros lo entendimos, cuando perdimos nuestra vida feliz y comenzamos a vivir como escorias, tambien tuvimos quien nos quisiera

(Mugi) /parecía sentirse mal por aquello que aquella persona le había contado/

(Reiko) no pongas esa cara /apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y le acerco, sus rostros quedaron frente a frente/ ¿Qué ves?

(Mugi) /no veía nada, mas que un par de ojos verdes, que solo hacían su función de ver/ nada /no sentimientos, vacios, sin vida/

(Reiko) exacto, por eso no debes preocuparte, ya no duele, porque ya morimos, por eso de alguna manera me desagrado tanto, ver en los ojos de Maiko vida, fue ese día, llegamos al club de música ligera, estaba Azusa y Mugi san, entramos, nos ofreciste té, muy buena cosecha, del norte de Finlandia, pocos tienen acceso a esas hierbas

(Mugi) muy pocas personas tienen ese conocimiento /sorprendida/

(Reiko) lo se, solo los conocedores del té y los pueblerinos saben de esta cosecha y este buen té, en eso entraron Akiyama san y Tainaka, quien venia molestándole y guindándose de la chica, haciéndole perder la cordura, se veían graciosas, pensaba que era muy lamentable que esa chica no pudiera seguir disfrutando de la vida con sus amigos, pero Maiko estaba deslumbrada, le gustaba esa energía, esa chica infantil le parecía linda, agradable, esa sonrisa le conquisto, mi deber es recordarle que ella esta muerta y no tiene derecho a convivir con los vivos, es claro que a la flacucha esa le gustaba Akiyama san, mas que eso, estaba enamorada de ella, se notaba en su mirada

(Mugi) /sonrió/ es cierto, aunque en ese entonces ninguna lo aceptaba /rio burlona/

(Reiko) ella le hacia sentir que era una persona normal, quizá porque le incluyo y no le miro extraño

(Mugi) comprendo ese sentimiento, es algo muy característico de Ricchan, siempre te incluye

(Reiko) /suspiro/ y bueno acá estoy, pasando el día que ella no puede soportar, es gracioso, Maiko y yo sufrimos por lo mismo/se echo a reír/ en fin es hora de irme /apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia/ gracias, jamás conocí alguien con tanta diplomacia, es hora de irme, caminare un rato

(Mugi) eh /llamo pero luego se arrepintió/n-nada

(Reiko) nos vemos /se despidió y se marcho/ "me siento estúpida, por un momento me alegre cuando me llamo" /sacudió su cabeza/

La rubia le observo marcharse hasta desaparecer de su vista, esa química que ambas habían tenido, no era nada bueno, era traicionar al lado al que estaba, miro al cielo y luego camino a su casa, aunque aquella mirada no se iba de su mente, por alguna razón el haberle conocido en esta circunstancia le decepcionaba, entro a su casa, el apartamento de Sawako, se había mudado hace un tiempo, necesitaba de ella, y sentirse segura y no culpable como ahora se sentía, rio, fue a la cocina, y preparo algunos panecitos, le llevaría a las chicas el día de siguiente temprano. Se escucho la puerta abrir, lo que le sorprendió, recordaba que Sawako regresaría en un par de días, pero bueno, a lo mejor sucedió algo inesperado

(Mugi) ¡estoy aquí! /dijo desde la cocina/

(Sawako) ¡bien! /cerró la puerta dejo su maleta en la entrada, y fue a la cocina, rodeo sus manos en la cintura de la rubia, y le beso en el cuello, pero ¿Qué era eso? Ese olor era desconocido, era un nuevo olor, seguro alguien anduvo cerca de su novia, al final, el hecho que estén viviendo juntas no significa que otros no quieran hacer su lucha para tenerla, la volteo bruscamente, y la beso/ vamos a ducharnos

(Mugi) ¿ah? Pero, estoy trabajando ahora en esto

(Sawako) no me importa /dijo besando el cuello, luego tomo un mechón y aspiro su olor/

(Mugi) "se dio cuenta, que otra persona ajena a mi estuvo cerca de mí, Sawako no cambia" /pensó/ esta bien

(Sawako) /le tomo del brazo y le llevo consigo, no espero que quitara su ropa son mas le metió en la misma y siguió besándole, el agua caía fría, pero parecía no importar, lo único necesario era borrar ese olor, ya que si la misma Mugi lo había dejado era solo por una razón, esa persona le agradaba, quito la ropa lo mas rápido que pudo, de igual manera la suya, tomo las manos de la chica y las entrelazo con las suyas, topando con su cuerpo a la rubia, y compartiendo el agua que caía entre sus bocas/

(Mugi) /le dejaba ser, sabia que ella sentía celos pero no lo mencionaría, porque se sentiría ridícula al hacerlo, así que su manera de llevarlo y probarse así misma que la rubia le correspondía era esa, y sinceramente no le molestaba, le gustaba todas las facetas de Sawako, incluso le parecía tierna, sentía el cuerpo de la peli café con el suyo, juntos, emitiéndose calor, aquello le parecía romántico, una risita salía de su boca/ Te extrañe, bueno ya tomamos la ducha, iré a terminar lo que hacia /rio de nuevo y tomo la toalla para secarse/ dúchate y luego me ayudas

(Sawako) ¡se! No te creas demasiado lista /tomo su ducha, ella acaba de reírse en su cara y tomar el control de la situación en un segundo, sin alterarse y sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo, se rio para si/ ¿será por eso que me gusta tanto? Porque es demasiado lista

….

Bueno espero algún reviews gracias por seguir leyéndome, nos leemos se les quiereeee arigatooo


End file.
